Writing Photo Prompt Challenge
by Burntcore
Summary: Various shorts written based on a photo prompt run by kimmydonn. Photos can be found on the blog at picprompt dot blogspot dot com. Each entry contains various themes and characters, mostly Twilight but not all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Thanks to Hev99 for beta-ing this so quickly for me since I was a total fail at getting this written in a timely manner.**

Title: Freedom

On this warm, balmy day in Kansas, a petite, slender girl made a decision. She tried to hide her trepidation, but she wanted this more than anything else in the world. She didn't care that her daddy was fiercely protective of her and thought she was his innocent little angel. While she technically _was _innocent, she didn't want to stay in the little bubble that her father tried to keep her in any longer.

You see, this girl was in love. The object of her affections would not have been 'daddy approved.' The girl didn't think _any _boy she ever brought home would have met her father's approval. None had thus far. Even the minister's son, who had never even kissed a girl, met his stern appraisal. The girl wasn't that disappointed over her father's refusal of the minister's son. She found him rather dull and boring, but it served as a test of her father. Her father failed. After the minister's son was turned away, she became more determined than ever.

It was shortly after that test, that she saw _him._ She had seen him around town before, but it seemed like today was the first time she really _saw _him. He stood by a tree in the park fiddling with a cell phone. His dark hair hung down over his eyes and she had to fight the urge to push the strands out of the way. As she approached, she got a better look at him. He was tall and lean, his well-worn jeans hugging the muscles of his legs and backside. Like most skinny guys, there wasn't much to his backside, but that wasn't what drew him to the girl. He had an air about him that just called to her, a magnetic pull if you would. As she walked towards him, he looked up and they both gasped. He was beautiful, to the point of breathtaking. She watched as his t-shirt tightened across his chest as he drew in another breath.

The boy had been standing under the tree for a little while, fighting boredom as he texted a friend. He wasn't even sure why he was there, at this park at this particular time, but it seemed like a good idea when he drove by earlier. Footsteps alerted him to someone approaching. When he looked up, he was shocked to the core. He had seen this girl around before but now it was different. There was something about this thin, red-haired beauty that made his heart beat faster. He quickly pocketed his cell phone and pushed his hair out of his eyes as she came near.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," the boy replied.

He smiled softly at her and reached his hand out for hers.

The girl's heart raced as she took his hand. She realized that she had done him an injustice by thinking of him as a boy. He was no boy. He was a man -young yes- but a man nonetheless. His blue eyes regarded her with surprise and interest as he led them away from the tree and through the park.

He stared down at the beauty walking with him. She was not just a mere girl. She was a maiden on the cusp of womanhood. Innocence and womanly wiles all rolled into one irresistible package. He never felt this kind of pull towards someone before. It scared him and elated him at the same time.

They walked together in silence for awhile, enjoying each other's company. The man stopped at a park bench and sat down, pulling her to sit next to him. She sat softly, with a wistful sigh, still clutching his hand.

"I've never felt this way before," he whispered.

She shook her head. "Me either."

"What is this?"

"I don't know, but I like it."

He smiled again. "I do, too."

"I'm Amelia," she murmured, stroking the flesh of his hand with her fingers.

"I know. I'm Rhys." He looked down at her with a small grin. She blushed.

"I know," she replied with a smile.

"Today is my birthday," Amelia said.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Rhys asked, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Freedom," she replied simply.

He didn't prompt her for more details. Rhys had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. Amelia's father was known for his protectiveness of his one and only daughter. Rumors were rampant at what he did to the last boy that graced his front door in hopes of courting his daughter.

He released his hand that was holding hers and tipped her chin up so he could look in her eyes. Brilliant green eyes stared into his baby blues, full of questions, knowing he had the answers. Rhys leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. At that innocent touch, the connection that they felt for each other erupted. Amelia pushed into the kiss, wanting more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dredged her fingers through his dark locks. His arm around her shoulders lowered to wrap around her waist and pull her against him. Her thin frame was as close to his as possible, considering the position they were in on the bench. He gently probed her lips with his tongue and was elated when she opened her mouth to deepen their kiss.

A few minutes later they parted, gasping for breath and faces flushed. Their eyes, blue and green, regarded each other, communicating what their voices did not. Amelia slowly stood up, brushed off her shorts and turned to him.

"Meet me here tomorrow?" she asked.

"I will," Rhys promised.

The next several weeks passed in the same manner. They met in the park, walked, talked, and kissed. Amelia knew better than to bring Rhys home to meet Daddy and Rhys never asked. She knew her daddy's reputation around town. Nothing would stop Daddy from protecting his little girl. But daddy's little girl was now a woman of eighteen.

Amelia woke on that balmy Kansas morning and realized she no longer wished to hide. She wanted Rhys. She knew Rhys wanted her. She had seen the evidence of his desire many times in their rendezvous' in the park. Her father would not stop her from being happy any longer. She dressed quickly, in preparation for her normal meeting time in the park with Rhys. Her father was going to be gone today and she knew that today was her chance.

She arrived to the park early, and was pleasantly surprised to find Rhys already there waiting for her. Amelia quickly ran up to him, kissed him eagerly and began tugging on his hand.

"Come on, Rhys!"

"Where are we going?" he asked, laughing at her antics.

"To my house. My father is gone for the day."

Rhys stopped, causing Amelia to almost stumble over her feet. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, now come on! He'll come home eventually!"

Rhys shook his head and followed Amelia to her home. He wanted her, that was for certain, but he knew what her father would do to him if he caught Rhys in his home. For Amelia, Rhys would take that chance. He loved her and would protect her from her father's wrath, even if it meant loss of limb for himself.

Minutes later, they arrived at Amelia's house. She continued to tug on his hand as she led him through the house to her bedroom. Amelia giggled as she shut the door to her bedroom and pushed Rhys down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," she promised, and hurried into the adjoining bathroom. Rhys looked around her room with interest as he waited. White walls with white print curtains and even a white bedspread. This room was the picture of innocence. He was pulled from his examination by Amelia's reemergence into the room.

Her curly red hair fell from the knot at the top of her head. He stared at how the light played on the strands. The brightness was a contrast to her pale, unmarred skin. He knew he shouldn't be here, but the pull from this vixen was too much for him to turn away. The tiny white nightgown she was wearing was quite fitting. He knew she was innocent. But that wasn't the reason why he was here. He loved this girl and wanted to be with her. He shouldn't; he was the wrong type of guy for her, but he couldn't resist her. If her father caught him here, he would end Rhys. He had no doubt about that.

Amelia walked over and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers again. His hands were soft but had calluses on the pads of his fingers. Rhys leaned over and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. In the same motion, he captured her soft lips in his. They had kissed so many times before but this time it was different. There was an urgency that hadn't been there before. Rhys pulled back from Amelia and stood up. She looked at him worriedly until she saw him reach back and pull his t-shirt off. Amelia smiled and started to scoot back on the bed.

It was right at that moment that the front door burst open and footsteps pounded into the house. Amelia froze and looked towards her bedroom door in fear.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Amelia!" her father's voice shouted in the house. "You better not have a boy in your room!"

Rhys stood stiffly with his hands on his belt. He had only just unbuckled it when Amelia's father had came flying into the house.

"Quick! Out the window before he sees you!" she whispered urgently. Amelia scrambled off the bed and started pushing Rhys towards the window.

"Amelia!" her father shouted again, now just outside her door. He pounded on it swiftly, making the door shake in its frame.

"One second, Daddy!" she yelled, as she continued to rush Rhys out the window.

Rhys had just slipped over the window to the bushes below when Amelia's father burst into the room. He realized too late that his t-shirt was still lying on her bedroom floor. Unable to go back in, but unwilling to leave her in such a situation, he ran back to the park as fast as his feet would carry him to his car.

"What the hell is this?" her father demanded, Rhys's t-shirt clutched in his hand.

"A.. a shirt, daddy," Amelia stammered as she tried to pull the hem of her nightgown down.

"It's a boy's shirt, isn't it?" he demanded, taking a furious step towards her, his face red.

"Y-ye-yes, Daddy," she stuttered. Amelia slowly inched off the bed and toward her closet.

"Why is a boy's t-shirt in your room?" Her father's voice rose with each question, becoming more and more menacing as he spoke.

Amelia refused to answer and quickly shoved some clothes and a wad of money into a knapsack. She hoped she would be able to find Rhys again and that her father hadn't scared him off.

Her father stomped right behind her, his breath coming in tight gasps. "What the hell are you doing, Amelia?"

"Packing, daddy," she replied urgently. She stood and whirled around him before he could stop her.

Her father's hand snapped out and grabbed her arm firmly, before she got out of reach. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I don't know, but I'm not staying here!" Amelia declared, jutting her chin at her father, finally standing up to him. Feeling brave, she ripped Rhys's t-shirt out of his hands and ran out of her bedroom. Her father sputtered in indignation and surprise.

As she approached the front door, she heard the sound of a car engine approaching the house quickly. Amelia heard the squeal of brakes and the slamming of a car door as she slipped on a pair of flip-flops.

Rhys came storming through the door, his face tight with worry and fear.

"Amelia!" he cried, crushing her to his chest, instantly relieved to see her in one piece.

"Amelia!" her father shouted, as he came pounding down the hallway.

He grabbed her bag from her shoulder and guided her outside quickly before her irate father could stop them. "Come on; let's get out of here," he whispered urgently."

Amelia nodded and ran out the door. Rhys tossed her bag into the bed of his El Camino, next to his duffel bag, and opened the door for her. She slipped in quietly as he ran his finger down her cheek.

Rhys quickly hopped in his side of the car and threw it in reverse as her father came charging out the door, full of renewed rage. The El Camino's tires spun briefly in the gravel of the driveway, before finally catching and taking off. Rhys shifted gears, throwing the car forwards. The young couple sped away into town, away from her father's insane fury.

On the outskirts of town, Rhys and Amelia finally let themselves breathe. She was finally out from under the thumb of her tyrannical father. He finally had a reason to be. Rhys slowed the car down and pulled off to the side of the road to watch the sunset. He held her hand in his and gazed into her vibrant green eyes.

"Happy birthday, Amelia," he said softly, as he leaned over and kissed her gently.

**A/N Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to ****Nostalgicmiss for starting the blog. :)**

**Thanks to Hev99 for beta-ing this so quickly for me.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all... I just borrowered her characters for a bit and played with them (so yes, that means this pic prompt has vampires in it... lol)**

Title: Symphony

I stood under a canopy of trees, shrouded by the dark shadows of night. There were clouds in the sky, but the moon still shone through, casting a cool, white light over the land. I waited, my ears pitched to hear the smallest sound. Alice told me that this was the night. Her vision confirmed it as I saw it in her mind. Alice said she _would _come.

I waited. A crow flew overhead and landed on a power line nearby, silhouetted by the moonlight. This was my sign. Alice said this is when she would make her appearance. Anticipation made venom pool in my mouth. _She_ was coming, as she said she would. I had doubted her at first; she was human after all, and was rightfully scared of me, but Alice's vision confirmed it.

I had no intention of hurting her, but I had to be careful. Me and this strange human had a connection that I had never felt with another living creature. It was more than the song of her blood, more than the hymn of her body, more than the serenade of her mind; it was the symphony of her. All of this, and I still could not read her thoughts. That, more than anything, indicated to me that this human, this woman, was special.

Before I heard her footsteps, I heard her heartbeat. It was elevated, but not dangerously so, perhaps from nerves. A crunch of a twig alerted me as she neared. I stayed completely still, the way only creatures like me could. I took a large breath, relishing in the burn that the scent of her blood did to me. Maybe I was a sadist, enjoying the pain she inadvertently inflicted, but that's how I knew she was near. The burn was never as strong when I was around any other human. This burn was strictly her own, like her personal signature. Her blood sang to me, waiting for me to make the song a duet.

"Edward? Are you there?" a tentative voice softly called out.

Ah, I could see her now. Her body was outlined by the moonlight, making her face as white as mine. Her red lips stood out in contrast. It was enticing. I wanted to taste and touch them, to feel how soft and plump and warm they were. She looked around nervously as she waited for my response.

I took a small step forward into the moonlight as I whispered her name like a prayer, "Bella."

She took another cautious step towards me. Her long, chestnut hair swayed in the slight wind. It brought her scent to swirl around me like a lover's gentle touch.

"You came," she stated, looking up at me with huge eyes, taking in my golden eyes and pale complexion, looking even whiter in the moonlight.

"Yes, as did you."

I made another step towards her. She was just outside of my reach. The scent of her blood continued to cajole me, tendrils of her fragrance wrapping around me like a vise, a vise I had no desire to escape from.

"I had to come. I'm not entirely sure why, but I _had_ to come," she murmured, her large brown eyes gazing at me with interest, nervousness, and something else.

"You came, yet you know what I am, what I am capable of." I had to warn her one more time, to allow her the time to still change her mind. After tonight, there was no turning back.

"Yes, you are a man, but more than just a man. You are capable of great things, things that ordinary men are not."

"I am a monster," I refuted. I could not accept her praise.

"Every man has a monster inside. It is a part of human nature," she countered.

"I am not human."

"You are more than human. You could not be a vampire without first being human. The two things are not exclusive of one another."

By God, I loved this woman's mind. Even though I could not believe such things about myself so readily, her mind was a beautiful thing to behold.

"You are too quick to see the best of people."

"You are too quick to see the worst," she argued.

"I can read their minds, I _know_ the worst of people."

"Yet, people are capable of great things."

I had to cede that point to her.

I stepped closer to her. She mirrored my action and took a small step forward. Her blood burned me now more than ever. I could not wait to be engulfed in it.

Slowly, I reached one alabaster hand out to her hair. The silken strands parted easily, running like water across my fingers. I watched, mesmerized, as each strand fell from my fingers.

"So beautiful," I murmured.

Heat flashed across my face as Bella blushed, making her bouquet that much stronger. Her eyes closed and a smile ghosted across her face. Bravely, she reached out and touched my chest, her warm hand branding me. Her touch was exquisite. Even through my thin t-shirt, I could feel every line of her hand. I would never forget the feeling, no matter the eons that I existed afterward.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her breath fluttering across my face, sweetened with mint.

"Yes, love?" I brought a lock of her hair to my face and breathed in it's scent.

"What does this mean for us?"

Releasing her hair, I grasped her hips with only a hint of pressure and pulled her towards me.

"It means whatever we want it to mean," I replied, my voice becoming husky. Leaning over her slightly, I buried my nose into the side of her neck, running the tip up to her ear. Her body shivered deliciously and her heartbeat quickened.

"Edward."

"Yes, love?" I whispered against the skin of her neck.

"I don't want this to end," she whispered, as she gripped my forearms in her small hands.

Her soft, warm body was pressed up against mine. My body hummed with the sensation, new and arousing. I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her closer to me as I placed delicate but heated kisses along her jaw. Her full breasts were crushed against my hard chest. She was so soft and fragile.

"It doesn't have to."

I brought my face up and gently pressed my lips to her's. Her body shuddered against mine. Bella buried her hands in my hair as she tried deepening the kiss. Not wanting to rush, I continued to kiss her softly but passionately. I swallowed another mouthful of venom which helped to sooth the inferno in my throat. Such delicious pain.

Slowly, I opened my mouth and darted my tongue out to her lips, eager to taste her skin. Bella moaned, her breath warming the inside of mine. The taste of her skin was heavenly. I could almost taste her rich blood just under her skin. It was a heady sensation.

Her tongue brushed mine, shocking me with its moist heat. My mind immediately went to other parts of her that would feel the same. Emotions and sensations I never felt before were coming over me, tumultuous and disorienting.

"Bella," I groaned, as one my hands twisted into her hair, wrapping it around my fist.

"Please," she begged. She would be my undoing. I could not resist her.

I pulled my face back, just briefly, to look her in the eye. She met my gaze, and there was not one shred of doubt there.

"Please," she repeated, pulling herself closer to my body.

I nodded once and lowered my face to her neck. I kissed her again, tenderly, before I gave her the Kiss she desired. Venom filled my mouth again as I pulled my lips back. Slowly, I sunk my teeth into her neck, swallowing the sweet nectar that called to me.

"Yes, Edward! Now it will never end," she cried out hoarsely, clutching to me desperately.

I would miss the burn that only her human presence created, but I couldn't wait to play her symphony, the music that only I could draw from her, forever.

**A/N Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to ****Nostalgicmiss for starting the blog. :) Thanks to Kimmydonn for beta-ing so very quickly and last minute last night. :)**

**The pics are someone else's but this story is all mine.**

Title: Air

I had always loved hot air balloons. As a young child, I would watch and marvel how they floated so high, so serene. It was like they were God's messengers, rising up to personally deliver prayers and hopes and dreams. When I became older, I still wanted to see if God's Grace extended to those balloons, if they brought the occupant closer to Him. Any time there was a fair or exhibition of balloons in the area, I made my parents take me. I wanted to ride in one so badly, but I was scared.

I was scared that being in one would ruin the magic that they've had over me my entire life. The balloons seemed to be the one thing good about my life that I did not want to change.

As I grew into my young adulthood, my aloofness kept me from making many friends. Guys would look my way, but I was too shy to look back at them and encourage them with flirtatious behavior.

Until I met him. Byron. He was the geeky version of myself. He was barely taller than I with a mop of mousy brown hair, only slightly lighter than my long brown locks.

I first met him at a hot air balloon exhibition in the state capital. It was a big display, one of the largest in the tri-state area. I convinced my parents that I'd be okay on my own for the two hour drive to the capital.

This was the first time I ever went without my parents. I felt powerful. I felt alone.

I almost stopped halfway there and came back home.

But the pull of the balloons could not be denied and I drove on.

I was walking through the exhibition fields, watching in wonder as the flames from the propane burners slowly inflated the balloons. Every color imaginable was there, in every shape. I preferred the traditional tear-drop shape. After walking awhile, I found the perfect spot to watch the balloons, my colorful messengers to God. I had only been there for about a half hour when Bryon stumbled past me.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked, scrambling up to help him off the ground.

He blushed as he brushed himself off. "Yeah, I'm just clumsy."

"I know the feeling," I said softly.

I felt suddenly nervous in his presence. When I first saw him walk by, he appeared to be much younger, but as I looked at his face, he seemed to be about my age just on the small side. His messy brown hair did nothing to make him look older.

He jutted his hand out towards me as he blushed again. "I'm Bryon."

"I'm Heather," I whispered, shaking his hand briefly.

I sat back down on the ground carefully, making sure to keep my tiered skirt in place and not reveal too much. Bryon joined me and leaned back on his elbows, his blue sweatshirt dragging in the dirt a little.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" he said, as we watched the balloons continue to inflate.

"Yes," I whispered. They were God's soldiers, preparing for their mission, and I wanted to watch their journey Home.

"Ever been in one?" Bryon asked as he scooted a little closer to me.

I shook my head, not able to speak. I wanted to so very badly. I wanted to touch Heaven. I wanted to see the face of God. But I didn't feel worthy.

"How come?"

"I.. I'm.." _Could I say it?_

"What is it, Heather?"

"I'm not worthy," I whispered as I looked down at my feet, my hair spilling across the sides of my face.

"Yes, you are!" Bryon said emphatically as he sat up and took my hand in his. It was the first time a guy held my hand besides just a handshake. It was startling but felt nice.

"How do you know?" I looked across the exhibition field, joy filling my soul as a few of the balloons started to lift off the ground.

"Because you are. Those balloons are beautiful and majestic and pure. You belong up there with them."

I shook my head.

"Yes, Heather."

He jumped up and pulled me up with him.

"Come on!"

He started running, a smile plastered across his face, towards the exhibition grounds. I couldn't free my hand from his grasp so I kept running with him, his energy rubbing off on me.

"Where are we going?" I yelled.

Byron started laughing as he pulled me along. "You'll see! It'll be perfect!"

His laughter was infectious and I found myself giggling as we ran. We ran by balloons of all shapes and sizes. I even saw one that looked like a house.

My lungs started to burn as we ran and I pulled on his hand. "I can't run anymore, Bryon! Slow down!"

He slowed down and walked beside me as I caught my breath. We had run across almost the full length of the exhibition field. There were only a few balloons left. One caught my eye. The balloon was a simple powder blue with golden yellow on top and white on the bottom. It was almost entirely inflated. A few handlers stood near the balloon, keeping an eye on the tethers and the strength of the propane burners.

"I want to show you something." Bryon pulled me in front of the blue balloon I was looking at.

He gently stood behind me and placed his hands on my hips. "Beautiful, isn't she?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I murmured. This balloon was the most breath-taking of them all. "She's perfect."

"She's my pride and joy. I picked her colors out myself."

"Yours?" I asked, completely startled. My new friend was the owner of one of these amazing creations.

"Yes, and I'd be honored if you would ride in my balloon."

I blushed from head to foot. "Are... are you sure, Bryon? I could wreck it."

"Yes, I'm sure, and you'll be perfectly safe. I trust you."

Hope poured through me. This was my chance. I could send my prayers to God myself.

"I.. I... I'd love to," I whispered, barely able to contain my excitement and my nervousness.

Bryon walked me over to the balloon just as the handlers were righting the basket. The balloon was almost ready to launch. He opened the little wicker door and gestured for me to get in. I whirled around confused when he did not join me.

"This is your journey to make, Heather. I cannot go with you."

"But... I don't know how to fly these."

"Yes, you do. You've known since you were a child how."

His quiet confidence in me was scary but encouraging. No one ever had confidence in me before.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes. You'll do fine."

Bryon stepped back as the propane burners continued to fire into the balloon. Ever so slowly, I felt myself lift off the ground. I giggled, nervous and excited and scared all at the same time.

"Bryon, I'm doing it!" I cried, as the balloon rose a few feet off the ground. The handles released the teathers holding the balloon to the ground.

"Yes, you are! I told you, you could! Now soar, Heather! Soar on angels wings!"

With hope in my heart, I looked up to the sky. I was finally one of God's messengers. I continued to rise into the sky with other balloons. I could not stop laughing. My childhood awe and wonder of the balloons bubbled over and over. I kept my prayers close to my heart so I could tell Him as soon as I reached Him.

Several hundred feet in the air, I looked across the landscape and saw Bryon on the top of a steep hill covered with trees. He must've run as fast as he could to reach that point in the short time it took me to reach this elevation. He had his hands in the air, cheering, as I rose higher and higher. He was shouting but I couldn't hear him.

I was on my way to give God my prayers. I was one of His messengers. I was worthy. Now I couldn't wait to return to earth and see if I was worthy of Bryon.

**A/N Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Burntcore's Week 9 Pictures

Posting Date: July 6, 2010

Picture 1

http:/whi...net/images/2541012/tumblr_l3tjjq7wcB1qbp4aeo1_500_?1276207232

Picture 2

http:/whi...net/images/2768094/51896507_?1277678484

Please Remember to label your fic with your choice of image(s) and a title. Thank you!

Burntcore's Choice: Both

Title: The Fearsome Foursome

Bella gathered her things quickly as she raced out of her dorm to take her last finals. She couldn't wait to be done with this semester. Her and her group of friends, The Fearsome Foursome, as they liked to call themselves, had big plans once everyone was done.

She checked her appearance in the mirror outside her door as she checked her phone. Alice would approve of her outfit. She had this white spaghetti strapped low cut top and a slouchy cardigan to stave off the cool spring morning. That was paired with some maroon leggings and Bella's usual collection of odd ball braclets. Her jewelry usually didn't have any rhyme or reason, and she liked it that way.

Bella had a feeling her boyfriend, Edward, would also approve of her shirt. He was a breast man and made no attempt to hide it. They had their second final together so he'd get an eyeful later that day.

Both Alice and Edward were members of the Fearsome Foursome. The final member of their stalwart little gang was Alice's boyfriend and Edward's best friend, Jasper. Unbeknownst to Jasper, Alice already had her wedding dress and their kids names picked out. Jasper and Alice had been together even longer then Bella and Edward had, so it was just a matter of time before they took the plunge.

Bella tucked her phone away into her black bag and hurried to class. This was the one she was least looking forward to taking. It was on physics and why she loved science, she just wasn't feeling it this semester. It didn't help that her professor was an ass. As long as she got passing grade, she'd be happy. Her GPA was high enough that she'd live if she got one lower grade. Just one though.

Bella slipped out of her first final of the day, with one more to go, and then she was free. Free to do whatever the Fearsome Foursome decided. She couldn't wait to get some time alone with Edward.

Speaking of, the object of her obsession came walking around the corner, his bookbag slung over his shoulder. As always Edward looked good. His tousled bronze hair stuck out in every direction, his signature look. Edward smiled as soon as he saw Bella, and his expression turned hungry when his eyes dropped to take in her outfit.

"Bella," he groaned as he neared, running a hand up and down her side. "How am I going to concentrate on my final with you dressed like this?"

Bella smirked up at her boyfriend, fully enjoying his discomfort. "Well, the final is on anatomy. I figured this could help you out," she said coyly.

"Right, what you can help me with is in my pants," he retorted as he pulled her up against him.

"Hmm, really?" she replied, playing it off.

"Yeah, really," Edward said huskily, as he dipped his head down to kiss her.

Bella hummed happily and ran her hands through his hair. She could feel just what he was talking about that was in his pants. And she fully intended on helping him out with that later on.

Slowly they pulled away and headed into the lecture hall for their final. This one Bella felt she had in the bag. Dating a pre-med student had it's advantages.

A few hours later, Bella and Edward emerged from the lecture hall, slight fried. The final was harder than either on of them had anticipated. But, it was the last final for both of them. Gleefully, they ran down the courtyard of the Science building and towards the center of the quad.

This was the designated meeting place for the Fearsome Foursome after everyone's finals were done. Bella and Edward's last final was a bit earlier than Jasper and Alice's so they had a little free time. They laid in the grass and enjoyed the sunlight and thought about where they might go for the summer.

Alice had this perfect idea on how to pick where they would all go this summer. She wouldn't reveal the plan so Edward and Bella wondered just what their crazy friend had in mind.

Bella and Edward got in some good make-out time while they waited for Jasper and Alice. Eventually they were joined by their two friends and quickly tried to set their clothes to rights. They were in public after all so it wasn't like anything was really exposed. Bella still blushed, as she always did when she was caught messing around with Edward.

"Oh please, Bella. It's not like we haven't caught you guys in a more compromising position before," Jasper teased.

Bella turned even redder. Alice was surprisingly quiet and looked a little frazzled as she picked at the hem of her bright purple and white striped shirt.

"You okay, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just worried about how I did on my psych final and I'm worried about our trip this year and if you guys like how I decided we'd pick where we are going and if you'll still want to go if you guys don't like it and –"

Edward cut Alice off gently before she exploded. "Alice, honey, it'll be okay. You are a straight A student. You've never done poorly on anything. I'm sure it will be the same for our trip. Whatever you have planned to pick it out will be fine," he soothed.

Bella nodded with a huge grin on her face while Jasper rubbed Alice's back.

"Alice, you'll do fine. You always do! Now lets go see what you have set up! I can't wait to see where we are going!" Bella said excitedly, hoping to help turn Alice's mood around.

Between Bella's excitement and Jasper's presence, Alice calmed down and finally relaxed.

"Okay, let's go!" Alice declared. She wasn't completely herself but was on the right track. She bounced happily away with Jasper, her green skirt flouncing in the wind.

Back in Alice and Jasper's apartment, the Fearsome Foursome sat around in the living room with beers and wine coolers. They talked a little, unwinding from a rough semester of school, before the big reveal.

Alice got up to get everyone drink refills and came back with a globe instead.

"What? Did you put the beer in the globe, Alice?" Edward teased.

"No, Edward. You'll see. I'll be right back," Alice said with a grin and bounced back into the kitchen.

Moments later, she came back with our drinks, much to Bella and Edward's delight. They wanted to cut loose as soon as school was done, and now was a good time to start.

"Okay, Ali, what's the plan?" Jasper asked.

"You don't even know?" Bella asked, incredulously.

"Nope, the Queen herself wouldn't be able to get the secret out of Alice," Jasper declared as he took a long pull from his beer.

Edward watched with amusement, but didn't say anything. He had an idea of what Alice was up to but wasn't completely sure.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We all put blindfolds on and spin the globe. We run our finger lightly over the globe and wherever our finger rests, is a possible destination. Then we blind vote on where we want to go. Whatever place with the most votes wins."

The other three looked at Alice with surprise but interest.

"I'll go first," Bella declared as she jumped up. Alice blindfolded her and spun the globe as Bella's index finger gently dragged along the surface. Gradually, the spinning slowed and eventually stopped. Bella pulled her blindfold off with her other hand and looked at her desintation.

"Black Sea. Hmm, rather wet."

Edward grinned at Bella as his mind went to the gutter.

"Perv," she muttered quietly with a laugh.

The rest of the group took turns at the globe. Jasper selected Amsterdam, Edward picked Nepal, and Alice chose Hong Kong.

"Sooo… lets all vote on where we want to go," Alice chirped happily as she handed everyone scraps of paper and pens. Looking around deep in thought, she pulled Jasper's cowboy hat off his head. "And we'll put our votes in here!" she said, brandishing the hat and putting it on the coffee table.

Quickly and full of excitement, everyone voted and dropped their folded slips of paper into Jasper's hat. Edward and Bella quietly whispered on where they hoped to go.

"So you ready to find out?" Alice declared.

"Go for it!" Edward encouraged.

Alice grabbed the hat and shook it gently, mixing the slips of paper. It really didn't matter as long as the four of them were together.

"Just count them already!" Bella said urgently. She was really hoping for Amsterdam.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Alice said. She reached her hand in and pulled out the first piece of paper.

"One vote for the Black Sea!"

"What the hell? Who voted for that?" Bella asked. Jasper was laughing behind his hand. "Jasper, you ass!"

"Hey, listen up you guys! The next slip is for Amsterdam!"

Bella and Edward cheered.

Alice dug into the hat again. "One more vote for Amsterdam."

"Guess I know where we are going," Edward whispered to Bella, thoughts of all kinds of things they could do there running through his head.

"And the final vote: AMSTERDAM!"

The Fearsome Foursome cheered and couldn't wait to start planning for their trip.

"See, Alice? You had nothing to be afraid of. That was an awesome idea!" Bella said.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "I cannot wait to go to Amsterdam."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com****. Thanks to N****ostalgicmiss**** for creating the blog and letting me play.**

**The characters are courtesy of SM but this little ditty is mine.**

Title: Heaven

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella asked for the tenth time since they started on their anniversary trip.

Edward rolled his eyes slightly and chuckled at his impatient bride of one year. Casually, he ran a hand through his hair while his other stayed on the wheel of his Volvo.

"I told you, love, that it's a surprise."

Bella huffed and looked out the window. Personally, she loved surprises and was quite excited about what her dear husband had planned for their first anniversary. Outwardly, her excitement translated to her asking Edward a billion times where they were going and when they would get there, like a five year-old.

Edward laughed again as he turned the car towards the airport. "You'll find out soon enough. Once we get on the plane, it will be hard to hide where we are going."

"Oh, really?" Bella was both excited over the prospect of finding out and disappointed that she'd know so soon.

Within about ten minutes, Edward had their car parked in the extended stay parking deck at the airport. He offloaded their bags and carry-on and the couple slowly made their way into the main terminal.

Bella's head whipped from one side to the other as she looked at the different destinations available from the different airlines. Her interest continued as they approached the American Airlines counter. A list of departures was on the screen behind the woman at the counter. Bella read them silently while Edward checked in: _Cleveland, New York, Los Angeles, Milwaukee, Miami, Austin, Seattle…_

"There you go, Mr. Cullen. Enjoy your trip!" the American Airlines employee said cheerfully, handing Edward our boarding passes.

Edward's bronze hair flopped around as he nodded his head and picked up their carry-on at the same time. With a soft smile reserved for Bella only, he reached out to take her hand and lead her further into the airport. Bella relished in the warmth from his hand in hers and couldn't wait until his hands could be touching her elsewhere.

Edward slowed at their gate and gathered Bella into a deep hug. His emerald green eyes danced with excitement.

"You're going to love where we are going, Bella."

Bella buried her face into his chest and listened to his heart beat. "I know I will. You plan the best trips."

He pulled back from Bella slightly to look at her face. "I love you, Bella Cullen," he murmured softly before gently pressing his lips to hers.

Mindful of their location, Bella did not deepen the kiss but enjoyed the simple intimacy of the gesture. Edward and Bella were always quite affectionate but they tried to keep their hormones down to a dull roar when they were in public. Who wants to see two grown adults making out like teenagers anyway?

"I love you too, Edward Cullen," Bella replied when she was able. She still didn't know where they were going since Edward had pulled her into his arms as soon as they approached their gate. She tried to peek around his shoulders to look at the gate marquee but he was just a hair too tall, and she was just too short to see over his shoulders.

"Flight 356, service to Miami will begin boarding in five minutes," announced a female voice over the PA system.

"That's us," Edward said lightly as he turned towards the gate with their tickets in hand.

"We're going to Miami?" Bella asked. Miami seemed nice enough, definitely warm which was fitting for all the shorts and bikinis Edward told her to pack.

"Maybe," Edward replied mysteriously with a smirk. He was enjoying dragging this out way too much. He couldn't wait to see the delight in his beautiful wife's face when she realized where they were going.

A short time later, Edward and Bella were settled in to their first class seats. Bella was a bit taken back at sitting in first class but it was more for Edward's benefit than hers. His long legs made flying in coach rather uncomfortable. They had the money, or more correctly, Edward had the money for splurges like this. Between his job as a consultant and his family's money, there wasn't much that Bella or Edward couldn't afford. Still, they both tried to leave reasonably and not be wasteful. First class airline tickets were one of the few splurges that Edward would allow himself.

"Get comfy, love. The flight will be several hours."

Bella moved the arm rest between her seat and Edward's and snuggled close to his side. Edward smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest. She felt perfect right there by his side, where he hoped she always would be.

A couple of times during the flight, Edward and Bella teased each other with soft touches and quiet kisses. They had no desire to join the mile high club, but preferred to drag out the tension until they got to their destination. Edward loved it but he knew that he would be sporting a hard-on much longer than Bella realized he would be.

"Good Morning! We approaching Miami and will be landing in about ten minutes. The weather is a pleasant eighty-five degrees, low humidity, and clear skies. For those of you who are continuing to the lovely island of Antigua, please stay in your seats while the plane deboards," one of the flight attendants announced cheerily.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly.

"Hmm?" he replied idly.

"Are we going to Antigua?"

"Maybe," he replied with a crooked smile.

"Really?" Her voice jumped up about an octave.

"Really," he confirmed, kissing her passionately, for once giving into his emotions while out in public, just to let her know how much he loved her. Edward couldn't wait until she saw where they were staying. If the pictures were any indication, it would be like heaven on earth.

"Oh my God, Edward! I've always wanted to go to Antigua!" she squealed, causing some of the other first class passengers to glare in their direction. Edward glared back. Nothing was going to hamper his wife's joy on their first anniversary, or any anniversary for that matter.

A few hours later, Edward and Bella touched down on the beautiful island of Antigua in the Caribbean. The happy couple looked forward lounging on the beautiful beaches, exploring the small towns, and celebrating their love of one another. Edward was practically vibrating with excitement and anticipation.

Bella oohed and aahed as their taxi took them from the airport to their beachside resort. What Bella didn't realize is that Edward had spared no expense for his wife. Not only did they have their own private lodgings at the resort, but they had their own private stretch of beach, with an open air cabana right there. Edward had numerous fantasies, leading up to their trip, about making love to his wife under the stars and under the sun while the waves crash nearby. It was enough to make his hard-on from the flight to Miami come back in force.

Their taxi pulled up to their resort and a bellhop rushed out and helped unload their bags. The air was full of the sweet scents of the tropics and salt water. Bella was smiling from ear to ear as she basked in the warm sunlight of the Caribbean afternoon. The couple quickly followed the bell hop to the concierge desk to check in.

The gentleman behind the desk looked a little bored until he pulled up Edward's reservation. "Ah, Mr. Cullen, welcome to Antigua! Let me call a porter to take and your beautiful bride to your accommodations."

Bella looked over at Edward with a curious gaze. She wanted to know why they would need a porter take them to their rooms. He only smiled down at her excitedly without saying a word while pulling her toward the front of the resort again.

The porter hopped into a golf cart after stowing their luggage in the back. Edward helped Bella into the backseat and stepped in beside her.

"Edward, where are we going?" she whispered as the porter drove away from the front of the hotel entrance.

"To our accommodations, Mrs. Cullen," Edward teased. He had gone this long without telling her about the private beach so he certainly wasn't going to spoil it now.

Bella rolled her eyes and continued to look around at all the beauty the small island held. It was impossible to be upset or annoyed or anything but unhappy in such a beautiful place.

Only a few minutes later, the porter pulled up to a small, one story bungalow. Edward could hear the waves crashing on the shore from the back of the property. There were palm trees edging the sides with other small tropical plants dotting the outside of the structure. It was perfect.

"Oh, God, Edward, is this where we are staying?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Uh hmm," he replied with a quick nod.

Bella jumped out of the golf cart and ran up the walk to the door of the bungalow. Edward followed at a less frenetic but very pleased pace. The place looked just like it did in the pictures he found online. The money was well spent just based on Bella's reaction alone. She hadn't even seen the entirety of it yet.

The porter took their bags inside to the foyer of the bungalow and waited patiently for Edward and Bella to follow him in. He handed Edward the keys while Edward slipped him a sizable tip. This would ensure that they would get excellent service during their visit.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. My name is Alton. If you or Mrs. Cullen need anything at all during your stay, please call me. Here is my personal pager. No matter what time, I am here to make your visit to beautiful Antigua as perfect as possible."

The porter and personal concierge handed Edward a business card, bowed, and headed back to the main resort on his golf cart.

Finally alone, Edward took advantage of the opportunity and swept Bella up off her feet, causing her to shriek in surprise.

"Edward!" She laughed as she wrapped her arm around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"What?" he replied as he carried her through the bungalow.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still laughing. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Bella's head whipped as she looked around while they walked. All the furnishings were simple and elegant and fitted with the laidback tropical theme of the area.

"I'm carrying my beautiful bride, silly," he replied. Abruptly, Edward turned around and walked backwards until he hit a door. He used his body weight to push the door open and spun around as the rotation of the door carried him around. The smell of salt water and warm sand hit them both.

"Edward… oh my God, this is beautiful!" Bella whispered, awed at their new surroundings.

Edward had carried Bella straight through the small home right to their private beach. Several yards away, their private cabana stood with the white curtains wafting in the breeze. A few yards beyond that was the ocean in its blue azure brilliance.

"All for you, love," Edward crooned in her ear as he walked to the cabana. Carefully, he lowered Bella to the bed inside. She looked around in wonder as he laid down next to her on the bed.

"It feels like we are completely alone," she murmured. The beach was pristine with perfect white, frothy waves breaking upon the shore. She was surprised that there weren't other people there enjoying the water.

"We are. This is our private beach," Edward said as he leaned over on his elbow and stroked his wife's cheek.

Bella looked up at Edward, her deep brown eyes locking with his sparkling green ones. The air around them grew thick as her lips parted. Edward's hand cupped her chin and held it sill as he kissed her.

With a soft, happy sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their kiss deepened and Edward ran his hands down Bella's body. He stopped at her hips and rubbed circles against her skin with his thumbs.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned softly. The soft touches he placed on her body were setting her on fire. They were never shy with affection for one another in private, but the teasing on the flight down and the magic and beauty of their current location made everything that more intense. She felt every caress like it was the first time

Edward buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent of strawberries and vanilla. He was still only partially leaning on her, his lower half resting next to her on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rolled and pulled Bella on top of him.

He continued to touch her all over; loving every moment he was able to reacquaint himself with her body. Bella made the most arousing noises as he kissed her kips, neck, shoulders; anywhere he could reach while his hands explored elsewhere. He cherished her soft curves, her full breasts, her long, smooth legs. Everything about her drew him in.

While Edward was attentive to Bella, she was similarly attentive to him. After adjusting to the new position on top of him, Bella found her hands free to roam across her husband's firm body. As he kissed her neck, she tilted her head to the side and knotted her hands in his hair. She twisted slightly as a particularly well-placed kiss made her shiver. Her movement caused Edward to groan deep in his chest.

Bella's heart swelled upon hearing his reaction. She loved knowing that she was causing it. Her movement also made evident just how much her husband desired her. Feeling his hardness press into her hip and stomach only spurred her on.

She never had done anything like this outside before. While she knew that they were on a private beach, the excitement over the possibility of being caught was exquisite. Bella leaned forward, putting more pressure on Edward's erection and nipped at his ear. Edward growled and his grip on her body tightened.

Before she knew it, she found herself on her back with her husband hovering above her. His green eyes were now dark with desire, and his breaths were short and fast. Bella wiggled again, creating more pressure for both of them. Her body tingled everywhere, coiling especially where Edward's arousal pushed against her.

She reached up and pulled her husband down against her, letting the weight of his body rest on hers. Bella loved that sensation, she felt safe and secure, even while aroused. Edward always worried that he was going to crush her, but she silenced his concerns every time.

Things heated up between the couple. Mere kisses and caresses were not enough to satisfy them. In the humid, tropical air of the Antigua afternoon, clothes began to be slowly removed. The feeling of open air on their naked bodies was like an aphrodisiac.

Bella's hands grasped her husband's manhood firmly but gently, stroking up and down the hot flesh. Edward's body arched and he hissed from the delectable sensations of his wife's hands on him.

"Oh, Bella, love… " he murmured into the breeze.

His hands were busy as well, touching her intimately, stroking the folds of her sex gently, and rubbing the small bundle of nerves with the pad of one finger. His touch shot electricity through her body, making her jump a little beneath him.

Bella wiggled her hips a little bit to encourage Edward to continue with another part of his body. His fingers were fine indeed, but paled in comparison to what his cock could do to her. Edward took the hint and guided himself carefully inside of her.

They both sighed at their joining. The feeling of him slipping inside her for the first time, anytime they made love, was mind-numbing. It certainly wasn't as good as an orgasm, but it was a unique sensation all its own.

Bella and Edward continued to express their love of one another throughout the afternoon, taking the occasional break or a quick nap. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set and the first stars of twilight were starting to show that they removed themselves from their cabana.

They stood side by side on the shore, each wrapped in a sheet from the bed. Their hands were clasped as they watched the sun dip below the horizon.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Mr. Cullen," Bella replied, tugging him towards her gently.

She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. The happy couple stayed that way for some time, enjoying their little slice of heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Nostalgicmiss for creating the blog and letting me play.**

Title: The Plan

I was running. I wasn't sure quite what yet, but I knew I had to get away. There were too many questions and not enough answers. Everyone wanted answers of me and I wasn't even sure if I understood the questions.

So I did the only thing I thought I could do. I ran. I ran into the forest to my private place. I stood at the top of a small hillock in the forest, and looked down back into town. The hazy light of the afternoon trickled in between the trees, casting me in partial shadow.

I didn't know what to do. What did they really expect of me? I was just a kid, right? Okay, maybe not a kid, per se, but wasn't I too young to be making decisions like this? I had just graduated from college, for shit's sake. Wasn't that enough of an accomplishment? Now they wanted to know what I was going to do with my life and where I was going to live and what my plan was. Plan? What plan? Who the fuck had a plan at twenty-one? I didn't even know what I was planning on doing that night much less what to do with my life.

Sure, I had a degree, but I didn't know what to do with it. I guess some people thought that because I had a degree, I had a plan. I didn't. I majored in history because I liked history. But where did I go from here?

Everyone expected me to go into teaching. Their opinion was "What else could you do with a history degree?" But I didn't want to teach. I just liked history. I liked finding where we came from and the stories of people that were long gone. I wondered what happened in the gaps of history that weren't written about… and on things that happened behind closed doors that only the people there knew about.

I was startled by the sound of leaves rustling behind me. I whirled around and saw my boyfriend, Anthony, pushing through the brush to walk up to my private spot.

"There you are, Cara," he said with relief as he cleared the last of the brambles.

"How did you find me?" I thought this was my own secret place. Even if it was only Anthony that found me, I was still a little upset.

Anthony looked at me with a small grin. "It's not exactly a secret the fact that you disappear into the forest when you have things on your mind." He rubbed a hand through his short-cropped brown hair and stretched.

I looked down at my feet and toed a few rocks. "And here I thought I was being slick about my special private spot."

"Don't be upset, Cara. Just because we know about it, doesn't make it any less special. When you are up here, everyone knows not to bother you."

"Then why are you here?" I didn't mean to make it sound so bitchy, but I was still a little peeved that people knew about this place.

Anthony shook his head a little but didn't take offense to my tone. He knew me well. "I came up here because I wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been on edge for awhile and I have been worried about you, baby."

I finally allowed a smile as I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Anthony. It's just that everyone has been on my ass about what I'm going to do next like I'm supposed to know…"

He quirked an eyebrow up as he walked closer to me. "You don't?"

"Well, no. I mean, shit, I just graduated from college."

"Three months ago."

"So? Three months ain't much compared to my whole life. I don't know what to do. What if I pick something and in two years I hate it? What if -"

Anthony took my hands in his and rubbed them gently with his thumbs. "Sweetheart, nothing is set in stone. If you don't like something, you can change it."

"But how?" I asked helplessly, pushing mousy brown hair out of my face.

"The same way everyone else does. You make a choice and move on."

"God, you make it sound so easy," I muttered helplessly.

"It is easy. You're thinking too hard."

Anthony pulled me gently into his arms and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and melted into his embrace. After being together for four years, he knew how to calm me down. His physical presence served as a balm to whatever emotional or mental turmoil I was going through.

He and I had met in college, only to find out that we were from the same town, just different parts. After we had met each other's parents, we realized that we also knew the same people but never had the opportunity to cross one another's path. It was all very ironic.

"That's what you always tell me," I mumbled into his chest.

"Because that's what you always do. Your heart and your head fight all the time," he murmured as he stroked my hair.

"How do I simplify it?" I whispered.

"Find common ground. What leads your head and what leads your heart?"

I pulled away from Anthony slightly to look at him.

"What?"

"If you had to do something right at this moment, if money wasn't an issue, what would you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Don't overthink it. Just your first kneejerk response."

"Um… write, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, I mean, I write a lot on my own." An idea was forming in my head.

"You certainly do. I don't think I ever see you without a notebook in your hand. So if you wanted to write as a career, what would you write?"

I considered this for a moment. "I've always wondered about the bits of history that we don't hear about… the things that we have to fill in the blanks. I have a few theories of my own based on what I've learned."

Anthony looked down at me with a big smile. "See? There you go."

"But, it takes times to make money doing that," I argued.

"Why worry about money?" he asked.

"Because bills won't get paid and I won't eat without it."

Anthony considered this a moment as he ran one of his hands through my hair.

"Well, I have a pretty good job and I've been looking at getting my own place around here."

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Move in with me," Anthony whispered, leaning into me to kiss the shell of my ear.

"What?" I gasped.

"Move in with me," he repeated. "We've talked about it before. Now we have a reason. I have a good job that can support both of us and you can concentrate on your writing."

"I know… but when we talked about it, we were both going to be working," I protested.

"You will be, you'll be writing."

"But that won't p-"

Anthony interrupted me with a kiss. When he finally released me, he held my face affectionately. "You really do overthink too much. You know the kind of job I have. You know I can take care of you."

"But why?"

"Because I love you, silly girl."

I melted in his arms. He knew just how to sway me. I could follow my heart while still being true to my head. I'd still be responsible… and I'd have a Plan.

"I love you too, Anthony."

"So, what are you doing to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to follow what's in my heart."

**A/N Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Nostalgicmiss for creating the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story and its characters are all mine. :)**

Burntcore's Week 13 Pictures

Title: Facebook, Roommates, and Geese

He was online again. His name popped pop up in my online friends box on Facebook. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't want him to think I was some cyber stalker. We had only friended last week after I finally got the courage to send a friend request. Up to that point, we only talked to one another in the few classes we had together. After I found him on Facebook, I stared at his name for a few weeks, trying to decide if I should friend him. Once I had sent him the request, he approved it quickly which was encouraging.

I looked at his name in my online friends box again. _Should I?_

_Would he think I liked him?_

Well, I did like him but I wasn't sure if I was ready to let him know that.

I didn't even know if he had a girlfriend yet.

Gah, I hated this. I wish I had the courage that my friend Lindsey had. She had balls… well, figuratively anyway. If she wanted to talk to a guy and ask him out, she would. I just couldn't. Maybe it was fear of rejection. Who knew.

I stared at his name again. I just wanted to scream _"Talk to me!"_ but this wasn't _Star Trek_ so talking to my computer wouldn't do anything except make my roommate wonder what I was yelling about.

My finger hovered over the left button on the mouse, the pointer on the screen resting on top of Jared's name. My finger began to twitch as my nerves started to get the best of me.

_I can do this. I can do this. No, I can't do this. I can't. _

I took my hand off the mouse and ran it through my long, auburn hair. The curser stayed over Jared's name, mocking me. Disgusted with myself, I turned away from my laptop and surveyed the disaster that was my room. It was a mess. I really needed to clean it up a little.

Sunlight peeked in between the slats of the blinds covering my large bedroom window, my only bedroom window. The thin light helped hide some of the mess. However, it couldn't hide my unmade bed with my funky, striped comforter. Some days I liked it, other days I wish I had something more girly or more feminine. Yet, my bedding represented me… I was unique and not overly girly girl. And really, what was the point in making the bed if I'm just going to mess it up when I got to bed?

I stared at my window again, anything to avoid looking back at my computer screen. _Maybe I lucked out and he's logged off._ Reaching over, I pulled the cord that raised the blinds, brightening my bedroom with late morning sunlight. I peeked out the window and watched a few people jog through the park across the street. No one seemed to notice the red pagoda that peeked out between the trees. I never saw anyone approach it except the occasional gaggle of geese. It fascinated me.

My laptop binged, telling me that someone just IM'ed me on Facebook. I jumped and plopped back into my chair, eager and hopeful that Jared somehow heard my mental plea and messaged me.

_Gah, it's just Lindsey._

The IM box taunted me. The curser in the text box blinked, waiting for me to reply.

**Lindsey G: Hey, what's up?**

I thought a moment before I responded. If Lindsey knew I was being this stupid about talking to Jared, she'd ream me out.

**Michelle B: Not much, just being lazy.**

**Lindsey G: That's nothing new. Have you talked to him yet?**

_I knew it. I knew she was going to ask me about __Jared._

**Michelle B: Talked to who yet?**

**Lindsey G: You know who… ****Jared. That guy you moon about in your class. **

**Michelle B: I don't moon over him.**

**Lindsey G: Liar. So have you talked to him yet, OUTSIDE of class?**

**Michelle B: No….**

**Lindsey G: Why the hell not? He's online right now.**

_Figures she's friends with him too._

**Michelle B: I know, I just… gah.**

**Lindsey G: You can do it, Chelle… just do it. You aren't asking him to marry you. You guys are friends, right?**

**Michelle B: I guess so.**

**Lindsey G: Well, friends talk. So message him. I expect details later. We still on for coffee at Grounds tonight?**

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

**Michelle B: Yeah, yeah. I'll think about messaging him. Yep, still on for Grounds. 9pm right?**

**Lindsey G: Yes. Don't THINK about messaging him. You already overthink everything. Just DO it.**

**Michelle B: Fine, whatever. I need to go.**

I closed the IM box before Lindsey could harass me anymore. Jared was still online. I clicked on his profile to see what he was up to this morning.

_Hmm, he's playing Mafia Wars__._

It looked like he posted on the walls of some mutual friends too. Some of which were girls. Pretty girls. Girls that I thought were prettier then me.

My hand on the mouse kept the curser hovering over his name again in the chat box. Taking a deep breath, I clicked on his name and tried not to flinch when the chat dialogue box popped open.

Again, the curser mocked me. It blinked in the chat box, taunting me to write something. I counted to ten before I put my fingers on the keyboard. Slowly, I typed a simple message that was friendly without being _too_ friendly. But still, my nerves kept me from submitting the it.

I sat back again and fidgeted. _What's the worst that could happen? He doesn't respond? We end up having an awkward conversation that consists of only exchanging pleasantrie?_

I sighed and stared at my computer again.

_I am such a wuss._

My finger hovered just barely above the left mouse button. You could only fit a hair between the pad of my index finger and the plastic of the mouse.

_You can do this._

"Hey Chelle! What are you doing in there?" announced the loud voice of my roommate, Kim, as she came bounding in my bedroom. Startled, I just about jumped out of my skin and inadvertently clicked the mouse.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" I cried, backing away from my computer like it was poison as the dialogue box updated with my message to Jared.

"What's wrong, Chelle?" Kim asked, concerned.

"I clicked it! I can't believe I clicked it! Oh my God!" I was into full panic mode now.

"Clicked what?"

"My mouse! I was-"

I was interrupted mid-rant by the bing of my computer.

_Oh my God._

I sat down at my desk and looked with disbelief at my computer screen. There, blinking innocently, was a reply from Jared.

**Jared C: Hey Chelle! What's up?**

I looked at Kim, my eyes huge. My hands shook as placed them on the keyboard.

"What is it, Chelle?" Kim asked softly as she stood behind me to look over my shoulder.

"It's him."

"Jared?"

I nodded.

"Well, you better answer him, silly! Before he thinks you are ignoring him!"

I turned in my chair to look at her. She had a huge grin on her face. "What should I say?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "What do you think? Just talk to him! You're a smart girl."

I huffed as I turned to face the computer screen.

**Jared C: You there?**

"Damn it!" I swore and typed furiously.

**Michelle B: Yeah, sorry. My roommie was talking to me.**

**Jared C: No problem. So what's up?**

I turned to Kim and jerked my head to the side, hoping she'd take the hint to vacate the room. She rolled her eyes again and walked towards my bedroom door.

"I want details, Chelle," she snickered as she walked into the other room and closing my bedroom door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered.

**Michelle B: Nothing, really. Just chillin in my room trying to get motivated to do something.**

**Jared C: 'Bout the same here. Dustin hasn't even gotten out of bed yet and we were supposed to go get lunch together.**

I laughed to myself. That sounded like Kim and I.

**Michelle B: I know how that is.**

My stomach started growling, thinking about lunch.

**Michelle B: Mm… talking about food made me hungry.**

**Jared C: Have you eaten yet?**

**Michelle B: No, lack of motivation, remember?**

**Jared C: Well, since Dustin can't be bothered to see the light of day, you want to grab something to eat?**

Hold the mother fucking phone! Did he just ask me to lunch?

**Michelle B: Um, sure. Dustin won't mind?**

**Jared C: LOL, I doubt he'll even remember when he wakes up. He was out late last night with the Gamma guys.**

**Michelle B: I hear they have some seriously crazy parties.**

**Jared C: They do. I've been to a couple of but its not my thing.**

**Michelle B: Me either. I like to have fun but that seems to be a little much.**

**Jared C: Soooo, lunch?**

Wow, he's serious.

**Michelle B: You're on. Where?**

**Jared C: You know that little deli by Sonora Park?**

**Michelle B: Yeah, I live right by there.**

**Jared C: Meet me there in 30 minutes?**

I looked at the clock briefly.

**Michelle B: Sure.**

**Jared C: Awesome. See you soon!**

**Michelle B: Yep, gotta go get ready. **

I logged out, giggling as I did so. I did a happy dance around my room as I tried to think about what to wear.

"So I'm assuming the giggling is a good thing?" Kim yelled from her room. Her voice could carry.

"Yeah," I hollered back. "We're meeting for lunch."

I was expecting to hear Kim shout at me again but all I heard was silence. That was until Kim burst through my bedroom door for the second time in ten minutes.

"Holy shit! That's awesome!" she cried, dancing around the room with me.

"I know, right?"

I looked up at the clock again.

"Shit, I gotta get ready."

I ran to my dresser and quickly pulled out a cute but casual outfit for lunch and ran into the bathroom to take the fastest shower I could. Normally, I liked to take my time and soak under the spray, but that wasn't an option today. Today, I was meeting Jared for lunch. I wouldn't call it a date, yet, but it was a start. And it was Jared. _Jared._ Only the guy I had been lusting over the entire semester.

Not fifteen minutes later, I was out of the shower and was throwing my clothes on. I'd just have to do with wet hair. There wasn't enough time to blow dry it and put my make-up on at the same time.

"Sit!" Kim ordered as she came running into my room with her industrial strength blow dryer. "I'll blow dry your hair while you put your make-up on."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Quickly, Kim and I made myself presentable. My hair wouldn't be completely dry, but it was better then dripping wet. I didn't need a lot of make-up either but I wanted to at least even out my complexion a little.

"Okay, you're perfect," Kim declared.

I rolled my eyes. "Far from it, but at least I look cute."

Kim huffed. "Honey, you are more than cute. Just you wait. Jared will tell you."

I shook my head as I grabbed my purse and cell phone. "Okay, I'll be back later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called out as I left our apartment.

I laughed and couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked the block to the deli. As I made the last hundred or so steps, I felt my nerves start to get the best of me. My hands shook a little so I put them in the pockets of my jeans.

The bell on the door to the deli hadn't even stopped jingling before I heard Jared's voice call out.

"Chelle! Over here!"

My head whipped over and saw Jared rising from a booth in the corner. He had a huge smile on his face. _How could a girl possibly turn down a face like that?_ Jared had a warm but strong face, strong from his firm jawline that just itched to be touched. When he smiled widely, a dimple would appear on his left cheek, just like it did now. It seemed like his dimple was winking at me. Jared was tall too, about six feet tall, with a lean but solid build. His dark brown hair was short on the sides but a little longer on the top, the ends curling a little.

"Hey Jared," I said softly as I approached the booth. He was still standing, waiting for me to sit first. I slid down into the seat closest to me and grabbed a menu.

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch, being last minute and all," he said as he slid in across from me. His menu was already open on the tabletop.

"No problem," I said.

I clammed up and couldn't think of what else to say. I kept my eyes glued to the menu and tried not to look at Jared, but it was hard not to do it. He was just _that_ good looking.

"Any recommendations?" I asked, finally coming up with something semi-intelligent to say.

"Um, I like the corned beef a lot," he replied, gazing at me softly with his brilliant blue eyes.

That gaze unnerved me. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ I blushed and looked down at my menu again.

"Chelle, are you okay?" he asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, um, why do you ask?"

"You're normally aren't this quiet in class," he commented.

My blush deepened and I squirmed in my seat.

"I, uh…"

I was saved by the arrival of our waitress, a fellow student from campus. Jared and Alyssa, the waitress, chatted for a moment so I tuned them out. Alyssa sounded annoyed about something, but I didn't know her very well. It seemed that Jared did. _Of course, like I have a chance._

"Chelle?" Jared asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"What did you want to drink?" he prompted with a warm smile. Alyssa snorted.

"Oh, ah, Diet Pepsi, please."

"Do you know what you want to get?" Alyssa asked as she wrote down my drink order.

Jared picked the corned beef. When Alyssa looked towards me, I ordered the same thing. Alyssa rolled her eyes and walked away with an annoyed huff.

_Um, okay._

"Don't mind her," Jared commented.

"Okay," I replied dumbly, not sure what else to say. Alyssa came back quickly and put our drinks in front of us. I may have just been seeing things, but it seemed like she set mine down a little more forcefully than necessary.

"She's just pissed that I turned her down last week for the Spring Fling."

I choked on the sip of pop I just took.

Once I could breathe, I spoke. "You turned her down?" I asked incredulously. "But she's so pretty."

Jared looked down at his pop and tapped his fingers on the tabletop. He looked nervous, which was something I had never seen before from him. Jared was always so confident and sure of himself.

"She is pretty, but I didn't want to go with her," he replied quietly, his eyes slowly looking up at me.

"Oh." _Ask him, stupid! Ask him who he wants to go with! Ask him! AAAASK HIM!_

My subconscious was screaming at me as I sat frozen in my seat. I kept my gaze restricted to my glass of Diet Pepsi, watching the bubbles rise to the top like they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Um-" I started before I was once again interrupted by Alyssa.

"Here you go, Jared," Alyssa said, totally ignoring me, as she placed our sandwiches in front of us.

Jared glared up at her but didn't respond. I didn't mind. I was used to be snubbed by some of the girls on campus. My quirky personality didn't always win me friends.

He sighed and muttered into his plate, "She just needs to get over it already, going to mess up my chances…" His voice trailed off and I didn't catch the rest of what he said.

"What was that?" I asked as I dipped a French fry in some ketchup.

"Oh, nothing, just muttering over her rudeness to you."

I laughed and waved my hand dismissively in Alyssa's direction. "Don't worry about it, Jared. Some peopel are just like that."

"Doesn't make it right," he retorted, looking up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes again.

"No, but what can you do?" I said softly. I was touched that he was upset but it really wasn't a big deal.

"Nothing I guess," he said, sounding defeated.

We ate quietly after that. Alyssa kept her distance, only coming by our table to bring refills, but her glare was quite visible. The air around us wasn't nearly as awkward as it was before but it still felt a little stilted. I wasn't sure if it was because of Alyssa or because of us. Occasionally, Jared and my eyes would meet across the table, making me blush, and return my gaze to my plate.

We both finished about the same time and pushed our plates towards each other. Jared looked over at me with another one of his warm smiles. _Warm, these smiles were making me more than just warm._ He jerked his head to the side, asking if I was ready to go. I nodded and started to slide out of my seat. Apparently Jared didn't want to stick around under Alyssa's sour gaze any longer than necessary; I sure as hell didn't.

I reached for my purse to pay for my lunch but Jared had already beaten me to the punch. He already had his wallet out and was walking briskly towards the cash register.

"Jared, wait," I whispered loudly. I didn't want him to think he had to pay for my lunch.

"My treat, Chelle," he replied, turning his head towards me as he answered. He smirked and winked at me. _He winked at me!_

"Oh come on, Jared," I protested weakly. That wink was doing things to my girly bits.

He laughed but insisted. "Nope, it was my idea, so it's my treat."

Thankfully, Alyssa was not the girl at the register. Jared quickly paid for our lunch and turned towards our table to give a tip but stopped. He tapped his finger to his chin for a moment before he whirled towards me and stuffed his extra bills in his wallet.

"Ready to go?"

"Um, sure," I replied.

"I was going to give her a tip, but her behavior didn't warrant one. That'll teach her to be rude to patrons."

I laughed as I followed Jared out. The view from behind him was almost as nice as the front.

Jared stopped on the corner, looking around like he was considering something. "Go for a walk with me?" he asked quietly with one of his soft smiles. His eyes had a different quality to them now, more determined.

I blushed again. I hadn't blushed this much in ages, but the combination of his smile and his eyes did that to me. "Sure."

He extended his arm to me, his eyes dancing. Not sure where this was going, I channeled the bravery I had earlier when I talked to him online and took his offered arm. I wrapped my hand around his bicep, enjoying the feel of the strength in his arm and the warmth of his body. Satisfied, Jared started leading us towards Sonora Park.

We walked in silence but it was much more comfortable than lunch was. I still wanted to know who he wanted to take to the Spring Fling. I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to break the mood we had created. I couldn't think of a person I would have rather spent my afternoon with than Jared.

Before I knew it. we were approaching the red pagoda that I admired so much from my bedroom window. Looking towards my right, my apartment building stood silently. I counted the windows up till I got to my window on the fifth floor. I sighed happily.

"You okay?" he asked softly, pulling his arm and me closer to him. My heart beat sped up as my proximity to him increased.

"Oh, yeah. I just really love this pagoda."

Jared smiled and steered us towards the object of my interest.

"What do you love about it?" he asked, as we stood in front of the cement stairs leading up to it.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "Perhaps because it is so unique. It doesn't match of the architecture of the area, yet still looks perfect where it is. And that despite its uniqueness, it is looked over all the time." _Wow, was that about the pagoda or about myself?_

"You come here often?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, not really, but I can see it from my bedroom window. I live across the street."

"Oh, okay." Jared smiled again, glancing over at my apartment building before pulling us up the stairs. "This is a nice neighborhood," he commented.

"It is. I rather like living here," I agreed.

We leaned against the rails of the pagoda, standing close enough that our elbows touched. It felt like ever nerve was on fire just from that point of contact. I tried not to shift my weight too much and break our one point of contact.

Using this simple and comfortable contact to boost my ego, I finally got brave enough to ask him the question that had been festering in my mind since lunch.

"So," I began, breaking our silence. "If Alyssa isn't who you wanted to take to the Spring Fling, who did you want to take?"

I held my breath as I waited for his answer. His body shifted as he inhaled. I jumped when I felt his hand on my elbow, gently spinning me towards him. Jared pulled me close, closer than I ever had been to him. His hand dropped from my elbow down to my hand, where it stayed. Jared squeezed it gently as he looked down at me with a gaze I couldn't quite define. His other hand reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

My heartbeat was going a mile a minute by this time. I finally remembered to breathe.

"I wanted to take you, Chelle," he murmured.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes popping open in surprise.

"Yeah, really, if you wanted to go, that is," he added.

I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"I'd like that," I whispered.

Jared's face lit up in a huge smile as he pulled me closer to him. He cupped my face with his hand and gently touched his lips to mine. It was just a gentle, chaste kiss, but it was a promise of things to come.

When he pulled away, I stared at him, surprised and deliriously happy.

"I never knew you felt that way," I said.

"I wasn't sure how to approach you. You seem so different from other girls," he replied honestly.

"I'm not _that_ different," I protested. "I like a lot of the same things that other girls do."

Jared's smile quirked up, "Like what?"

"Like this," I said, as I leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him. Jared wrapped an arm around my waist as I locked my arms around his neck. His lips were so soft and inviting. I just kiss them forever.

We were interrupted by a family of geese who honked loudly as they approached. I started giggling as I pulled away. A few of the darker geese seemed more pissed off by our presence than the others.

"Hmm, chastity geese?" Jared asked with a snort.

"Seems that way," I agreed in between giggles.

I checked the time on my cell phone as the geese progressed across the grass. We had been gone longer than I thought.

"You gotta go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have plans with my best friend tonight and I have some things to get done before I meet her."

"That's cool. Can I walk you to your apartment?"

I laughed but nodded. It was literally just across the street. Jared beamed and we made our way down the steps of the pagoda.

The geese were still there and were quite unhappy that we were on the grass. I couldn't stop giggling as a few of them lunged at Jared.

"I think we need to make a break for it," I said as I scooted out of the way of a goose bill.

"I think you're right!" Jared agreed.

We took off running, through the gaggle of geese, towards my apartment. Our butts survived bite free. When we finally stopped at my door, we were both breathless and laughing hysterically.

"That. Was. Awesome." Jared said between pants.

I nodded, not able to speak yet, leaning over my knees catching my breath.

After a minute or two, we were both finally breathing somewhat normally.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Jared asked, pulling me close to him.

"Okay," I agreed with a big smile.

He leaned down and kissed me, a bit more strongly than before.

"See you later," he said as he turned to leave.

"Bye."

I quickly entered my apartment and leaned against the door after I closed it. I was so very glad for Facebook. So very glad for Facebook and roommates.

**A/N Thank you for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

******A/N The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Nostalgicmiss for creating the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story and its characters are all mine. :)**

*****tissue warning*****

Burntcore's Week 14 Pictures

Picture Choice: Both

Title: Missing You

I stared at the picture of Katie and me lying in the grass from last summer with my dog Bijou. I couldn't believe it had been a year already. It seemed like it just happened yesterday… and now we were having a memorial service tonight to remember her by.

That day was like any other. Katie and I had spent the day together like we did all the time. It was late summer, only weeks before our senior year was supposed to start. We were so excited that we got lockers next to each other in the senior hallway. We spent the morning going through our closets and comparing our new clothes for school.

Our senior year… it was the one thing that we had looked forward to for years. This was it, the culmination of all the years of school, our final hoorah before we were cast out into the world as adults.

And now I stood here, officially an adult and a high school graduate, missing my best friend.

We were supposed to do this together.

Tears tracked down my face and I roughly brushed them aside with my hand. I didn't want to start crying yet. Tonight would be bad enough.

Arms wrapped around my shoulder, making me jump until I realized it was just my mom. I sunk into her embrace gratefully.

"Shhh, baby girl. I know it's rough," my mother soothed, rubbing my shoulder. She looked down at the picture in my hand and smiled sadly.

"I remember taking that picture. You two had such fun that day."

I could only nod. If I spoke, my voice would betray me, and I'd start crying in earnest.

"Still can't believe she's gone. Deanna hasn't been the same," she mused quietly. Deanna was Katie's mom. Something broke within her that night when she learned her only child, her beautiful baby girl, had been killed.

"No one has," I added in a whisper. No day had been the same. Katie was my best friend. How could anything ever be the same?

"Come on, sweetheart. We gotta get ready for the memorial," my mom said as she steered me toward the house.

I didn't respond but followed my mother inside the house.

In my bedroom, I looked at the outfit that was laid out on my bed. It was one of Katie's outfits. It was one of the outfits that we had agreed to swap after we raided each others' closets. She should've been the first person to wear this, not me.

Far too soon, my parents and I were climbing into the car and off to the memorial site, the high school football field. It was fitting, it was the location of her death.

The crowd at the field was huge. I grumbled under my breath at the sight. Katie was a fairly popular girl but there was no way all these people knew her. I supposed I should be happy at least that they were all here to help celebrate her life… and it would serve as a warning.

It was so unfair. Katie was too young to have her life taken from her. Why did it have to be my best friend?

We made our way to the field, walking through the small groups of people, each group holding the small white cloth balloons. They were a lot like hot air balloons but on a much smaller scale. Katie always wanted to go in one. This was our homage to her. As we walked, people would murmur soft things towards us or gently touch our arms as we passed. I didn't want this attention. This wasn't about me.

My parents pulled me to a stop as we approached the center of the gathering. Katie's mom Deanna, and her father, Jon, stood on a small platform. There were a few small floral arrangements along the edge of the platform. Katie's picture stood in the center, behind her parents, larger than life, smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. The picture was from her senior photographs taken just a week before her death, for her senior year that she never got to experience. The school even granted her an honorary diploma that Deanna accepted at Graduation. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

We joined Katie's parents on the platform and I tried to hide behind the adults. I wasn't comfortable with this. I didn't want to face this. Deanna looked back towards me with a small smile on her face.

"You came after all," she murmured.

I stared at my feet. "I had to." It wasn't that I didn't want to, although there was a part of me that didn't, but I _had_ to be here. I had to be here for Katie, for her parents, for my parents, but mostly for Katie.

Deanna nodded and pulled me into a rough hug.

"You were such a good friend to her, Eva. I will never forget what you meant to my little girl."

I sniffed and tried not to cry.

"Shall we get started?" Jon asked quietly.

Deanna nodded and gently released me from the hug but clasped my hand to keep me close.

Jon turned on the microphone that was on a small stand nearby.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. We, Katie's parents and I, appreciate it so much that all of you would take time out of your night and remember our little girl. She was such a light in our lives."

Jon's voice broke and he took a moment to collect himself.

"She was like any typical teenage girl. We had our rows, but overall, she was a good girl. She was smart, beautiful, and was a good friend." He glanced at me with a small, watery smile.

"But she was too trusting and trusted the wrong person." His face hardened as the anger of his daughter's unnecessary death came to the surface.

"Let our pain serve as a warning. She didn't have to die if we had been more vigilant. If we had just-" Jon cut himself off as his emotions overtook him. His shoulders began shaking as he cried quietly.

Finding strength I didn't know I had, I took the microphone from Jon's hand and approached the huge gathering.

"Katie was my best friend. I miss her every second of every day. We were supposed to go to college together. Now I'm doing it on my own. And it was all because of him."

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to find my focus. Jon had stopped crying by this time but had his face buried in his wife's neck as they comforted one another.

"I had my reservations about Paul myself, but I never thought it would lead to what happened. He had issues that no one realized he had. I never thought I'd see the guy who said he worshipped Katie push her off the bleachers in a jealous rage."

My memories came back in full-force, bringing back the one night, the one moment I wished I could forget. I would never forget it seemed to go by so slowly and so fast all at the same time.

"I remember that night like it was yesterday. We were at cheerleading practice, getting ready for school to start and the first home game. Everyone who knew Paul, knew he was a little odd but he seemed harmless. No one knew how angry he could become.

"Katie and he had become friends last summer, closer than I realized, closer than I think she realized. He felt he had a claim on her, a stake, just because they were friends. But she had the audacity to want to spend time with me over him."

The guilt I couldn't quite get over enveloped me. I knew that I didn't cause her death, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. If she hadn't chosen me over him, perhaps she'd still be alive.

"He flipped. They argued on the bleachers. I watched from the field, trying to figure out what was going on. He kept advancing on her, causing her to move farther and farther up the steps, until they were at the top. I should've screamed, I should've done something, but I didn't."

A sob threatened its way up my chest but I wasn't ready to give in yet. Her story needed to be told. She needed to be remembered.

"I can only imagine that she refused him once again because suddenly he began gesturing wildly, and then… then… he p-p-pushed her." I began stuttering as my emotions took over. "She flipped over the railing and f-fell. She fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Paul hopped over the railing and fell too, but he got up…. Eventually."

Sobs were heard across the field. I gritted my teeth and tried to force down my own sadness. This wasn't all there was to Katie. There was so much more.

"But it is not how she died that she should be remembered. She lived every day to its fullest. Her life was so much more than her death."

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst into tears. My parents pulled me to them and held me as my body shuddered, wracked with a year's worth of pain and loneliness.

Deanna took that moment and spoke, taking the microphone carefully from my grasp. She invited everyone to remember a moment of Katie's life and release their balloons, letting the happy memories of Katie flood the heavens so we all could remember how she lived.

I heard the crowd murmuring as each group found something to say to one another quietly. A sense of peace came over me as the voices floated around the field. I couldn't hear distinct stories but the love that was coming from everyone buoyed my aching spirit. Rubbing my eyes, I looked up and saw hundreds of balloons illuminating the night sky. Hundreds of memories of Katie.

"Katie, you finally made it up there. I miss you. I love you," I whispered, sending my thoughts up with all the balloons, as I finally said goodbye to my best friend.

**A/N Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Nostalgicmiss for creating the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story and its characters are all mine. :)**

Title: Behind the Lens

We had been friends since grade school, drawn together like magnets. She was always the prettier one with naturally tan skin and glossy black hair. I was all knees and elbows with wispy blonde hair. My mother told me I would grow up to be a breath-taking beauty. I tried to believe her. If I was going to be a beauty, my friend was going to be gorgeous.

As we grew, we both grew into our own individual beauty. Marcella stayed true to her classic beauty, enhanced with high cheekbones and expensive cosmetics. My wispy blonde hair darkened into a dirty blonde and I was blessed with blemish free porcelain skin. I hardly ever wore make-up, I didn't feel the need. And yet, we were friends. She was the ying to my yang. We still giggled over the same boys, sighed over the same shows, and dreamed of fame and fortune bringing our art to the world. How we wanted to go about it was different.

She was born for the stage and screen. She was one of those few talented people who could act and sing at the same time, not one of those actresses that tries to do a musical and relies on studio magic to make her voice sound good. Marcella was in every play and every musical the Drama Club put on in high school. She did prose in the Speech and Debate Club. She even got parts in the community theater during the summers.

What did I do? I captured memories and moments. I catalogued Marcella's growth as an actress with my camera lens. I froze little moments in time of life and things around us with my Canon. I found beauty in a single leaf laying on the sidewalk, in a puffy cloud floating across the sky, and the great moments in my friends' lives where they were their best, like Marcella when she was on stage.

Marcella was born to be in front of the lens. I was born to be behind it. I did not envy the attention she got. I got my own accolades as my photography won awards and earned me a scholarship to college. Marcella went to college as well but she really didn't plan on finishing. She was using college as a staging ground for her professional career. All she needed was to attract the right people and she'd be off to stardom.

After a few years of doing the bare minimum in college, Marcella found her big break. She was cast into a major movie, and while it wasn't the lead starring role, it was big enough to get her noticed. After that, I didn't see her for some time. We still talked on the phone and texted and sent emails but it wasn't quite the same.

While she was filming, I landed my first internship. It was grunt work but it was at a major photography house that dealt mostly with models and art pieces. I wasn't sure yet if I wanted to be freelance or be attached to a specific company. That decision would be best based on the type of photography I wanted to pursue. The kinds of pictures found in the National Geographic were quite different from the ones found in the National Inquirer.

Marcella regaled me with stories about filming and all the amazing people she had met. I shared stores of getting coffee for the photographers, water and cigarettes for the models, and still trying to learn the ins and outs of professional photography. I think she was getting the better end of the deal. Her picture was splashed across glossy magazine covers from events and places she had been. I bought every one I saw, pleased that my friend was being so successful.

One day I laughed at the absurdity of it all when I saw a spread of Marcella's. She was covered in head-to-toe designer clothes. Her hair and skin were perfectly made up to the nines. No one could deny her allure. I looked down at my own 'collection' of clothes. I just grabbed what was comfortable and clean out of my closet. I was lucky that day that I actually matched. I still didn't wear make-up, and my wispy hair was tied back in a lose knot. Ah, opposites we still were.

I had my admirers in college; sure, as I was still fairly attractive, but definitely not like the kind of horde of people that followed Marcella devotedly. I decided that I liked having my freedom.

By the time I graduated from college, Marcella had become a household name. She was hailed as the next Hollywood bombshell. My friends from talked about her, amazed and impressed that I knew her. Yet, our friendship remained. I hadn't seen her in well over a year but a week did not go by where we didn't speak to one another. I looked forward to when we could see each other again.

Our next meeting was unexpected as it was awesome. I was still trying to find a company to get full-time work so I was operating as a freelancer. She told me that she was going to be visiting New York to do some PR work for her next film. It was supposed to be pretty hush-hush so she wouldn't be swamped with fans. I told her I was holed up in Boston on assignment so I could surprise her.

It was perfect. It was a beautiful late summer day as I sat on the steps of the American Museum of Natural History. Tourists were coming and going all around me, ignoring this slight blonde girl on the steps. I idly played with my Canon camera, a significant upgrade from the one I had as a child, as I waited for Marcella.

My patience was rewarded as a white limo pulled up to the side of the large marble and granite steps of the museum. The car stopped by a section of the stairs that were roped off from the rest. A handsome man in a well-tailored suit popped out of the driver's side and quickly opened the passenger door of the limo.

Out stepped the gorgeous Marcella. I quickly aimed my camera and began taking photos of her. I had no intention of selling them. I wanted to see if she'd recognize me there, despite the few years that had passed since we had last seen one another. People coming and going from the museum noticed her arrival and whispers were heard.

I kept my spot on the steps, snapping away. The sound of my camera and the light reflection from my lens finally got Marcella's attention as she walked up the stairs.

"Elena?" she shouted, her face breaking into a bright smile.

"Maybe," I hollered back, rising and taking a few more pictures.

Despite her fancy shoes and her designer dress, she hoped the ropes and ran over to me. I laughed merrily and tossed my camera in my bag as she nearly bowled me over with a hug.

"You told me you were in Boston!" she cried, not releasing her deathgrip on me.

"I was. Yesterday," I replied drolly.

She finally let me go and looked around, noticing the crowd we had gathered. Now I was the one in front of the lens and not behind as people with camera phones took pictures of Marcella the movie star and her friend.

"Good Lord, Elena, let's get out of here before they think we are a couple," she teased.

I laughed again as I grabbed my camera bag and followed her into a private entrance of the museum.

"So, how is Rob doing? Have you worn away his British accent yet?" I teased, as the door shut behind us.

**A/N Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Nostalgicmiss for creating the blog and letting me play.**

Title: Into the Wild Blue

Blue is the water that reflects down below

Blue is the sky that shines from above

Here on the precipice I stand, halfway between

Halfway between a boy and a man

To fall, to fly… to be

My friends below made their choice

Should I follow or blaze my own path

I am unique, I am an individual, I am me

So I jump, but not just to the water below

But to my life, for my life

I jump, I dive, I choose

Into the Wild Blue

I fly, I soar

Into the Wild Blue


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey look, I'm alive! For those that read my regular fic, Breaking From the Ordinary, I haven't given up by far. I am still working on it. I needed a much needed break from everything. I have about 3 1/2 pages written thus far and hope to have it done by next week. I also am doing a review of _Lord of the Flies _for Fictionista Workshop. Look for my review to be posted on their site on 9/29 as a part of "Banned Books Week."**

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story and its characters are all mine. :)**

**For anyone familiar with my writing, this is something completely different. Enjoy!**

Burntcore's Week 18 Pictures

Title: Special Boy

I remember coming here as a small child. I haven't been here in years. Can't believe it's been this long. My Momma used to swing with me out in the meadow before we headed out to the shore to play in the surf. I loved those times. I was her special boy. She always told me I was special boy.

And now Momma's special boy was back.

Even after Momma left her special boy. Guess I wasn't that special after all.

Momma left me and Papa when I was eight years old. I came home from school, the last day of school for the year, and Momma was in her bedroom, packing her suitcase with another woman I had never seen before. The strange woman seemed to know Momma very well. Momma seemed sad but excited as she packed. I watched Momma with a calm that eight year olds normally do not have. Something about the tableau before me made me keep my lips sealed. Something about it was wrong.

As Momma closed the top of her suitcase, the other woman leaned over and kissed my Momma, like my Papa did. When Papa would kiss Momma, she'd lean into him and sigh. This time, Momma moaned and ran her hands down the woman's side. Her reaction confused me.

"I love you, Claire," Momma whispered softly.

What? No! She's supposed to love Papa and me, her special boy! Why was she saying this? Big, fat tears started to roll down my chubby cheeks but I didn't make a sound. Why was Momma saying this?

"I love you, too, Sarah," the other woman said, wrapping her arms around Momma's waist.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Momma said. "What am I going to say to Leo? Not to mention Russ. How I can really do this?"

"Sarah, we've talked about this. Russ is a good dad. He'll be able take care of Leo. Haven't you felt neglected long enough?" Claire asked, brushing a strand of Momma's dark blonde hair out of her face.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing! You know you want this, to be together."

I didn't understand. They were lying. Momma and Papa were together. Not Momma and this strange woman. She was ruining everything! I had to do something. Standing as straight as I could, as tall as any eight year old boy could, I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked into my Momma's bedroom.

"Momma, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

I glared at the woman my Momma called Claire. Momma turned away and I saw her shoulders shake out of the corner of my eye.

Claire smiled and knelt down to be eye-level with me. "Leo, your momma and I are going away for a little whlie. She-"

I interrupted this lying, evil woman with a strong shove, knocking her back onto her butt. "You're lying!" I screeched. "Momma said she'd never leave her special boy. She told me so!"

Claire grimaced as she stood up. "Sarah, do something with your son," she ordered coldly.

Sniffling, Momma turned around and knelt down before me like the lying woman did. "Leo, you will always be my special boy, no matter where I am. I need to do this."

My tears started up again as I looked up at her, her face streaked with tears and her brown eyes red and puffy. "But why, Momma? Ain't me and Daddy enough?"

"I'm sorry, Leo. Someday you'll understand," she said softly. Momma stood up and kissed the top of my head.

Twenty years later, the only thing I understood was that women were lying, evil creatures, never to be trusted.

Oh sure, I tried the girlfriend thing in high school. I had finally let my guard down long enough to let this sweet, dark blonde haired girl in. Just when I thought I might be in love with her, and she might be my special girl, she proved once again that women couldn't be trusted. I walked into the boy's locker room of my high school and saw her with another guy's dick buried deep into her slit as she cried out in pleasure.

I turned right around and immediately swore off women or anything that bled for a week each month and lived.

Back at the shore, I walked along the boardwalk, trying to forget about the happy times of my childhood, before _Claire_ came into the picture. I hoped Jordan would help me make happier memories. He was _my_ special boy now.

Just thinking about him was enough to help center me. My mind went back to last night in the hotel as we were in bed. I was upset, being here again, and he knew it. Jordan did what he did best to make me feel better. He could suck a cock like none other. And his hands. His hands alone were enough to make my body harden.

Trying not to distract myself too much, I shook my head clear of my Jordan fueled fantasies. I was here for a reason. I, for the first time in my life, wanted to try to exorsize the demons that had been following me since that fateful day. While I would never be interested in women romantically, I needed to deal with these issues in order to be a productive member of society.

I walked to the end of the boardwalk and hesitated before I stepped into the soft sand. The waves crashed gently, soothing my troubled mind. Familiar footsteps behind me relaxed me further.

"Leo."

I felt the tightness between my shoulders lessen as Jordan's low, soft voice said my name.

I turned my head back over my shoulder and gave him a small smile. I needed his presence here to help me get through this. Jordan's footsteps continued until he was standing next to me in the sand. He took my hand in his, squeezing it gently.

Taking a deep breath, we walked hand in hand towards the tide. The waves were starting to come in faster and louder. We stared into the surf for awhile without saying anything. He and I didn't need to speak, he knew what I needed right now.

I glanced down at my watch and sighed. "It's time, Jordan," I murmured.

He smiled sadly as he leaned over and kissed me softly, his tongue barely brushing my lips. Not satisified with just a simple kiss, I pulled his hand that was still in mind behind my back, pulling his hard chest against mine abruptly. My other hand wrapped around his neck and held him there as I dipped my tongue into his mouth.

We pulled apart, resting our foreheads together. I kept my eyes closed and just breathed in his scent.

A perfume I hadn't smelled since I was a boy invaded my nostrils. It raised the hairs on the back of my neck and made my heart start beating furiously.

I turned towards the boardwalk where the scent was coming from. Jordan's grip on my hand tightened as we gazed at the person before us.

"Hello Leo," she said.

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics, the characters belong to S Meyer, but the story is my little drabble. :)**

Burntcore's Week 19 Pictures

Posting Date: September, 30, 2010

Picture Choice: 1

Title: Honeymoon on Ice

I looked around and gazed at the stark but amzing vista before me. Everywhere, as far as the eye could see, was snow and ice. The hills, the valleys, the dunes, the mountains, all were frozen. It was a strange metaphor for my existance, for I was also frozen. I was forever frozen at seventeen. But, just as these hills and valleys change, I change. I changed. Bella changed me.

I felt the cold, but it didn't affect me. If I had been human, I would have already started to succomb to the elements. The deep rooted cold was almost as pleasant as the heat of the sun from Bella and my first honeymoon on Isle Esme. The two extremes reminded me I was still alive, even if I was techincally an undead creature.

Her footsteps behind me soothed me, as always. Her presence always grounded me, no matter what was going on in the world. She humbled me. I always thought I was the strong one, when she was human. She has proven me wrong time and time again. Now that she was like me, she was strongest of us all. Physical strength was dominated by Emmett, but she, she was unbeatable by her heart and her spirit and her capacity to love.

"So intense you are, Edward." Bella said. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but in the quiet of this desolate place, it was like a vibrant shout to the heavens.

I smiled softly at my wife of five years. "Yes, I suppose."

Her small hand curled up into mine, braiding our fingers together. I looked over her and couldn't decide which sight was more breathtaking: the frozen tundra at our feet or this dazzling woman in front of me.

I wasn't just saying she was dazzling because she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but she was _literally_ dazzling in the sun. The special feature of our skin that set us apart from humans, the one feature that I held in contempt for so long, was beautiful on her. Her skin sparkled like she was dusted with diamonds.

"You're dazzling me again," she murmurs, smiling up at me.

"I would say the same, love," I replied.

Bella sighed happily and looked out over the frozen landscape.

"This is amazing, Edward. I wouldn't have been able to enjoy this as a human, especially not in just jeans and a sweater. I'm so glad you brought me here."

I smiled and pulled her gently in front of me so I could rest my hands on her waist. "There are a few advantages to our nature, this is true."

"How did you find this place?"

"Canada? Well, I looked at this thing called a map. Perhaps you've heard of it?" I tease, snickering.

Bella gives me a dark look.

"Har har, funny man. The Ayles Ice Shelf isn't exactly on the top ten best tourist destinations, even for vampires. So how did you find this place?"

I smiled again and pulled her against my chest. If I thought hard enough, I could remember how her heartbeat felt against my body.

"Just in my travels. It was once connected to Ellesmere Island but broke off a few years ago. I would come here to think without having to hide. The only other creatures here are the wildlife and they stay away from our kind."

Bella nodded slightly. "It's peaceful here. I can see why you would like it."

"And now I wanted to share it with you," I continued. Slowly, I leaned down and ran my nose down the side of her neck. "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Cullen."

I saw her smile from the corner of my eye. "Happy anniversary, Mr. Cullen," she replied.

"There is another advantage to this place, you know," I added, as my hands drifted up from her waist to cup her breasts.

Bella leaned into my body, her back arching. "Mmmm, is that right?"

"Yeah, it is," I told her as I kiss her shoulder and massage her delicate flesh under my fingertips.

Bella moaned softly and ran her hands down my hips.

"It's peaceful and private," I whispered, as my hands ran down her stomach to her waist. "No one for miles." My fingers continued downward, unbuttoning Bella's jeans.

She shimmed easily out of her jeans and spun around, quickly making work of my shirt.

"Sounds all kinds of perfect," Bella purred as she pushed my shirt off my shoulders and started on my pants.

The rest of our clothes were quickly discarded around our bodies as I showed my wife how much I loved her.

Several times.

I personally enjoyed hearing how our passion-filled voices echoed off of hills of Ayles Ice Shelf. Although I hoped that it wouldn't cause any more ice to break free from Ellesmere Island. Alice said we'd be fine.

So I let my wife show me how much she loved me, until the moon chased the sun across the sky and beyond.

**A/N Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Burntcore's Week 20 Pictures**

**Posting Date: October 7th, 2010**

**Picture Choice: Both**

**Title: My Heart Aches**

Morgan sat on a tree root overlooking Lake Crescent. The calm, still waters helped sooth her whirling thoughts. She came here often to think, although she tried to stay away on the weekends. This was a popular turn-off point for tourists and the weekends were when they were the busiest. Nothing was more disruptive then loud out-of-towners oohing and ahhhing over the vista.

However, she took her chances and ventured out on Highway 101 on that Saturday afternoon. She really needed to escape home for awhile. Her relationship with her boyfriend, Lincoln, was at a crossroads. They had gotten into a bad fight, the worst they've ever had, and she wasn't sure where to go from there. She loved Lincoln, but she couldn't go on like this. They couldn't go on like this.

Morgan recalled the note that she found tucked into her favorite book earlier that morning. Lincoln was known for doing that, except this time the message wasn't a love note. The slip of paper fell out of my book when I grabbed it to do some reading. The small rectangle fluttered to the ground, the message that had been written on side flickering as it fell down.

"My heart aches"

Leave it to Lincoln to sum up his feelings so succiently. It looked like he had taken his time with this particular message. Morgan could see the faint lines of pencil underneath the black sharpie.

"My heart aches"

_Well, that makes two of us, _Morgan thought bitterly to herself as she stared at a crack in the bark of a nearby tree. She ached for him, but not just in pain. She ached in love, in lust, and in loneliness. After their fight, she had not seen him in several days.

Their typical answer to a problem or a conflict was to ignore it. This worked out at first with the little stuff. But the little stuff piled up and became big stuff. Eventually something big came up and caused that pile of ignored issues explode.

Lincoln and Morgan yelled and screamed and cried and pulled at their hair. Words were exchanged that couldn't be taken back. Some words deserved to remain, to be a reminder.

"My heart aches."

Morgan sighed and thought about her future, their future. She had finally made up her mind as a car pulled up into the turn-out. Two couples stepped out, a younger set just a little older than Morgan and Lincoln. The second couple made her pause. They were elderly, but it was easy to see the love between them. The man, stooped with age, hobbled over to his wife's door and helped her out. She smiled hugely, lighting up her face and briefly showing the beauty that she once was. Carefully leaning over, she kissed her husband on the check and kept her hand on his arm as they slowly made their way to the rail of the turn-out.

Morgan could hear the voices of the two couples but could not make out words. What they said wasn't important. Their body language was more telling. It was apparent that the younger couple were in the middle of a disagreement. The woman leaned away from her spouse with an air of offense. The man stood stiffy, anger emenating from his lean frame. The elderly couple watched the pair sadly. The younger woman said something sharply to her husband before she stalked over to the older woman.

Feeling like a voyerur for watching the interaction, Morgan stayed in her spot on the tree root and observed. The elder man made a gesture to his wife with a soft smile. She smiled back and led the upset young woman off to the side. The older man walked over to the younger and they talked softly.

The two younger people animately pled their cases to the older. Each of the older couple remained calm and patient, speaking only occasionally. The air of peace of Lake Crescent and the attitude of the older couple infected the younger. The young man's and the young woman's gestures became more reasonable and their posture less angry.

Satisified, the elderly pair turned their charges back to one another. The young woman looked sheepishly at her husband. His expression mirrored hers. Slowly, they approached one another and clasped their hands together. After standing together shyly for a few minutes, they finally began talking. The elderly pair looked on with pride and satisfaction.

Morgan was touched to the core by the scene she witnessed. Here, that was what her and Lincoln needed. Communication. They needed to talk and air out their issues. While her and Lincoln didn't have the benefit of elderly advice for them, they could still get somewhere. Somewhere past the impass that had them in limbo.

Digging out her cell phone, Morgan settled back down on her tree root seat. She quickly dialed Lincoln's number and tried to keep the butterflies at bay. The longer it took for him to pick up the more nervous she got. Right before she thought she was going to be put into voice-mail, he picked up. His voice was soft but cautious.

"Hi, Lincoln. I want to make this work. We need to talk about this out. Can you meet me at Lake Crescent?"

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Burntcore's Week 21 Pictures**

**Picture Choice: Both**

**Title: Redemption**

I sat in my tub, my hair piled up in a mess on the top of my head, as I tried to figure out what to do next. Cory contacted me out of the blue, the first time since he left two years ago. At that time, he said it was for the best, that he couldn't be the man that I needed him to be.

To me, it sounded like a cop out. If he really wanted to be that man, he just had to try.

It was the same conversation we had several times over the years when his drinking got out of control again. The same line he would give me before he would walk out on his way to the nearest bar, only to come crawling back a few weeks later. And I was the same idiot that kept letting him come back. Except the last time. The last time was it. I wanted him to get help and he insisted that there wasn't a problem. I had enough and told him if he walked out than it was it, for good, not more crawling back.

He must've believed me because he never did come back. I never heard from Cory again until this morning when an message popped in my gmail. He sounded remarkably sober in the email.

Which led to where I was now: sitting in my tub, surrounded by happy bubbles that normally helped me think, trying to figure out what I should do. My mind went through Cory's email again, trying to decide if he meant what he said.

_Dear Holly,_

_I'm sure I'm the last person you'd expect to hear from, but I am hoping you'll hear me out. I feel that I owe you an explanation or at least an apology for what I put you through. I'm not expecting anything. I just want to talk to you for a little bit and thank you. You have affected my life and that I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be alive, if it wasn't for you._

_Please give me this opportunity. I'll be in town this weekend. If if you are willing, please meet me by the railroad tracks that we used to walk along at 3pm on Saturday._

_Truly,_

_Cory_

It seemed pretty straight forward but what did he mean that he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me? Guess the only way I'd find out would be by meeting him on Saturday.

As the week went by, Cory's email stayed on the forefront of my mind. I still hadn't decided what I wanted to do. There was a part of me that was curious over what he had to say. There was another part of me that wanted nothing to do with him. It took me long enough to get over him, and there were some days that felt like I hadn't completely. And there was that tiny part of me that still cared about him, that wanted to know what he was doing now, how he was doing.

Saturday morning found me soaking in the bathtub once again. I nervously nibbled on my fingernails as I tried to pretend that my bath was soothing me. Once the water had cooled and I started shivering, I gave up and got out of the tub.

"What a waste of perfectly good bubbles," I commiserated as I watched the happy bubbles swirl down the drain.

I wrapped my robe around me and padded barefoot into my kitchen to get something to eat. My stomach was fairly unsettled but I knew I needed to try to eat something. I made a few pieces of toast with peanut butter while I idly watched some program on the TV. My mind was elsewhere the entire time and I wouldn't have been able to tell you what I had been watching if you asked.

As it approached the hour in question, I quickly dressed in jeans, comfy boots, and my favorite sweater. Turning to walk back to the living room, my gaze stopped on an old faded photo album that sat on a back corner of my bookshelf. A thin layer of dust covered the outside. I gingerly reached out and grabbed the album, my fingers leaving tracks in the dust. I dusted the cover of the album with the sleeve of my sweater and walked into the living room.

The television was still droning on, but I didn't pay it any attention. I sat down on the couch, curling my feet underneath me. My heart was racing as I gazed down at the seemingly innocuous red cover. I hadn't looked at these pictures in several years and I wasn't sure what looking at them would bring up. Taking a deep breath, I opened the cover and looked down at the first captured moments of my relationship with Cory.

There were such smiles on our faces. In one, we were laughing with a group of friends on a couch. That was when we had first started seeing one another. It was Superbowl Sunday, and our group of friends had gathered to watch the game. I was nervous that day, knowing Cory was going to be there. We had mutual friends and the last few times we had been at the same gatherings, a connection had been building between us. Shortly after that picture, Cory grabbed my hand and didn't release it the rest of the evening.

In another, we had our glasses raised in a toast to someone speaking off to the side. Some others were posed pictures of us on vacations we took. Each one showed us at our happiest. However, as I turned the pages, memories that weren't captured in the album came to mind, memories that weren't as happy. The fights, the accusations, the nights where I was woken up by late night phone calls from a drunken Cory needing a ride home.

Feeling that I had enough and needing to keep the past in the past, I shut the album and laid it on the coffee table. I tried to remember the good man that Cory once was, how he was when we first met. It helped improve my mood enough that I decided to go through with the plan to meet him by the tracks.

Before I stepped out the door, I ran back over the album and ripped out a specific picture, one that to me, represented the last happy moment before our final downfall.

As I drove, my fingers tapped on the steering wheel. I still couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Was this going to actually solve anything? Or was it just going to dredge up old feelings and old resentments? This question remained unanswered as I parked in an old parking lot near the railroad tracks. A few other cars dotted the parking lot.

I slowly got out of the car and looked around; trying to see if could spot Cory anywhere. It didn't appear that anyone was in sight. Shrugging and stuffing my hands in my pants pockets, I walked toward the tracks. My footsteps remained soft until I reached the tree-line. Then, the only noise that could be heard was the rustling of leaves as my feet moved. I kept my head down and watched my feet kick up the leaves, admiring the fall colors.

I hadn't gone much farther before I heard a soft, masculine voice call out to me.

"Holly?"

I turned slowly and saw Cory standing on the opposite side of the tracks. He looked different but exactly the same all at the same time. His body was still lean and his hair still dark. Cory wore his hair shorter than I remembered, but it was a good look for him. I lifted my hand and waved at him slowly without moving. Cory must've taken that as an invitation and quickly walked across the tracks towards me.

"Holly, I am so glad you are here. I wasn't sure if you still used that email address," he said softly once he stopped a few feet from me.

"I still do. Not much has changed with me," I replied softly.

Now that he was closer, I was able to see other things that had changed about him. His face looked clearer, younger almost. He stood taller, more sure of himself. His blue eyes no longer looked watery and bleary but clear and bright.

He looked sober. Not just sober after a weekend bender, but _sober_ sober.

Cory smiled softly and I felt my heart skip a beat, which startled me. I wasn't expecting to have a reaction like that.

"Well, a lot has changed with me. I'd like to tell you about that if I could."

"Okay."

Cory walks a little closer to me but doesn't invade my personal space. "Walk with me?" he asked.

I nod and match his step along the railroad tracks. Memories of the times we had spent here flooded my mind. We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he started to speak.

"Before I left that last time, we said a lot of things to one another. I deserved every thing you said. I was firmly rooted in my denial of my problem. I thought I didn't need you or anyone. It wasn't until I hit rock bottom that I realized how wrong I was."

I ingested his first words calmly, although I was curious as to just what rock bottom was. He didn't make me wait long.

"Two weeks after I left, they found me passed out in my car, with a beer in my lap. Apparently, I had passed out while I was driving and hit a telephone pole. I was lucky that no one was in the way. But my car was totaled and I had my driving privileges revoked… for life."

"For life?" I gasped.

"Yep, it wasn't my first DUI."

"What?" This was a surprise.

"Yeah, um. I had several, but I managed to hide them from you. After it happened the first time, I started to carpool with Reggie because my license got suspended."

My hand flew to my mouth in shock. He had been carpooling with Reggie within six months of our relationship starting. All that time since then, I thought he just didn't like to drive.

"I'm sorry, Holly, that I kept all this from you. I wasn't right in the head. I was addicted to the alcohol."

I shook my head a little. I had heard plenty of apologies from him over the years. They didn't really mean anything anymore to me.

"So what happened after the accident?"

"I was arrested and thrown in jail. It was a wake up call, of sorts. I joined AA while I was there too. I learned a lot about myself while I was in jail."

I nodded and looked ahead, down the tracks. "How long were you in jail?"

"A year."

Wow, well that explained why he never came crawling back.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I hated to be so abrupt about it, but I wanted to get to the point, to know why he felt I had some bearing on who he was now. He had changed, but I wasn't certain yet to what extent and what it really had to do with me.

"I always wanted to be better for you. It killed me every time we got into a fight or when I made you cry, but I just couldn't overcome my addition to alcohol. Until I got thrown in jail, I didn't know have the will power to overcome my addictions.

"I couldn't drink in jail, unless I wanted that nasty stuff some guys brew in the tanks of their toilets. I was forced to become sober. And once I had been dry for a few weeks, the consequences of my actions weighed me down until they broke me. Holly, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I was so in love with you, and when I was finally sober, I was heartbroken over what I had done. I was filled with guilt and disgust for myself, of what I had become, and what I had done to you."

Tears started to blur my vision, tears I did not want to be shedding. I had dealt with this already. I had put it behind me. I didn't want to be feeling this again. I couldn't. Angrily, I shook my head until they went away.

"At my lowest, the only thing that kept me going was a picture of you. There wasn't much we could have in our cells, but I had your picture. I stared at that picture like it was my key to sanity. Now I realize that it was. In those dark times, I kept thinking that people could change, that I could change. I could be the man you deserved. Even if you didn't want me anymore, I wanted to be a better person... because of you."

I stopped in my tracks, stunned by his admission. Cory hadn't realized that I had stopped and kept going a few steps before he noticed he was walking alone.

"Holly?" he asked softly, his voice concerned.

I stared at him. This was so much to take in. These were words I had longed to hear two years ago.

"I… I'm sorry, Cory, it's just so overwhelming."

He smiled sadly at me, his blue eyes full of sorrow and regret, as he ran a hand through his short cropped brown hair. "I'm sorry too, sorry that it took something like a serious car accident and jail time for me to come to my senses. If I had been a real man back then, perhaps we wouldn't be here right now having this conversation."

"What ifs are pointless, Cory. What's done is done. It's what you do afterward that matters," I retorted, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets. All the wishes and what ifs in the world wouldn't have changed what happened between us. He chose the bottle over me, over our life we had built together, every time.

"That is very true, Holly. Can I tell you what I decided to do with my life after that?"

I nodded and continued walking with him.

"So, I joined AA while in prison. I acknowledged that I had a problem and that I needed help to fix it. I gave my life over to God and let Him lift me up. Through the meetings and the counselors, I was able to start putting the pieces back together. My sponsor really helped me a lot in the beginning, when it seemed hopeless. He reminded me every time I started to give up of the picture of you I had hanging in my cell. It worked. Every step of the way, you were my guide, my reason to keep going. I knew I had blown my chances with you, but I prayed that one day, once I was out, that I would be able to talk to you again and thank you. I knew that if I didn't change where my life was going I would never get that chance because I'd be in jail again or I'd be dead."

We walked silently for a few moments as I absorbed what he told me. A part of me was genuinely happy for him that he had turned his life around and was sober. Was all he wanted from me was to thank me? Thank me for what? I realized that I was his "guide" while he was incarcerated but it wasn't like we were still together.

"When were you released?"

Cory looked over at me from the corner of his eyes. "Six months ago."

"Do you still live around here?"

"Yeah, I have a small place of my own around the corner. It isn't much, but I can afford it. Plus it's close to my new sponsor."

"Your new sponsor?"

"Yeah, my old sponsor was serving time too, so when I was released, I had to find a new one."

"That sucks."

"It did, because I had a great rappore with my first sponsor but it just wasn't possible. He did help me find my new sponsor out there."

"So how has it been since you've been out?"

Cory thought a moment before responding. "Enlightening? Eye-opening? Shameful? Some of my old drinking buddies tried to get me to go out with them, but I put my foot down. I had already lost so much and I didn't want to lose what I had left."

"What did you have left?" I asked, softly.

"Hope," Cory replied simply. "I had hope that tomorrow would be a better day and hope that eventually I'd be able to be here with you."

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just kept walking. I wasn't sure if Cory expected a response from that admission, but I wasn't ready to provide one yet. He continued telling me his story, letting me off the hook from forming any kind of response that I wasn't prepared to give.

He told me about how he adjusted to life outside of prison again, how even though he'd only been in jail for a year, things changed. When he was released, it was like looking at the world through brand new eyes, brand new sober eyes. It made the realizations that he made in jail that much more profound when confronted with the reality of his prior poor judgments.

Cory realized that the majority of his old friends were traveling the same path that he was. In order to rise above what he was before, he ended up being quite lonely. Finally, he started to make new friends. Some were from his new AA group, others were from his new job, there were even a few who had been friends when he was much younger, before he got into alcohol. He realized that he hadn't done much in his past life that didn't involve drinking.

We continued to walk by the tracks after Cory finished catching me up on the past two years. The silence was comfortable, much to my surprise. I had expected things to be awkward between us. It was still a little weird to be here with him now after everything that happened, but if I had to be honest, I derived some comfort from it. As much as I liked to tell myself that I was over Cory, I still thought and worried about him during the past two years. It was comforting that he was straightening his life around. Quite simply, I realized I was proud of him.

"What about you, Holly?" he asked quietly, his voice disturbing the peace that surrounded us.

"Hmmm?"

"What about you?" he prompted, turning his face towards me. "What have you been up to these past two years?"

"Um, not much," I replied, slightly caught off guard to be asked about myself. "I'm still working at the Center, but I moved shortly after you left. Our lease was almost up, and I couldn't live there anymore."

"God, I'm sorry. I should've sent money to you or something so you wouldn't have to move because I was such an asshole."

"It wasn't because of the money, Cory. I made enough to live there on my own. If you remember, that was my place before you moved in with me. I couldn't live there anymore because of the memories. They haunted me."

"Oh." His voice sounded so defeated and so sad.

"My new place is closer to work and a little bigger. It's nice. But I still do a lot of the same things. I still talk to my parents every week and go out with Eileen for lunch and shopping with Joanne."

"Are… are you… seeing anyone?"

I looked down at my feet and slowly came to a stop. My fingers twisted into one another as I tried to think of a response.

Cory stuttered nervously, toeing the gravel with his foot, "D-don't-don't answer, it's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked. I don't have the right to ask."

"No," I whispered, my heart pounding in my chest.

"What?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. I've gone out on a few dates but that's it," I admitted softly.

What I wouldn't tell him was that no matter how great the guy was, he wasn't Cory. Cory, when he was sober, was a wonderful, kind, loving man. It was that man that no other could hold a candle to; and it was this man that I realized was really standing in front of me.

He gasped and looked down at me in surprise. Hope burned freely in his eyes now. At that moment, I knew that I still loved him, but I still wasn't positive that I could trust him, that I could allow him back into my life again.

"Holly, I-" he stopped, losing the words that he was trying to say. He ran his hands along his scalp before knuckling his eyes.

I turned my head away from him, I wasn't ready for this yet. I wasn't sure what I was ready for.

He took a deep breath, which seemed to center him and still his nerves. He dropped his hands to his sides and turned fully towards me. Cory reached out and tentatively took my hand in his as he prepared to speak.

"Thank you, Holly. Thank you for loving me when I didn't deserve it. Thank you for being my friend when I didn't deserve it. Thank you for being everything I needed when I didn't think I needed it. Despite all the hurt and pain I caused you, you were the one who helped me finally rise above it. So thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

The last words came out in a reverent whisper as he gazed at me, his blue eyes so full and earnest.

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. Before I could wipe them away, Cory's thumb gently brushed them away.

"Cory, I- I don't. I c-can't," I murmured softly as I pulled away. It was all too much.

Cory's face fell, but I tried not to feel bad about it. I couldn't. I loved him, but I wasn't sure if I could just let him walk right back into my life like no time had passed. I may not have done much in the past two years, but I had changed. He definitely had changed.

"I'm sorry, Holly, I'm so sorry." He shoved his offending hands into his pockets.

"I know, Cory."

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you back in my life, Holly. I want more than just memories."

I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around myself.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

I shrugged as I turned and started to walk back towards the parking lot in the distance. Cory followed without saying a word. We walked in silence all the way back to my car. I stopped outside the passenger door, keeping my eyes downcast. Cory's nerves were starting to get the best of him; he started to fidget. My brain swirled round and around as I thought about the possibilities, the real possibilities about having Cory in my life again.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the car door and dug into the glove box. After I finally touched what I was searching for, I closed everything up and leaned against the car, keeping my hand and what it contained hidden from Cory's view.

"Cory, I don't know if what I want is possible." His head whipped up when I spoke. "I never stopped caring about you but I can't go back to where we were at. I can't go through that again. I won't go through that again."

"Holly, I've been sober for nearly two years now."

"I know, and I think that is awesome. But how do I know that you'll stay that way? You weren't drinking when we first started dating. If it's not alcohol, what if it is something else? Something worse?"

Pain was etched deeply into Cory's face.

"Holly, I will always be an alcoholic, but I will always be a recovering alcoholic. I won't allow myself to become a slave to that kind of addiction again."

"How do I know that?" I asked, my voice rising. He just didn't get it. Him saying he's recovering doesn't make everything all better again. "What proof have you ever shown me that you can say no to a drink?"

He nodded a few times, comprehension finally sinking in. "I understand, Holly. I haven't given you any reason to trust me. But...I would like the opportunity to show you that you can trust me again, that you can let me into your life again."

I looked away, unable to decide one way or the other. After several minutes of deep introspection, I slowly reached out my hand and showed him what I was holding.

"Do you remember when this was taken?" I asked softly.

Cory nodded. "We were right here, walking along the tracks."

"In this picture, I thought we were perfect. Little did I know that you were hiding a secret that would eventually drive us apart. This picture will never change. Show me that people can, that you can, that you did and you will."

Hope glimmered in his eyes again as he tried to fight a smile. "Holly, can I email you again?" It has hard not to hear the desperate hope in his voice. "Maybe we can chat a little bit and meet up again the next time you are free?"

I smiled, wide and warmly for the first time since arriving. "Sure, I think I'd like that."

Cory's face broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"I should go," I said as I walked over to the driver's side of my car. Cory looked a little disappointed but nodded and walked over by me.

"Thank you for coming out to meet me, Holly."

I got into my car and rolled down the window, looking up at Cory's handsome face. "Thank you for not forgetting about me."

"I could never forget about you, sweet girl," he murmured, reaching out and cupping my face.

I blushed and started up the car.

"I need to go."

"I know."

Cory removed his hand and took a few steps away from the car. He smiled softly as I pulled away. The last thing I saw as I pulled onto the street was him waving goodbye.

It was a goodbye to the past, to the pain and sorrow. It was a hello to the future, to love and to trust.

**A/N Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**I'M BACK! After taking a hiatus for Nano (epic failure, btw... only got 18600 words... still going to finish it tho), I'm back in the saddle again. **

**Burntcore's Week 29 Pictures**

**Picture Choice: Both**

**Title: Ostrich**

I sat in my apartment as I mulled over my meeting with Cory. I was still amazed over everything he had told me last Saturday. He still loved me, even after all this time. Even more so, it was what propelled him to finally seek treatment for his addiction. I still cared about him, I always would, but was a solid, successful relationship with him realistic?

The photo album I had flipped through before we met up rested on my coffee table. Before last Saturday, I couldn't remember the last time I flipped through its pages. Now, I had that album opened so many times, it couldn't collect dust. I was scared. Did I really want to start new? Or were these feelings just longing for what was? I felt like I had to find out, to know that I did all I could, but by doing so, I would be giving Cory the power to hurt me all over again. I had to see the truth.

When they were together before, all I wanted was for him to be sober. That was the one thing that I wished and prayed for every night. Now my wishes and prayers were answered. It was up to me to decide what to do with it. Cory told me what he wanted, but what did I want?

This kind of conversation I needed to have with Moira. Eileen and Joann were great friends, but Moira, she was my bestie. She and I had been friends for years. I met her in college, long before I met Cory. She was there that night at the Superbowl party when we went from just friends to something more. She was there every night when Cory chose the bottle over me. She was there to help me pick up the pieces when he left for the last time.

It was a Thursday afternoon. I was off of work from the Center that day and kept picking up my phone and putting it back down. I had been ducking Moira's calls since Sunday. She knew I had planned on meeting with Cory on Saturday and I'm sure she expected an immediate update. I just wasn't ready to give it. I was still wrapping my head around everything. How could I explain it to anyone if I didn't understand it completely myself?

Finally deciding that I had waited long enough, I grabbed my phone and thumbed open the dial-pad. A few moments later, Moira's ringback tone played in my ear as I waited for her to pick up. She had recently changed her tone to something old school. I smiled as I listened to the song.

_-Sometimes you feel, sometimes you feel, sometimes you feel just like a god_

_all of the things you're envying_

_no but you never worked so hard_

_and then you wake up with an empty gut_

_too bad you never got the not-_

"Well, as I leave and breathe!" my best friend's voice came over the phone, with just a hint of sarcasm.

She was familiar with my methods of coping. I tended to bury my head like an ostrich until I had a better handle of things. Some may consider this method of avoiding, but I didn't agree. I wasn't avoiding anything, I just needed quiet time to contemplate and mull over the problem. When pressed, I could make a decision without giving it deep, in-depth thought I just preferred to look at all my options before making a decision when it was something important.

"Har, har, har, Moira." I sniped with a smile in my voice.

"So how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, going a little nuts, but good...I think."

"Does this have anything to do with a certain dark-haired man that contacted you out of the blue last week?

I rolled my eyes. "You know it does."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know, what am I waiting for?" I retorted with a chuckle.

"You're waiting for me to uncork the bottle of Shiraz I just happen to have and can't drink myself. And I'm waiting for you to get your cute little tush over here so we can talk boys and whatever else."

"Ah, but of course. I"ll be there in fifteen."

We quickly hung up and I grabbed my bag, making sure I had my cell phone with me, and headed out the door. Moira didn't live far from me so a Thursday afternoon trip didn't take long at all. Parking in her complex was more difficult then the drive there. It seemed like every occupant of the complex owned at least two cars. Even during normal business hours, I had to drive around quite a bit to find an open spot.

By the time I had trudged up to Moira's door five floors up, she had her door open with a glass of wine in each hand. Once I passed the threshold, she handed me a glass and walked gracefully into her dimly lit living room. Candles of various sizes and colors were scattered about the room, producing a starry effect.

"Took you long enough," Moira said as she plopped down on the cream leather couch.

"You know how the parking is in your building. I swear I think it takes longer for me to find a space than it does to actually get here."

"It doesn't take me long at all."

"You live here... and you have this amazing parking space radar that I'm incredibly jealous of."

"Yeah, well, there's that," she agreed with me, laughing. Moira took a sip of her wine and surveyed me from over the rim of her glass. "You gonna sit down or just stand there?"

I blushed slightly and walked over to a chair opposite of Moira and slouched down into the cushions. The wine swirled in my glass and I delicately sniffed the aroma.

"Oooh, I know what we can do," Moira squealed as she finished off her wine. She leaned over, craning her neck and one arm over the back of the couch. She grabbed the half-drank bottle of wine and a box. With a look full of anticipation, she topped off my wine and poured herself a full glass. There was enough in the bottle for one final gulp which she happily drank right from the bottle.

Moira set the bottle aside and reached for the box, gently opening it. "I just got this and I can't wait to try it out on you."

"Oh really," I said with a little bit of interest, sitting up straighter in my chair. Moira always had something new or interesting.

"Yep, just got my very own crystal ball." Moira said this just as she lifted the small glass ball from the box. It appeared to be about six inches in diameter. The interior of the globe seemed to sparkle and glow. Slowly, she placed it on the coffee table between her and myself. "Now, lets get started."

"Moira, are you sure about this?" I asked dubiously.

"Aw, come on, Holly. This is just a bit of fun. Let's see what happens."

I shrugged and put my wine glass down. "What should I do?"

Moira slid forward and knelt between the couch and the table, reaching her arms out across the table towards me. "Give me your hands."

With my hands firmly clasped in hers, she gazed at the crystal ball intently.

"Now, we are going to seek truth."

**A/N Thank you for reading! A real update on BFTO is next!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :) This is a continuation of the Holli & Cory story.**

**Posting Date: December 16, 2010**

**Picture Choice: Both**

**Title: Surprises**

After speaking with Moira, I felt a little better about the situation with Cory. We covered several truths during our session with her crystal ball. She was a litlte kooky but I loved her that much more for her indivuality.

Moira said she "saw" several things in her crystal ball about Cory and I, of our past, present, and our future. The way she said "our future" made it sound like our futures were entertwined. She made a comment that Cory and I were like barbed wire, seemingly in union with one another but with the occasional snare breaking the wires apart. The snares were moments of strife or discord in our relationship. All of this was wrapped around a budding flower of love, whose petals could be easily bruised if a snare got too close or became too numerous.

She started to lose me as she continued to ramble about barbed wire and roses and the wire gotting to close to the flower and smothering it. The gist I got was that Cory and I were connected, even with the occasional ups and downs, through the alcohol and separation, and with careful consdieration, we could move on and nuture our little flower of love.

I rolled my eyes at Moira's mystic bend and just appreciated that my friend was trying to tell me to go for it. It was amazing that such a simple thought could be stretched out into an entire evening with star charts, crystal balls, tarot cards, and wine. Lots and lots of wine. However, it made me more sure than ever that I needed to give Cory a second chance.

He must've been feeling the same way. By the time I returned from Moira's that night, there was an email from Cory waiting for me. I hadn't heard much from him this week but I was glad for that. He had sent a quick email on Sunday thanking me for meeting up with him and that it was great to see me. Cory added that he'd email me again later. Apparently Thursday was later. He knew me well though, he knew as Moira did, that I needed space to work something out. If he had started emailing me a bunch right off the rip, it would just frustrate and push me away.

I sat in front of my computer and read his email. It was friendly and polite, as his others had been. There was still an undercurrent of hope and it seemed like there was a lot he wasn't saying, that he was holding back for now. I appreciated that he seemed to understand that things needed to go slow if it was going to work. My love for him had never gone away but my trust had. He had to earn it back for our relationship to have a future.

Cory asked to meet again this weekend, but this time at a park in the area. I also noticed that he was keeping everything out in public places. I wondered if this was for my benefit or his. I typed out a quick response agreeing to meet at Lincoln Park at two o'clock on Saturday. He said he had a surprise planned for me. I was intrigued. In the past, surprises by him had always been pleasant. Now that so much time had passed, I could only imagine what he had store for us.

I tried not to think too much about our "date" at work on Friday. Thankfully the Center was pretty busy so I was able to keep my mind occupied most of the time. It was only on my break that my mind started to wander. Unfortunately, my mind had a tendency to run off on its own quite frequently. I tried to keep it reined in but it was easier said than done. Before I knew it, my overactive imagination had gone through several scenarios involving our future. Some were good, some were bad. All served to get me wound up tighter than a virgin the day of her wedding.

Thinking of weddings and sex was not a good idea. It made me remember too much what it was like to be with Cory. When things were good between us, things were _good_. I definitely did not have any complaints on his ability as a lover. I was saved from that track of thought by the clock. My break was over so I took a deep cleansing breath and returned to my desk. In the span of the hour, my desk was covered with files. Groaning, I plopped down in my chair and pushed thoughts of Cory to the side.

Saturday I was a bundle of nerves. I wasn't really sure why. It wasn't like this was a first date or anything. Regardless, I took more time than usual to do my hair and make-up. I even put on a dress. So I wouldn't freeze in the fall temperatures, I grabbed a wool blanket to take with me.

Driving to the park, my hands pounded out a staccato rhythm to the songs to the radio. My nerves were having their way with me and it seemed like there was nothing I could do to stop it. At least the music on the radio was good.

There weren't very many people at the park this time of year. It was sunny out but still chilly. I grabbed my purse and my blanket as I got out of my car and scanned the area. I finally saw Cory across the field near the trees, sitting on a steamer trunk. _How did he get a steamer trunk out here without a car?_ Seeing him in this manner instantly eradicated my nerves. With a laugh, I walked towards him, never taking my eyes off of him as he never took his eyes off of me.

"How on earth did you get this out here?" I asked as he hopped down from the trunk.

Cory smiled at me and gave a little wave. "I asked my sponsor to help me get this out here. He knew it was important."

I blushed and played with the edge of my blanket. "What's in it?"

Cory looked down at the grass, suddenly shy. "Um, just a few things. Memories, and maybe a surprise."

I quirked an eyebrow at him as my curiosity was piqued. He always did have the best surprises. Emboldened, I rushed over the few steps between us and hugged him. Cory's body stiffened in my arms in surprise but quickly relaxed as I felt his arms wrap around me.

We stood there for several moments, wrapped in each others arms in comfortable silence. I heard him sigh softly in relief and pleasure, his breath brushing past my ears.

"Holly, you have no idea how much I have longed for this," he whispered. "I have no expectations but I hoped, I hoped so fervently that I could touch you again, that I could hug you and hold you in my arms. I never thought I'd get so lucky to have you in my life twice."

I buried my face into his chest and tried to fight the smile on my face. His words made me happy but we still had a long ways to go. I didn't want to just blindly jump in. If he hurt me again, I wasn't sure if I could survive it again.

While I tried to keep myself anchored in reality, his scent enveloped me. I held him tighter and just allowed myself to exist with him in this moment. Right now, we weren't separate individuals. He wasn't a recovering alcoholic. I wasn't jaded about life. We just were. We just were there together.

I liked it. I liked it a lot. I really hoped Moira was right.


	17. Chapter 17

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Posting Date: December 23, 2010**

**Picture Choice: 2**

**Title: Music to Move You**

Cory's surprise was not what I had expected at all. I watched him with amusement on my face as he dig through the contents of the chest that he had brought out in the meadow. He said that it contained memories and a surprise. What he didn't tell me was the two were the same thing.

So many of our memories had music affiliated with them. Movies we went to where we later bought the soundtrack, concerts we went to together, songs we listened to as we lazed around our apartment on the weekends, music we made love to, music we fought to...it was an integral part of our relationship. When Cory left, it was hard for me to listen to music for some time. Over time, I was able to enjoy my favorite songs again. It was never quite the same, but it was something.

I sat on the grass on my wool blanket in surprise as Cory pulled out a Casio keyboard. It wasn't one of those big professional ones but a moderately sized one for the amateur aficionado. I never knew he played. He certainly never played an instrument while we were together.

Cory chuckled as he took in my face. "I learned how to play in prison. I took out books on how to play piano from the prison library and practiced when I could at the piano we had in our common room. It was beat to hell but it was in tune and it was one of our most prized possessions there. The guards would only roll it out for a few hours a day. Any other time it was kept under lock and key."

"Why?"

"They didn't want anyone to take the wires from the piano and try to garrote someone with them," he replied simply.

I sat in stunned silence. It was just another example of how different our lives had become. If someone had mentioned piano wires to me, my first thought wouldn't be to use them as a weapon.

Cory continued as he unpacked the keyboard. "Sometimes, when it was my turn to play, some of the guys that knew how to play would help me with some of the tougher parts of the piano books. When I didn't have the piano to practice on, I had a paper keyboard in my cell to play. It definitely wasn't the same but it was better than nothing."

I smiled softly as Cory finished his story. After the keyboard was set up, he dug around in the chest again and pulled out a photo album. He handed it to me shyly.

"I didn't have much with me when I left, so I came back a few days later when I knew you were at work and got some stuff. I didn't take much, just some clothes and a few photos that were my favorite."

"I remember," I replied softly. That night, discovering that Cory had been back, only to collect some of his things and not even bother with a note, had been rough. I curled up in a ball on my couch and cried for hours.

"When I was jailed, I had my friend I had been staying with send me the photos. I kept them on the wall of my cell for the longest time. There were more memories then just those few, so many memories. So I started this." He gestured to the unopened album in my hands. "Any time I saw anything that reminded me of you or of us, I put it in the album."

Awed, I slowly opened up the album. The first page was the few pictures he had taken. The next pages were an amazing testament to his devotion to me.

"As I was going through AA in jail, anytime I would start to doubt myself or want to give up, I'd pull this out and flip through the pages. It helped remind me why I was there and what I needed to do."

One picture was a woman in a magazine who had hair the same color as mine. One page had a flower pressed between its pages: a Gerber daisy, my favorite flower. Another page had a small rough sketch of the side of a woman's face. It looked vaguely familiar.

"That's you," Cory commented as he watched me look through his album. "One night I was feeling inspired and started drawing. I'm not really any good but it seemed to look like you."

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. "It does."

I flipped through the rest of the pages, bits of paper and things that Cory had collected. It was amazing. I stared at a four-leaf clover in the album and got caught up in a memory of one particular St. Patrick's Day. It started out so well but derailed by the end of the night when Cory's drinking caught up with him. Before I went down memory lane with that entire night, I was distracted by music coming from the keyboard.

Cory had started to play, quietly at first but with more intensity as he got into the music. I watched him as he played, his hands floating up and down the keyboard with his eyes closed. I recognized the song right away and started laughing.

It was the music that was played during halftime of the Superbowl game we watched where we went from just friends to more. I was amazed that he remembered it.

I gently put the album down and just watched Cory. I watched the man that I still loved play love songs for me, reaffirming his feelings to me. He segued the halftime music to other songs that we had both liked. He was trying to show me every time he could that he still cared and that he wanted things to continue.

I agreed, but I was scared of history repeating itself. I believed that Cory had truly given up alcohol, and was considered a recovering alcoholic, but didn't they all have times where they backslid and found themselves off the wagon again? I didn't want to go through that again. I wouldn't go through that again.

The more and more that Cory tried, the more and more he chipped away at my doubts and fears. This is what I needed. I needed to be reassured. Promises were foolish and would just set us both up to be hurt... but this? This constant devotion? Perhaps I could work with this.


	18. Chapter 18

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Posting Date: December 30, 2010**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: Trust**

Cory and I had been hanging out for a couple of months now since he came back into my life. I guess it was more dating but it was a slow process. I preferred it that way. Cory and I talked almost every day, sometimes for awhile, sometimes only for a short period of time. I was still keeping him at arms length. I think he understood. I think. Sometimes he seemed frustrated, but I wasn't sure what it was directed towards.

I genuinely enjoyed our time together but I think I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He hadn't done anything yet to make me doubt him or his sobriety, but wasn't that just the thing with recovering alcoholics? That there was always a chance that they could relapse? These thoughts had plagued me from our date in the park when he played his keyboard for me. Was it even fair for me to doubt him? Would I ever completely trust him? Could I ever completely trust him?

Shaking my head in disgust, I tried to push my negative thoughts out of my head. Maybe I needed counseling or something. This was just more than I think I could deal with. When he left, the alcoholism was never in the equation. I knew he had a problem but I never realized to what extent. I never realized that he was gone for so long because of the alcohol. If I wanted a relationship with Cory now, perhaps it just wasn't he that needed to change.

Was I not a different person because of the experiences we shared and things that had happened in the two years since I had seen him last? He was undeniably different. But was I truly? Was I strong enough?

These thoughts would not leave my mind as I drove to pick up Cory. We were meeting up with some friends for dinner. We didn't really have any mutual friends anymore, not like before, but we were getting to know one another's friends. These particular friends tonight were some of Cory's from his job. His friends knew about Cory's battle with alcoholism and were very supportive. We decided to go someplace where alcohol wasn't the focus. I had also vowed that I would not drink in front of him. Thankfully, I was not the type of person who had to drink all of the time. It was nice to have a beer now and then or a cocktail, but it wasn't a life or death thing if I didn't.

Pulling up to Cory's place, I nervously ran my hands through my hair and adjusted the hem of my shirt. I had been over Cory's apartment a few times but not for very long. His apartment seemed okay, small but okay. Before I could get out of the car, he was bounding down the steps to my car.

"Excited, are we?" I asked with a snort as the passenger side door opened.

Cory looked at me with a boyish smile as he leaned over the center counsel to kiss me. "Maybe. It has been quite some time since I have gone out on a double date."

I smiled and stroked his check with my fingertips. "It has been a long time."

We took off towards the restaurant that we were meeting his friends. I had met this couple once before and they were fun to be with. It helped me forget about what had happened in the past and my fears for the future.

The dinner went well. Conversation was easy and light. His work friends lived on the other side of town and had a little girl that they spoke proudly of whenever possible. It was normal. It was comfortable. It was something I definitely could get used to with Cory.

Later that night, Cory and I were curled up on my couch watching TV. There was a _Bones_ marathon that was playing. We didn't talk much. I was lost in my thoughts most of the night and Cory seemed to pick up on my aloofness. During a commercial break after Jack Hodgins had declared himself king of the lab again, Cory turned to me and ran a hand up and down my arm.

"Holly?"

"Hmm?"

"What's bothering you? You haven't been here most of the night."

I sighed and tried to think of a way to express my feelings without being hurtful to him. The last thing he needed to hear was my lack of faith in his sobriety.

"I just.. I'm just.. gah," I huffed as a I pulled on the ends of my hair. "I'm just worried."

"About?"

"About you, about us, about your recovery, about the future, if there's a future, just everything," I rushed out, amazed that I got it all out.

His eyes widened and his hand stilled on my arm. "Is that all?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes. I think I am going to look into counseling. I owe it to both of us. You are trying so hard to start anew and I can't get over the 'what ifs' and the past."

"You're waiting for me to drink again, aren't you?" he said softly, his eyes sad but full of compassion and understanding.

I nodded again, ashamed.

"That's perfectly normal, Holly. They tell us that during our AA meetings about the effect our problem has on our family and friends, how trust is lost and sometimes is never found again."

"How can you say that? How can this be normal? How can we have a relationship if I can't trust you?"

He laughed softly as he resumed stroking my arm. "It takes time, Holly. Just like what we are doing now. We are taking things one step at a time. I am re-earning, regaining your trust. That is not done quickly."

"I know," I sighed. "But I am afraid I won't be able to get over it. That's why I think I should talk to someone. I was thinking about joining Al-Anon."

Cory's eyes burned as he locked his gaze with mine. "You'd do that, for me?"

"Not just for you, Cory, for me, for us. The longer I keep feeling this way, expecting you to fall off the wagon, the worse it is going to be. It's not fair to keep you behind those iron bars anymore. You served your time, both physically and metaphorically."

He did not say a word in response. The look of love and adoration on his face was enough. Cory leaned over and gently kissed me. He kissed me until I was reassured, until my fears seemed like a faded memory. My promise burned on and I vowed I would look up the meeting information on the nearest Al-Anon chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Special thanks to my WC girls (esp Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) who gave me some great feedback about the subject matter. I will preface to say that I am not a recovering alcoholic nor have I had a close loved one that was. Kudos to those that have realized what they were doing to themselves and sought help.**

**Posting Date: January 20, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: Rewards**

The pounding on the bedroom door continued. My mind swept through the memories of earlier that night as I sat mired in a toxic mix of emotions. I struggled with being horrified, disappointed, feeling scared, and incredibly guiltily. Curled up in the corner of the bedroom with my arms wrapped around my legs, I tried to ignore the pounding on the door and the concerned voice behind it.

"Holli, please, baby, just open the door."

Pound. Pound. Pound.

"Holli, please. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. It was an accident. I never meant it to happen."

Tears burst forth from my eyes once again as he spoke. If it wasn't for me pushing him, we never would've been in this position tonight. I wouldn't be in our bedroom crying. Cory wouldn't be outside the door banging on it.

It was my fault.

It was my fault that he drank.

It was my fault that he drank for the first time since going into recovery.

It was my fault that he drank for the first time since going into recovery because I insisted that we go to that particular bar as a test.

It was all my fault.

And now he blamed himself... something else for me to feel guilty over. I sighed and wiped my face off. "I know, Cory. This was my fault."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

I stood up and walked to the door but did not open it. I rested my hand on the face of the door, about where I imagined Cory to be standing on the other side. "I pressed you to go there. You didn't want to but I insisted. If I hadn't forced you, this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have caused you to backslide." I sniffed and tried to keep fresh tears from rolling down my face.

Things I had learned from the Al-Anon meetings floated around through my misery, lessons that I knew but failed to take hold in this situation. How many meetings had I gone to where participants discussed about how their loved one had slipped up and had a drink or two or three or more? How many times had the meeting leader offered suggestions and not to give up hope?

Yet, here I was, as if the world was coming to an end. Why? Because I was the reason he drank. It wasn't his weakness… it was mine.

"Holli, you didn't make me drink. You didn't hold that glass to my lips and force it down my throat. That was all me."

"But you wouldn't have done that if I hadn't pressed for that restaurant!" I protested.

Cory sighed and I heard a thump on the door that sounded like his head. "Holli, baby, please, just open the door so we can talk about this," he begged.

I retreated back to the bed and sat down on it gingerly. Unbidden, memories of our lovemaking on that bed came rushing forward. I gasped, my hands fisting the coverlet from the intensity. I snapped my eyes shut to try to stop the images in my mind. When I felt I could open them again, I tried to look somewhere that wouldn't provoke a memory. The window seemed to be the only safe choice. It was too dark to see anything else that would remind me of anything.

Despite my attempts at clearing my mind, even staring out the window into the darkness reminded me of too many late night strolls, too many nights spent outside on our patio staring at the stars, too many everything. I stifled another sob and buried my face in my hands.

"Holli," Cory's voice pleaded once again from the hallway, muffled by the door. "Holli, please open the door."

I wiped my face off and shuffled over to the door and undid the lock. As soon as the lock had slid back into place, Cory had the door open and was rushing in. I hadn't moved quickly enough and the door banged into my side, making me lose my balance.

"Oh shit, Holli, you okay?" Cory rushed over to me and caught me before I fell.

I nodded and wiped my face off again. I had a feeling I had a snot trail across my face.

Cory led us over to the loveseat by the window, settling down next to me with his arm still wrapped around my shoulders. I sniffled as I tried to get control of my emotions. Cory rubbed my arm softly as he looked down at me with concern.

This was wrong. This wasn't about me. This was about him. He was the recovering alcoholic, not me. Why was I making this about me?

"I'm so sorry, Cory. I pushed you too hard."

Cory took my hand and held it, rubbing his thumb along mine.

"You didn't make me order that drink. You didn't pour it down my throat. I did that."

"But it was my idea to go there."

"And I could've told you no. I could've suggested some other place. I pushed myself too hard."

Cory's eyes turned sad as the impact of what happened really started to sink in.

"I'm sorry, Cory. I should've let you go at your pace. We've come so far," I whispered.

"We have," he agreed. "This is a set back, but it's not the end of the world. I'm in a much better place now then where I was three years ago. This isn't something that will just go away, but it is something that I can deal with, that we can deal with together."

I nodded and snuggled closer into his arms.

"Don't blame yourself, Holli. This was not your fault."

I nodded again and finally had the courage to look him in the eye. "I may not have put the drink in your hand, but I think that you shouldn't shoulder all of the blame. I pushed you farther than what you were ready for, putting you in a position to fail."

He nodded this time and squeezed my hand. "Alright, I'll give you that provided that you don't beat yourself up about this. It happened, there's no going back. All we can do is to learn from it and move on."

I sniffled again and smiled weakly at him.

"I made the choice to have the drink and I have to face the consequences of those actions. I need to take a step back and really examine where I am and where I need to go in my recovery. I slipped, but I have not completely fallen."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked softly.

"To trust me, to believe in me, just as you did before. This slip-up is kind of a blessing because now I know more of what that intense craving feels like after having abstained for so long. It will be easier for me to recognize in the future. However, I don't want to constantly challenge myself with those kind of dangers. Tonight was a prime example that I still have a ways to go."

Cory rose from the loveseat only to kneel down at my feet. He took both of my hands in his and looked up at me, his eyes pouring into mine, begging for me to believe him.

"Holli, I love you so much sweetheart. I would never do anything intentionally to put our love and our relationship in jeopardy again. I need you to realize that. I can't say this will be the only time I'll make a mistake, but I can tell you that I won't let it keep me down. I don't want to be that same man I was when I left. I won't be that man again," he said with determination.

He stared at our joined hands before looking up at me again, his eyes beginning to get watery with unshed tears. "This addiction, it's the toughest thing I've ever had to deal with in my whole life. I've nearly lost everything because of it. I won't lose you again. I love you, Holli. I love you, so very much. Your love and trust in me gives me the motivation to continue. You are the reason why I've been able to fight for so long. You are the reason I'll be able to continue to fight and persevere.

Cory shifted his weight slightly before continuing. "I'm doing this for myself too, but you are a great motivator. You are the goal I am shooting for... you are the prize. A life with you, a lifetime with you by my side. I can't think of a greater reward."

Tears flowed freely down my face. This time not from sadness but hope. Not an hour ago I felt like this could be the end, that my stupidity caused the breakdown of what could've been one of the greatest relationships in my life. However, Cory surprised me. Despite this setback, he remained strong. He had a momentary weakness but it wasn't the end.

A lifetime together? Did he really say that? Did he really mean that? I blushed as his final words sunk in.

"Really?" I murmured, so softly that I wasn't sure if he heard me.

He nodded and squeezed my hands again.

I could be strong for him. I would be strong for him. We would get past this. We'd talk about it in our next meetings and keep going. The past was the past. The only thing left was the future.

The guilt that I had been holding onto since I saw him with a drink to his lips finally started to slip away. Determination surfaced. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his. He responded eagerly but carefully. Cory released my hands only to cup my face with his.

When he finally pulled away, he slowly stood up with a sigh.

"Now, I really need to own up to this and talk to my sponsor."

I smiled softly and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Will you be okay?" Cory asked.

"Yes, as long as we are together."

Cory smiled for the first time since we came home. He flashed his reassuring smile one more time before he turned and left the room. A few minutes later I heard his voice from the other room as he spoke to his sponsor about what happened.

We'd get past this. We were past this.


	20. Chapter 20

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Posting Date: January 27, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: The Road Not Taken**

I walked along the street, caught up in my thoughts and emotions as I tried to process what was going on. The opportunities were incredible. I was extremely lucky to even have these options to pick from. Some would call me selfish for being so indecisive but how do you decide? When both seem so equally matched, what tips the scales?

If I were to just pick one, what if I picked wrong? What if I made the wrong choice? Was there such a thing as a wrong choice? Was there a right one?

My head started to hurt as I over-analyzed everything.

Frustrated, I sat down on a park bench near a stone sculpture with a small waterfall in it. I had walked past this city street countless times in my life and never really paid attention to it. It was quite pretty. There was stone and tile done in three different levels, built into the side of the hill. On top was a phrase inscribed in the stone. This again was something I had looked over in my daily rush to go to whatever thing was more important than looking around and slowing down.

"TO THINE OWN SELF BE TRUE"

I recognized the phrase from _Hamlet_, a play that I had read and reread many times for school. Such a simple phrase but wrought with so much meaning.

What did it mean to be true to myself? Should I follow my parents' desires for the direction my life should go next or should I blaze my own trail? Was I strong enough? Would my parents be disappointed if I chose the other option? They said all they wanted was for me to be happy. Which of these would make me happy? Would one only provide a momentary happiness while the other provided lifelong fulfillment?

I know he wanted to help me make this decision but this was something that I needed to make on my own.

The direction I knew my parents wanted me to take was safe and known. It would be comfortable and easy. I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Did I want safe?

The other choice? It was fraught with the unknown, with the scary, with the uneasy, and doubt.

At first glance, it seemed like an easy decision: go with the comfortable and easy! But wait, would I not stagnate in such a place? Would my heart and my dreams be stifled in a place where there was nothing to spur me on to improve?

I looked at the phrase in the sculpture again.

"TO THINE OWN SELF BE TRUE"

In that moment, it felt like Polonius was speaking directly to me. In my mind, I saw the doomed counselor standing before me, his face earnest and forthright as he now counseled me in my dilemma.

"_This above all: to thine own self be true,  
And it must follow, as the night the day,  
Thou canst not then be false to any man.  
Farewell, my blessing season this in thee!" __1_

It was like Polonius had brought forth the sun to my face and cleared the confusion of my mind. The indecision was gone. I felt silly now, thinking so much into this like there was really a decision to be made when the answer was now glaringly obvious.

My heart called for the one place where I knew I could grow and learn and expand, where I may not always know what was going to happen the next day, but I could guarantee that it was my choice. Not every day would be good or easy, but I would exist in each and every day. I would not coast on what I knew or experienced already. I would try new things, eat new foods, and listen to new music. Each day that I didn't try something new would be a wasted day. I would make the most of each and every experience, both good and bad. There may be easy days ahead, but there would be hard days... those days I would grow the most.

I stood up, full of renewed resolve, and started walking back towards home. This time, I took the time to look around and enjoy the life around me. I even took a different way home than I normally did. It felt like the first step in accepting my decision for my future.

As I turned a corner on the street, I happened to look in the window of a store as I passed it. It was a small, independent bookstore, yet again another example of something I never noticed. In the window was a selection of poetry books, the first one I laid eyes on was a compilation of Robert Frost poems. I smiled as I continued on my journey, the infamous words of Robert Frost hovering to the surface of my mind as my life took a path as he did, to the road less traveled.

"_TWO roads diverged in a yellow wood, _

_And sorry I could not travel both _

_And be one traveler, long I stood _

_And looked down one as far as I could _

_To where it bent in the undergrowth; _

_Then took the other, as just as fair, _

_And having perhaps the better claim, _

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear; _

_Though as for that the passing there _

_Had worn them really about the same, _

_And both that morning equally lay _

_In leaves no step had trodden black. _

_Oh, I kept the first for another day! _

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way, _

_I doubted if I should ever come back. _

_I shall be telling this with a sigh _

_Somewhere ages and ages hence: _

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— _

_I took the one less traveled by, _

_And that has made all the difference." __2_

I laughed as I walked, feeling lighter and happier than I had in a long time.

The one less traveled by, indeed. Well said, Mr. Frost.

-cites

1 – Shakespeare - _Hamlet_ – Hamlet Act 1, scene 3 - Polonios to Laertes

2 – Robert Frost – _Mountain Interval_ – "The Road Not Taken"

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Hey finally a Twilight related pic prompt! LOL This is my FIRST attempt at canon. Post-BD**

**Week 37 Pictures**

**Posting Date: February 3, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: And Forever and Ever**

Time held no real meaning for us anymore, so it was quite a surprise when we realized our fifth anniversary was approaching. To most vampires, being together for five years is a flash in the pan, but not for me. Not for us. I was still young enough to mark the passage of time in single years opposed to decades or centuries.

I had been glancing at a calendar, thinking about planning a party for Nessie's birthday, when I realized what the date was. The next moment, I could hear Alice bounding through the house calling my name.

"Bella! Oh Bella!"

"Yes, Alice?" I drawled, rolling my eyes at her never-ending exuberance.

"We need to go shopping!"

"And why is that?" I asked, pretending to be bored.

"Your anniversary, silly! Don't tell me you forgot?" she trilled as she sashayed to the chair next to me.

"Well, I-" I stuttered. If I could blush, this would be one of those moments.

"Of course you did. I already know, remember?"

Damn, she got me there.

"How can I really forget something if it hasn't happened yet?" I countered.

"You need to plan for it, Bella! You only have ONE five year anniversary."

"Why plan ahead when I have you to see the future for me?"

That shut Alice up, a feat that was only accomplished once in a great while, usually only by Edward. She just blinked at me, momentarily stunned. Then her eyebrows furrowed as she gave me a dirty look.

"What is it with you people?" she muttered.

"You people? Just who do you mean?" drawled Emmett as he entered the room, his huge frame seeming to dwarf the entire space.

"You, all of you! You take all the fun out of planning anything!" she pouted.

"Only because you already know what we want, sugarbug," Emmett replied.

"I guess," she murmured, slightly mollified.

Hoping to make Alice happy again, I turned to her with a big smile. "So, shopping?"

"You really want to go?" Alice squealed, hopping up and down in her chair.

"Well, it's not like I can't afford it anymore, now can I? Let's just keep it within reason."

"Hmmm," Alice said excitedly, tapping the side of her pale, white cheek with her fingernail. "Define 'within reason.'"

I laughed and smacked her lightly in her arm. "You should know me by now."

Alice's face broke into a huge smile and clapped her hands. "I do! That's why I already knew what you would pick up at the mall so I got everything together already."

_That sneaky little vampire_. At least this saved me from having to go to the mall. It still wasn't my favorite thing to do but I didn't dread it like I used to when I was human. My most favorite thing was upstairs working on a new composition on his guitar.

"Oh thank God," I muttered. "Alice, I love you, but I wasn't looking forward to spending the next several hours being dragged by you around the mall surrounded by crowds of Lauren clones. I had enough of people like her in high school."

Alice merely shrugged and jumped in my lap, hugging me close.

"You will love what I bought for you and Edward. Come on, you gotta come see!"

Sighing, I allowed Alice to drag me to our cottage where Alice proudly showed me each and every item she bought, every skirt, every blouse, every nightgown, every teddy, and even smaller scraps of clothing that couldn't even be called clothing. I imagined myself modeling them for Edward. This was one of those times I was glad he couldn't read my mind unless I let him. This surprise would stay just that, a surprise.

"So you know where he's taking me?" I asked as I carefully tucked away my new possessions.

Alice nodded.

"But you aren't going to tell me?"

She shook her head.

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered to myself.

-afae—afae—afae—afae—afae—

Later that night after Alice and I went hunting, Edward finally came out of his old bedroom. It was unusual for him to hole himself away from me and Nessie for so long but I assumed it had something to do with the surprise that Alice hinted about.

He strolled down the stairs with a big grin, like the cat that caught the canary. The rest of our family was lounging around the living room. Jasper and Alice were curled up around one another on the love seat. Emmett was playing video games on the big screen television while Rosalie sat next to him flipping through a magazine. Esme and Carlisle were reading; him a medical journal, she an interior design book.

The only ones missing were Nessie and Jake, who were out on a date. She was full-grown now and was fairly matured. Jake was taking his time, making sure she was ready for a romantic relationship. It was the source of many strained conversations between Edward, Jake, and I, but we were working through it. Deep down, Edward knew that Jake wouldn't do anything to hurt Nessie. The imprinting made it impossible for him to do something like that. It was just hard to imagine our almost five year old little girl as a grown woman. This was another occasion where I was glad I couldn't read minds. I wouldn't want to know what Jake thought when he saw Nessie.

Edward walked straight towards me, but turned to stand at my back behind the couch. Before I could turn to face him, he had already bent over and was kissing my neck.

"Good evening, love," he whispered in between kisses.

I tilted my neck but tried to reign in my reactions due to the rest of our family being so near. Jasper looked up at us with amusement, obviously feeling the waves of desire coming off of us.

"What are you up to, Edward?"

He chuckled against my skin as his hand crept down and grasped my hand.

"Come walk with me."

Those words momentarily startled me from a long fuzzy memory of when I was human. I was able to quickly brush those old demons away and follow Edward's lead. He continued to hold my hand as he walked outside. Once we were away from the house, he pulled me close.

"I have a surprise for you," he murmured.

"Do you? I may have one too," I countered.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. I loved doing that to him.

"Oh really? Does my dear sister have anything to do with this?"

I smiled and snuggled into him, savoring the unique scent of him.

"Possibly. You show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Edward laughed openly, a hearty laugh that was unlike him normally. "When did you become such a perv?"

I shrugged. Being around Emmett all these years probably rubbed off on me.

"Okay, well, let's go. I'll show you mine... and we'll get to yours later."

I shivered in anticipation and quickly followed my handsome husband.

I should've known that he was taking me to our Meadow. What I wasn't expecting was a blanket on the grass, his guitar, and an envelope. He led me to the blanket and directed me to sit down while he joined me with his guitar a second later. I thought he was going to start speaking but instead he began to play. He played a song I hadn't heard before. It was sweet and full of love. Feeling inspired, and wanting him to know what the effect his music had on me, I dropped my shield and let him read my thoughts. His strumming faltered for a second before he continued. However, his smile got bigger as he continued. Sometimes he'd sing when he'd play for me, but not this time.

Eventually he stopped playing and set his guitar aside. I was beaming. He settled down next to me and handed me the envelope.

"What's this?"

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," he said softly.

Mystified, I opened the envelope and slid the contents out into my palm.

"Airplane tickets?"

He nodded, his eyes bright with excitement.

"To Italy?"

He nodded again and leaned over to nuzzle my neck.

"It's about time you got to explore the beauty of Italy without the worry of the Volturi. The last time you were there... well, let's just say, I'd like to make better memories there."

I sighed into him, touched by his gesture.

"Sounds like a great idea. Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, my Bella."

We spent the rest of the evening out under the stars, reaffirming our love to one another, free of the prying ears of our family.

-afae—afae—afae—afae—afae—

Another flight to Italy, this one not under such stress. This flight I was excited and relaxed, not panicked and scared. I held Edward's hand the entire time and enjoyed the trip. The air grew a little stale smelling and I tried to avoid breathing as much as I could. The burn wasn't a problem, it just smelled bad in there.

Once we touched down, Edward quickly whisked us off to our destination. I had no idea where we were staying. He was in such a good mood, humming along with the Italian music on the radio of the car he drove. Jasper would have been practically drunk on our good vibes we were giving off. Nothing could spoil our trip.

Eventually he parked the car in a small lot by an old cobblestone street. Everything was so beautiful. We walked hand in hand in the waning sunlight to our accommodations. The walls of the buildings seemed to be made of the same material as the roads. Windows interspaced the brick and stone, deeply set and most wrapped with wrought iron bars. Edward slowed as we approached a massive, iron door. I thought it was just a well-masked hotel but it was a private residence. Edward pulled out a set of keys and quickly unlocked the door. We made our way in and I reveled in the beauty of the old home.

I had just found the interior courtyard when he returned with our bags. "We own this?"

Edward nodded. "Alice saw a need for it a few years ago so we bought the property. The property is maintained by a housekeeper and her family but they are on vacation right now."

I nodded, not even needing to ask if they were human. I knew they would be.

"Would you like to explore Verona before it gets dark?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his arms.

I smiled and sank into his body. "I'd like that. Then I can show you my surprise."

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 38 Pictures**

**Posting Date: February 10, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: ****Run to the Water**

Cory had been acting so weird this past week. Not a bad weird, but just weird. I wasn't worried that he was drinking again. It wasn't that kind of weird. He was just being different. It almost made me think he was hiding something from me but I couldn't put my finger on it. My friends were being goofy too, especially Moira. She was always a little kooky, but this was goofy for even her.

I had come home in the early afternoon from the Center to an empty house. Cory's work shirt was drapped over the couch but that was the only sign that he had been home at all. I was hoping to come home and spend the rest of the day with Cory relaxing on our balcony and listening to music. Our work schedules didn't always mesh so this was going to be a special treat.

It had been about a year since Cory and I moved in together. Instead of him just moving into my place, we chose a new place together, someplace that was new and ours. It was a big step for us. He had been sober for two years by this time. While he would never be free of his alcoholism, he was in control of it.

After that disastrous night out at the bar I insisted that we he drank, we took a step back and re-evaluated how we were treating his illness, or more specifically how I was. I thought that I understood, going to the Al-Anon meetings but it clearly wasn't enough. I didn't understand fully the situation with Cory until that night. After that, the meetings and counseling seemed to have deeper meaning. I was finally getting it.

Once that epiphany occurred, things started to go more smoothly. Our relationship seemed to make some real progress. I felt like I could truly trust him. Beforehand, I had kept waiting for that first slip, afraid that when it happened, it would be over. Now that it had happened and we were still together, the fear I had was gone. We'd got through it. We would be able to get through anything.

Since then he had a few close calls where he almost broke down. He called his sponsor and was able to walk away before taking that drink... all except once. Since that night at the bar, he has only had a drink once. I'm not even sure how it happened. He had a bad day at work, I was tired and cranky, which meant we got into an argument. It was over something silly, as they usually tend to be, but it just made the bad day worse. We yelled, we made gestures, we stomped, he left, I cried.

He came home later that night in tears and alcohol on his breath. He begged me not to leave him. He begged me to forgive him. I begged him to believe in himself. After he had calmed down, we both apologized, and I encouraged him to call his sponsor. He would need to know what happened with Cory. Taking his cell phone in his hand, with an expression on his face that looked like his puppy just died, he called his sponsor. I left the room to give him some privacy. This let me collect myself as well.

This time I knew it wasn't my fault that made him drink, but I still felt bad about the fight. It was stupid. At least it was over and done with. I was shocked that he drank, but I could see that he genuinely felt very guilty about it. We'd get through it just like we had everything else.

And now, after living together for a year, things were good. Things were better than good. Our relationship hadn't merely started where it left off, but was completely different. We were different. It was like a completely new relationship except we already knew one another.

Which made his behavior this week that much more different. He was definitely up to something. If he didn't come clean soon, I was going to have to call him out.

As I walked through the apartment, I picked up his work shirt from the couch and carried into the bedroom. I threw it in the hamper by the closet and dug around for a change of clothes for myself. After picking out a comfy pair of jeans and a coupe of layered t-shirts, I disrobed on my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

The soothing water helped settle my disappointment of Cory being gone and my confusion over his behavior in the past week. I decided that if I didn't hear from him within an hour, I'd call his cell just to make sure he was okay. Stepping out of the shower, I felt much better.

I walked back into our bedroom with just a towel wrapped around me as I hummed to myself. I had just slipped my jeans on when I saw a note taped to the mirror of my dresser.

_Holli,_

_ Meet me at the c__reek once you read this. Moira told me you only worked a half day I hope I see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Cory_

I pulled the letter from the glass and touched it in wonder. The creek? We hadn't gone down there in some time. It was just getting warm enough to go walking through the woods again. He really was up to something. Smiling hugely, I finished getting dressed and rushed out of the apartment.

The creek was about a block from our apartment, just a few minutes brisk walk in the pleasant but cool spring air. As I walked, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped it open and saw a text from Moira.

**-Beautiful day today-**

Whatever Cory was up to, Moira was definitely in on. I decided to mess with her a little.

_**-I wish I knew. I'm still stuck at work.-**_

**-Whatever. I just called the Center & they told me you left already.-**

Damn.

_**-I did, but I have other stuff I'm doing.-**_

**-Like what?-**

Figures she would ask. Why does she want to know what I'm doing so badly today?

_**-Just stuff. Why do you want to know?-**_

**-I was curious what my bestie was up today.-**

Hmm. Now I was intrigued.

_**-I'm out for a walk right now to clear my head. -**_

__**-Why? What happened?-**

_**-Cory and I got into a fight again. I think this was it.-**_

The text was a total and utter lie but I wanted to get her goat. If she was in on Cory's plan, she'd be going nuts right about now. The entrance to the park was drawing near as I waited for a response from Moira. I nearly dropped the phone when it started ringing. As soon as I answered it, I could hear Moira yelling through the phone.

"What do you mean you got into a fight? It can't be that bad, can it?"

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. I took a deep breath before I responded.

"It's just too much, Moira. I'm tired of the games. All I asked was for honesty and he can't seem to deliver it."

I tried to put as much sadness in my voice as I could. I must've done a good job based on her reaction.

"Holli, give him a chance. You guys have come so far. I'm sure he has a reason."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Maybe he wants to surprise you."

"He can surprise me by being honest and not keeping things from me."

"Holli, listen to me. I can't tell you how I know, but I know he has a surprise planned for you. Just keep the faith with him, okay?"

"I knew it!" I laughed. "I KNEW you knew what was going on! Ha!"

Moira sputtered on the phone. "What?"

"Moira, Cory and I didn't get into a fight. I was messing with you. I'm on my way to meet him now. He and you both have been acting weird this week so I figured something was up. If I didn't know you guys any better, I'd swear you two were seeing each other behind my back."

"Well played, Holli. Well played," Moira crowed, laughing.

I giggled along with my friend. "I'm at the park now so I need to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"You better. I want to know the details."

"Ya, ya, ya… bye."

After hanging up with her, I stuffed my phone in my jeans pocket and walked through the arched entrance to the park where the creek was located. It didn't take very long before I found Cory standing by the creek bed with his back to me. He stood with one foot resting on a rock and his hands in his pockets. His long sleeved shirt followed the lean lines of his body, covering him but not concealing.

"Hey," I said softly.

He turned around with a gentle smile on his face. "Hey baby."

"What's up?" I asked as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

Cory kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. After a few minutes, I pulled away slightly. Cory kept me within the circle of his arms and I kept my hands on his arms.

"I love you, Holli."

"I love you too, Cory."

He was being very sweet but I was still puzzled about what was going on.

"Baby, you mean so much to me, you know that?"

I nodded.

He touched my face tenderly, his eyes soft and loving. "I am so thankful every day that you let me back into your life. Thank you for sticking with me through all of this. I don't know where I'd be without you."

I ducked my head, embarrassed over his sentiment.

"So what's with meeting at the creek?" I asked softly.

"I liked the analogy…. That we are like the creek, storms come and the water rises but the creek remains, it continues. I want that for us. We've weathered our storms but we remain, we continue."

Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

Cory dug his hand into his pocket but wouldn't show me what was in his hand.

"Holli, I have loved you for so long and I don't want to stop. Please, let me love you for the rest of our lives."

Slowly, he knelt down and opened his fist. He looked up at me, his eyes full of love and hope and everything in between. I saw my future there. I saw my past and my present, I saw everything.

"Baby, will you marry me?"


	23. Chapter 23

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 39 Pictures**

**Posting Date: February 17, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 2**

**Title: Heaven**

This was my perfect. This was my little slice of heaven. Nothing in my life was better than where I was at this moment. My perfect heaven was being wrapped up in Devin's arms, no matter the location.

Today, he and I were out in the city park during a cloudy early fall afternoon. Despite the cooling temperatures, I refused to give up summer and wore a denim 's arms were wrapped around me as I sat on his lap. His guitar was propped up next to Devin against the stone bench we sat on.

This was how we spent most of our summer, entangled in each others arms, only seperated when he played his guitar for me. My perfect, little slice of heaven.

Today was different. Today I was still there, in his arms, but it was bittersweet. Devin was leaving soon for college while I toiled away during my senior year alone. He originally said he was going to wait for me so we could go together, but I couldn't hold him back like that. Devin had received a music scholarship and if he didn't go this year, he woudn't get another chance.

I had to keep reminding myself that my perfect heaven was moving but not leaving. He wouldn't be so far away that I couldn't visit him every once in awhile. He would always be there, it would just be a matter of where that was. I had a car and a part-time job. I could go and see him and be in my heaven anytime.

"I'm gonna miss you, silly girl," he murmurred as he nuzzled my neck. His fingers danced over the skin of my upper legs making goosebumps erupt all over.

"You better," I giggled. "I wouldn't want any of those older college girls to catch your eye."

"They can't catch my eye if I'm not looking."

One of Devin's hands slipped under the hem of my skirt and began caressing the back of my leg, grazing the edge of my panties. I shivered and leaned back into his chest. Feeling adventerous, I shifted and swung my legs up so I was sitting across his lap. Devin's hands traveled down my legs to my ankles and back up again.

"I remember when you got this," he said as his finger traced two parallel scars down the side of my shin.

I shuddered as memories from the accident flashed through my mind. Devin and I had grown up together, almost literally. He was my next door neighbor... and I was the preverbial girl next door. We were just kids riding our bikes through the neighborhood when we were taking a short cut behind some businesses. I lost control and fell, cutting myself on some metal sheeting that was piled up behind one of the buildings. Devin came running over when he saw I crashed but almost passed out from all the blood gushing down my leg. I was a bawling mess so I wasn't much better.

Eventually, Devin retained control of his stomach and tried to help staunch the flow of blood with his t-shirt. It was a bit eye-opening for me at that age to see Devin bare-chested. We were still kids, not even through puberty, yet seeing his pale, bare skin brought a flush to my clammy skin. Carefully, he carried me home where my mom proceeded to fuss and work herself into a tissy over the cuts. They were deep, sure, but not so deep that it was a major issue. Once she realized that I wasn't going to bleed out, she wrapped up my leg again and took me to the hospital.

Now, years later, I had the lovely scars on my leg to remind me of that day.

"I remember too," I said with a smirk.

We talked a bit more that afternoon as his hands continued to graze across my skin, as he was trying to remember everything. It just made me more eager to get home and show him how much I loved him.

"Come on, baby," I whispered, pressing myself against his body. "Let's go."

A shudder went through Devin's body in response to my actions. He gazed down at me full of love and lust and affection. "Alright, sweet girl."

Later that day, we were wrapped in one another's arms, skin sliding along skin, whispers floating around one another. This was my perfect. My little slice of heaven. Even when he left, we'd still have that... I'd still have that, I'd still have him. My heaven wouldn't be right here, but he would always be near.


	24. Chapter 24

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 40**** Pictures**

**Posting Date: February 24, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: Left Behind**

Today is supposed to be a happy day, a day of remembrance and honor. Today is Memorial Day. All across the country, communities are honoring their men and women who served in the armed forces - for the sacrifice of their time, their energy, their youth, and even their lives. Parades are being held, people are cheering, all is right with the world. Everyone feels a little more American, a little more patriotic.

Except for me.

I can't celebrate. I can't feel patriotic. I used to; I want to, but I can't. I can't join in the festivities that honor our government and our armed forces when my own sacrifice isn't even acknowledged, isn't mentioned. There is no honor as far I am concerned. What honor was there when you are forgotten?

My older brother and I grew up believing in our country and what democracy stood for. We were just kids during the first Gulf war, but old enough to know what was going on. Even before 9/11, my brother enlisted into the military. He wanted to make a difference. Never was that needed more than after the towers fell and we as a country cried and gasped in horror.

When my brother was shipped out to the Middle East, I thought it was going to help settle a war-torn country, to bring peace and safety to the innocent people there. I didn't worry about him too much, he was a part of the US military might, after all. He had the best training possible and he was a good man.

He came back much the same, but the time spent in Iraq had changed him. He was more careful, quieter, older. I had hoped he'd be able to stay home and maybe be discharged, but he said there was still work to do. I was proud of my brother and the good he was doing for the world, for people he didn't know and had never met.

Another deployment. I stood with my sister-in-law, her belly barely swollen with their first child, as we watched Tom depart with the rest of his company for Afghanistan. I was still proud. I worried more now, things in Afghanistan didn't look good-things were wilder, more dangerous. Now, Tom had a family of his own, he had something at home to be concerned about. Debbie tried not to let her anxiety show, but her grip on my hand was painfully tight as she watched her husband leave. I agreed to stay with her at their house on base for awhile. She said she needed help with the baby coming. I think she didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to be either.

It was four months later, with Debbie quite visibly pregnant, that things changed. Up to that point, we had heard from Tom periodically while he was overseas. Debbie and I clutched one another's arms as we watched the evening news describe a particularly bloody battle in eastern Afghanistan. Tom was foremost in our thoughts that night. We didn't know exactly where Tom was, just that he was somewhere in there. Due to the nature of his orders, he was not allowed to reveal his location. Our thoughts were buoyed with hope that he wasn't there, that he was somewhere else in that vast desert of a country.

Those thoughts were dashed a week later when a uniformed man came to Debbie's door. His face was drawn and haggard. I opened the door full of dread, already knowing what this visit must mean. I was very glad I was the one that opened the door and not my very pregnant sister-in-law.

The officer identified himself and asked for Debbie. I told him that she was resting but he could talk to me; that I didn't want to disturb her as the last months of her pregnancy were hard on her. He took the hint and we sat down in the living room, as far from Debbie's bedroom as possible.

"What do you mean, missing?" I demanded, furious tears streaking down my face. "How can a US soldier go missing in the 21st century?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I don't know all the details," the officer replied in a conciliatory manner.

"Well, who _does_ know the details? What am I supposed to tell Debbie? What is she going to tell the child that is growing inside of her that her father is missing? That the US government i_lost/i_ one of their soldiers?" I questioned, whispering harshly.

I stood up and paced the room in my anger. It was bad enough to know that my brother was probably dead, but to find out that they i_couldn't find him_?/i That was just not acceptable.

"Ma'am, I am truly very sorry."

I whirled on the poor messenger, my eyes narrowing. "Sorry doesn't bring me any answers does it? It doesn't find my brother, does it?"

The man hung his head as he stood slowly. "No, ma'am, it doesn't. But it doesn't mean I can't be sorry and empathize for you. You aren't the only one who has lost someone today."

His last sentence struck me cold. I was projecting my anger and frustration at the wrong person. My shoulders sagged.

"I...I apologize for yelling at you. You are only the messenger... and you are correct. I am not the only one hurting right now. We saw the news the other night about what happened. I guess now we know."

The officer looked down at me with sympathy and patted my arm. It was awkward, but he was trying. He pulled out a business card from his pocket and handed it to me.

"You can call this number to get any additional information available . However, we will let you know anything as soon as we can."

I took the card from him numbly. We walked slowly to the front door, grief weighing down my steps. Before he left, I turned and asked him one final question.

"Is there any hope of finding him?"

The officer looked pained but answered me honestly. "I don't know, ma'am. The rules aren't the same over there. We are fighting a different kind of enemy."

I nodded and opened the door for him. He quietly took his leave of the house to the waiting car in our driveway. I stood by the door and watched through the glass as the car backed out into the street and headed down the road. My head whirled as I tried to think of the least painful way to tell my sister-in-law that my brother was probably dead.

That conversation wasn't an easy one. There was no way to butter it up or make it any more than what it was. In case the stress was too much for her, I had my cell phone ready to call 911. It turned out I had good . Debbie collapsed when I told her. She managed to not land on her stomach but the stress put her and the baby in jeopardy. My nephew was born a few hours later, small but healthy. Debbie came out of it okay as well, if but only physically. Emotionally and mentally, she had withdrawn into herself... where she would remain for some time.

The months went on, and still, no word about Tom. In the beginning, I called every day to try to get more information. Then it became every other day, to every few days, to now where I called just once a week. Never anything new, just apologies and sympathies. Some people had even advised Debbie to declare him dead. Neither one of us were ready for that, yet. We weren't giving up.

And now, Memorial Day two years later, a parade, balloons, confetti, men and women in uniform walking proudly. What you don't see are the kids without mothers and fathers, mothers or fathers that are deployed, missing, or dead. I stand with Debbie and little Tom and try to be proud and try to be happy, but it brings too many feelings, too many thoughts. I love my country and I am proud of our military, but I am angry, so very angry. My sister-in-law is in a similar state, except she is incredibly sad. She knew that this was possible when she married a military man, but never thought it would actually happen to her. For her son, she tries not to be sad all the time, but it is difficult for her sometimes. Sometimes like today.

I watch as a bunch of balloons broke free from a float and drift upwards until they are caught by some power lines along the road. Somehow, they don't burst. They remind me of my brother, lost and adrift, in a dangerous place, and all alone. I choke back a sob as little Tom sees the balloons and tries to reach for them, his tiny hands uplifted and straining.

"Momma," his small voice cries out.

Debbie looks at her son in her arms, almost a mirror image of her husband, with affection.

"Yes, baby?"

"The balloons, Momma. They lost."

"Yes, they are," she replied sadly.

"How they get home?"

"Hopefully they'll find a way."


	25. Chapter 25

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 41**** Pictures**

**Posting Date: March 3****, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: Welcome to America**

Picture Choice: 2

Title:

I hated working here. This hotel was full of self-important businesspeople and ignorant tourists. If it wasn't for the college credit I got towards my food sciences degree, I would have quit in a heartbeat. So I put up with people who only saw the superficial and were too busy to see outside of their own little microcosm.

The problem?

They assumed that I didn't understand English, when I understood and spoke probably it better than they did.

Why did they make this assumption?

Because everyone that worked at the hotel café, including myself, were of Japanese descent.

I was a first generation American. My parents came over from Okinawa when they were teens, and just happened to grow up in the same neighborhood. They were homesick for Japan and their old friends when they met. They stuck like glue and were inseparable. Eventually they got used to living in the United States and actually had fun showing the other kids their culture and food. By the time my parents graduated high school, there was a whole school full of kids who loves sushi. The girls especially loved the kimonos and would gush over the hand-woven and hand-painted ones my parents owned.

Needless to say, my parents instilled a great respect for Japanese culture. While English was still the first language I was officially taught, I had also learned Japanese from an early age. On any given day in my household, you could hear Japanese and English being spoken, sometimes during the same conversation. My parents tried to speak English as much as they could, but some things didn't always translate well, especially when they were upset.

Which was how I found myself here at this café with people talking to me like I was some migrant worker who couldn't speak English.

It was funny actually. People would talk about me right in front of my face, or talk about personal things that I really had no desire to know, assuming that I couldn't understand. These were usually the same people that spoke very slowly to me or just pointed to pictures of what they wanted.

The worst was when this real uppity woman in a Chanel suit from last season came waltzing up to my counter. If her nose was any higher, she'd drown when it rained. She took one look at me and commented to her friend about lousy foreigners taking all the jobs from poor Americans. I gritted my teeth and decided to mess with her a little.

I put on the most hock-eyed fake Japanese accent I could and asked for her order.

"Oh res, ma'am, what you order?"

If my mother ever saw me talk this way to anyone, she would've boxed my ears and started yelling in Japanese at me. I cringed inwardly and tried to focus on my acting.

The pretentious woman sighed and muttered something about 'the help' not being able to speak English.

"I want a large café mocha," the woman said loudly and slowly.

I nodded my head stupidly and said "You want large crafe mochra? Hai?"

"Yes, you simpleton. I want a large café mocha," she snapped.

I nodded and smiled at her while she continued to complain about my inability to speak proper English. After making her drink, I decided that I had played the game long enough.

I held her cup out to her, plastered the most fake smile I could, and looked her right in the eye.

"Here is your café mocha, ma'am. Thank you for visiting the Metro Café. I hope you enjoy your stay here in San Francisco."

Her jaw hit the floor and her cheeks filled with color. "You speak English," she whispered as she took her drink.

"I would hope so. I was born here in California after all."

Her eyes narrowed as she recalled my put-on accent. "Then what was with the fake Japanese accent?"

I cocked my head at her before responding, letting her really think about that before I answered. "You don't think I didn't hear your little comment about people like me taking jobs from Americans? You assumed based on how I looked that I wasn't an American and couldn't speak English. I resent that."

The woman's face paled as she stumbled away, momentarily humiliated from her bigotry.

Maybe this job wasn't so bad after all.


	26. Chapter 26

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 42**** Pictures**

**Posting Date: March 10, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 2**

**Title: Picture Perfect**

It was picture perfect: a couple's first kiss while picking berries. A photographer couldn't have asked for a better settting. The sun was just right, the mountains in the background were vibrant and clear. What was lacking? Faithfulness. Trust. Loyalty.

Why?

Because that man in the picture was my fiancee... and the woman he was kissing was not me.

How I came across this photo was strictly by accident. See, I had a photographer friend, a relatively new friend who hadn't my fiancee yet, who I was visiting at her studio. I was considering hiring her to do our wedding photography. Some of her work had been featured in the local paper and I liked her grasp of color and texture in photographs. It wasn't just a mere image, a moment frozen in time, but a work of art. So I made plans to stop by and look at some more of her work, especially from the weddings she had done so I could get a better idea of her abilities.

As we were chatting over coffee, I flipped through some of the pictures she had in a spiralbound book. The pictures were amazing, just like her work that I saw in the paper. Not all of them were of weddings, some were just of everyday life or posed pictures. She and I had built up a good rapport very quickly and she was jotting down a few notes on some of the things I wanted in our wedding package.

She didn't even ask where my fiance was. Perhaps she was used to the men not really being involved in the majority of the wedding plans. Sean certainly was one of those. He wanted input on the cake, some of the music, and the tuxes. He said he trusted my judgement and taste with the photography and the flowers and the other decorations. I knew he would be happy with Julie. She was truly gifted with the lense.

I had just finished going through the first book of pictures she had when she brought her laptop over to the table. She explained that she wanted to show me some fo the more recent work she had done and some of the neat digital manipulations she could do to really make my wedding photos pop.

She clicked through a couple of photo albums on her computer, talking all the while, until I froze and my blood ran cold. Trying not think the worst of things, I asked her to stop on a particular picture, the picture perfect photo.

"Julie, where was this taken?" I asked, trying to sound like I was about to burst.

"Oh, at the Honeydale Berry Farm down Route 20. I was there taking photos of the farm for the owners when I came across this couple. I caught them right as they were leaning in for the kiss. It was such a sweet moment."

I tried to fight the bile that was treatening to come back up. As gently as I could, I pushed my coffee cup away from me.

"I thought I recongized that place. That was definitely a very sweet moment. Did you catch the name of the couple?"

Julie thought for a moment before answering. "I think he said his name was Sean and his girlfriend's name was Rachel."

[i]Rachel? Didn't Sean tell me he worked with a Rachel?[/i]

"Hmm, how recent is this picture?"

Julie seemed surprised by my interest in this particular picture but shrugged and looked up the date she was at Honeydale Berry Farm.

"Looks like I was there about three weeks ago. I knew it was fairly recently but coudln't remember exactly when."

"This may sound like a strange request, but may I have a copy of this picture?"

Julie looked me strangely. "May I ask why?"

"Sure," I replied as the fire in my belly started to spread. "I need to show it to my fiance, Sean, and ask him when he was going to tell me he was cheating on me."

Julie's face drained of color as she looked back and forth between myself and the picture on the screen.

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." I pulled my phone out of my purse and flipped through one of the picture galleries I had stored there. Picture after picture of Sean and I in various points of our relationship through the years.

"Anna, I had no idea," Julie whispered.

"I know you didn't. So, as much as I would love for you to take our wedding photographs, I don't think there is going to be a wedding, at least not between Sean and I."

Julie nodded quietly and quickly printed a copy of the photo. I looked at the paper image in front of me coolly. The detail wasn't as good as it was on the computer screen, but it had only been printed on regular paper and not photo paper. I didn't mind. I could still tell who it was in the picture and I certainly wouldn't want Julie to use up her expensive photo paper on something that was probably going to go in the trash by the end of the day.

"Anna, I don't know what to say."

"There really isn't much you can say. You've helped me more than you can possibly realize. I will always be thankful for that."

I folded up the picture and placed it in my purse. I gently caressed the two carat engagement ring that rested on my left ring finger. I couldn't wait to rip it off and shove it so far down his cheating throat that he

choked on it.

Julie walked me out of the studio, her face still shocked. I stood tall and proud, not willing to let some man, some lying cheating douchebag, to bring me down. I was above this. I was above his games.

The day in question, he told me he was working some overtime, trying to save up some extra money for the wedding. When he came home, he came in carrying a couple of pints of fresh berries that he said he picked up at the store on the way home. I was touched by his sweet gesture, as strawberries were my favorite fruit. I used them that night for dessert.

When I got home to our apartment -well, my apartment since he moved in with me and the place was in my name—I started packing up all of his crap. I had some cardboard boxes laying around in a closet and started filling them up. I wasn't going to stoop to his level. I wasn't going to be one of those women who torched their cheating men's stuff or just throw it in the box willynilly. No, I was still nice. I carefully boxed everything up, making the most of the space in each box.

I had just finished packing up the third box when the man of the hour finally graced me with his prescense. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a few things were missing in the living room, a few things that were his. He walked slowly through the house, his footfalls muffled by the carpeting in the hallway.

"Anna? Are you home?"

"Sure am," I called cheerily, as I taped up the box.

Sean's tall frame paused in the doorway, his eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

"What's going on? What are you packing?"

"Oh I think you know what is going on, Sean," I replied sweetly. "And, I'm packing your stuff so you can get the hell out of my apartment."

"What?"

He had the gall to sound surprised by all of this.

"Do you have a hearing problem? Because I know you have another problem. Perhaps they are related."

"Anna, what the hell are you talking about?"

I calmly stopped what I was doing, walked over to the dresser and grabbed the photo. I laid it on top of the box I had just finished taping and placed my engagement ring on top of it.

"That's what I'm talking about. Now get the hell out. I'll call you later when you can pick up your stuff. Oh, and leave your key."

Sean's face drained of color, similiar to how Julie's did, but the guilty look in his eyes was all Sean.

"Where did you get this picture?"

"Does it matter? The fact is I found it. Enough said. Now get out."

"I can explain," he insisted, with a pouty face that used to get him out of trouble before. Not anymore.

"I don't really care what excuses you have, Sean. You lied to me. You betrayed me. You told me you were working that day. I guess you were working something or someone else. So it's over. I'm done. Take your fucking ring and get the hell out before I call the cops."

Sean backed up a few steps but didn't leave the room. "Anna, honey-"

"You really DO have a hearing problem!" I said, my voice raising. "Now get the fuck out of my apartment!"

The bastard still stood there, like there was anything he could say to justify what he did. Taking a deep breathe to calm myself, I grabbed my phone from my bed, dialed 911, and hit the speakerphone button.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Hi, my name is Anna Rodriguez and I have a tresspasser in my apartment who refuses to leave. I need him to be escorted from the premesis."

Sean's eyes got as big as saucers. He took a step back into the hallway, shaking his head from side to side.

"Okay, ma'am, I have already dispatched a unit to your location. Are you in any danger?"

"I'm not, but I can't say the same for my intruder if he doesn't leave."

"Okay, ma'am, just remain calm. Police are on their way."

"Thank you," I said firmly and disconnected the call.

I stared at Sean with an arched eyebrow, daring him to do something, anything, as long as it involved vacating my apartment.

"Anna, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"I am moving on with my life. Now, unless you [i]want[/i] to be arrested, I suggest you leave."

"Won't you let me explain?" he pleaded.

I had tried to be patient. I tried to be nice, but this asshole was really pushing my buttons. I grabbed my engagement ring, rushed over and pushed him hard into the wall of the hallway. He was much bigger than I was, but I caught him off guard.

"There is nothing to explain," I seethed. "Now get the fuck out!"

I put all my energy into shoving him down the hallway. As we approached the door, I could hear sirens getting closer. I let him go only long enough to open my front door.

"GET OUT!"

"Anna, baby-"

Completely infuriated, I heaved, pushed, and shoved him through my front door. He stood there on the other side of the threashold completely dumbfounded. Two police officers were coming up the stairs and watched with interest.

"And stay out, you lousy piece of shit!" I hollared and threw my engagement ring at him. He ducked, like a pussy, earning a snicker from one of the officers standing behind him.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the other officer asked.

"I'll be fine once this unfaithful, lying piece of garbage leaves, Officer. Thank you for coming so quickly."

Sean stepped towards me again, reaching out to me.

"Ah, I don't think so, mister," one of the officer said as they grabbed Sean's arms from behind him and roughly pulled him back.

The officer continued to escort Sean out of the buidling while his partner asked me a few questions about the disturbance. After about fifteen minutes, they left after making sure Sean left the property. I told the police that Sean could call me later in the week to pick up his stuff.

I made a few calls of my own, threw the picture in the garbage, and made my way into the bathroom where I was going to wash that man right out of my hair.


	27. Chapter 27

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**You may have noticed a gap in my weeks – I was full of fail. LOL**

**Week 46**** Pictures**

**Posting Date: April 7, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: Heeeello Vacation**

This vacation was all Kim's idea. She said I needed to get away for awhile to someplace warm with lots of pleasant sights. After my break up with Chester, I had been just kinda wandering aimlessly. I shoud've known he was a douchebag. I mean really, who names their kid Chester? The only Chester I wanted to know was Chester the Cheetah on my bag of Cheetos.

Anyway, I didn't want to go but I gave in after she kept on nagging me. After that, Kim kept coming over with stacks of brocheres to a variety of differnet places. I gave up trying to decide after about the twenith flyer was waved in my face so I just gave Kim my credit card and told her to keep it reasonable.

So, that's how I found myself here at this island resort where there were a LOT of pleasant sights, if by sights you meant lots of fine, tanned, athletic men who were more than willing to pamper and wait on you at any time.

Yes, I would call those pleasant sights indeed, even if it was completely superficial.

I saw a lot of older women on the beach with throngs of young men surrounding them which made me laugh at how ridiculous it looked, but was I much better? I may be younger, but I was a paying customer at this rather particular resort. I sighed and tried to enjoy all the eye candy and ignore the cougars.

This resort literally had every type of man, provided that they weren't past their 30's. If you liked blond, brown, lean, tall, short, meaty, tanned, pale... any combination could be found. It was better than flipping through an Abercrombie catalog. I'm sure with men that pretty that most of them were gay or at the very least bi but I didn't care. They were eye candy through and through and I enjoyed every minute of it.

When I got tired of all the pretty, I retired to my cabana to read or relax or do whatever I felt like. This vacation was just what I needed. During the middle of my week in Boytoy Fantasyland, the nickname I gave the resort, I was in my cabana halfway through a pitcher of margaritas and a good book. I was deep within the story of a buxom maiden being saved by a virile, strapping knight when I heard a knock on my door.

I looked up from my book, mid heaving breasts and throbbing manhood, and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Standing on the other side of my doorway was one of the handsomest men I had ever laid eyes, and that was saying a lot considering the scenery I had been enjoying at the resort.

And he was shirtless.

And tan.

Did I mention handsome?

"C-c-can I help you?" I stuttered, then promptly blushed over my inability to form a coherent sentence.

"I was passing by and I noticed you in here all by yourself. A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be alone," the man said, slowly stepping into my cabana. His voice was soft and velvety.

_Oh, he's smooth._

"What if I want to be alone?" I challenged, arching a brow as I laid my book in my lap and took a sip from my margarita.

"Why would you be here at this resort if you wanted to be alone?"

"Because it beats being at home?"

The man knealt down before me and idly stroked my bare feet. I fought the urge to giggle as his touches tickled me. I was surprised that I didn't immediately pull away from his touch, but perhaps the margaritas were talking. It wouldn't have been the first time that alcohol got me in trouble. He looked like the good kind of trouble. The _really_ good kind.

"Do you really think that?" he asked, looking up at me. I was dumbstruck by his soulful blue eyes and how incredibly handsome he was. While I had seen many, many handsome men during the past several days at the resort, I knew his face was not one I had seen before.

"I haven't seen you here before," I said softy, as his hands moved up to my ankles. His touches felt good but it was still a little strange to have someone I didn't know touching me the way he was. It certainly wasn't indecent, but the gentle caresses he was pampering me with were certainly not just merely friendly gestures. It felt wonderful but I was getting a little uncomfortable, even with the tequila in my system.

"I just got in. I'm in the next cabana."

_Wait, what? He didn't work here?_

"You are the only actual male guest here I think I've seen. All the other men I've seen here work here."

The man laughed and sat back on his haunches, removing his hands from my legs and resting them on his thighs as he regarded me. I felt a twinge of disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Yes, I noticed that, too. My co-workers must be laughing their asses off right now."

"Why is that?"

"They told me to go here and I pretty much booked it without looking at the resort's website. I really needed a vacation and take some time off and apparently they thought it was a place like this... where I could relieve some _tension._"

The man had the decency to blush as he finished speaking. He looked down at his hands before flushing even more and running his hands through his hair.

"So you decided to come into my cabana to do that?" I asked, a little affronted at his presumption that all he would have to do is waltz in and find a willing partner. Feeling uncomfortable in his proximity, I tucked my feet under me.

His eyes widened as he lifted his hands up in a placating gesture. "No, no, God no. I didn't mean it that way," he insisted, his voice flustered. He shook his head and looked down at the floor. "I am really sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"Well, what exactly did you mean, then? You come in my room, immediately start touching me, and then say you are here to relieve some tension," I stated, my temper starting to flare. This man may have been devastatingly handsome but he also seemed like an ass. "You didn't even have the decency to introduce yourself," I added, glaring at him.

The man scooted back, still kneeling. "I really am sorry. I'm not normally that forward. You were just so beautiful sitting there reading and I couldn't help myself from coming in."

While I was still upset, I couldn't help the thrill of happiness that he thought I was beautiful.

"I only met to try to talk to you but then when I got closer, I couldn't help myself," he continued. His face was still apologetic as he pled for me to believe him. "I don't know why, I just had to touch you."

I eyed the man dubiously. I've never met anyone I just "had" to touch, although I supposed if I was, he'd be the one I would. Perhaps if I had more margaritas I would've been more willing.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Er, no, but I think I will need to just to erase how embarrassing this has been."

I couldn't help but laugh at him this time. He was still drop dead gorgeous but this somewhat awkward, unsure side was more endearing. He smiled hesitantly at me as my laughter helped break the tension. I still thought he was kind of odd—hot, but odd.

"My name is Ginger," I said, introducing myself. He may be a little touchy-feely, but my curiosity over this man was piqued. It was a strange man indeed, or a gay one, who would come to a resort like this to relax. This resort was definitely not designed for the male guest.

"I'm Anthony." He slowly stood up and looked down at me sheepishly. "Now that we are properly introduced, can we start over and hopefully I don't act like an ass?"

I stood up, my head spinning slightly from the margaritas, making me bobble as I tried to regain my balance. Anthony reached out and grabbed my elbow to help steady me.

"Easy there, killer. How many of those have you had today?" he asked, gesturing to the pitcher.

"Ah, a few," I laughed. "I wasn't planning on company so I decided to just enjoy myself."

Anthony smiled, a real honest smile this time, and it lit up the room. My breath caught in my chest and stayed there as I looked up at him.

_Oh my, he's tall, too._

_I'm in trouble._

"So, about that re-do," he murmured, taking a step closer to me.

"Yeah, about that," I whispered, my heartbeat accelerating as he inched closer. A different kind of tension filled the room and the only thing I could think of was to stick out my hand. It effectively broke the tension between us.

"Hi, I'm Ginger."

Anthony smirked but took my hand in his and shook it gently. "I'm Anthony."

Right when I thought he was going to release my hand, he pulled it up to his lips and kissed my fingers. I blushed furiously and tried not to swoon as the tension came back in full force.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Anthony asked softly as he released my hand.

My fingers of my other hand ghosted over the spot he kissed involuntarily. As soon as I noticed what I was doing, I dropped my hands to my sides. Anthony hadn't missed the gesture and had a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Sure, why not," I agreed, trying to sound as casual as I could.

We made plans to meet up later that evening. There was a luau scheduled for that night, but we both wanted to avoid that like the plague. The hula dancers were going to be all men and based on the description in the resort calendar, the luau sounded like it would end up being like a male review.

Now, I didn't mind stuff like that, but it wasn't exactly constructive for a dinner date.

_Was this a date?_

_Oh Lord, I'm in trouble._

_I'm gonna kill Kim._


	28. Chapter 28

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**You may have noticed a gap in my weeks – I was full of fail. LOL**

**Week 47 Pictures**

**Posting Date: April 14, 2011**

**Picture Choice: Both**

**Title: Stillness of Color**

Melanie sighed as she flopped on my bed. "Do you think we'll ever be as cool as Marlon Brando?" she asked, gazing longingly at my black and white poster of Marlon on my wall.

"Maybe," I muse. "If you stop being such a goober all the time."

I smirk at Melanie as her jaw drops in shock.

"Goober? Who are you calling a goober?" she demands, throwing a pillow at me.

"Who you callin' a cootie queen, you lint licker!" I quote an Orbitz gum commerial as I catch the pillow and toss it back at her.

Melanie laughs and sighs lustily over Marlon Brando's picture again.

"They just don't make them like they used to, do they?"

"Hmm?" I asked, as I dug through the piles of organized chaos on my desk to find a SD card for my camera.

"Men like Marlon. They don't make them like that anymore. Hollywood just isn't like it used to be."

"Aha!" I crowed happily as I branished the sought after SD card. "Found it!"

"Seriously, Linds, what do you think? Do you think Hollywood is different now?"

I sat in my desk chair with a flop and pondered her question. "Of course it is. Half the shit that men like Brando got away with back then couldn't be done now. Everyone romantisizies how things were back then but was it really that great?" 

"If you feel that way about that time, why do yo have a poster of Brando on your wall?"

I laugh, "Cause he's fucking hot! Duh!"

Melanie joins in my laughter as I swap out SD cards on my camera. Regardless of how much of a sexist pig Marlon Brando may have been, he was still one of the finest men to ever grace the big screen.

Our laughter died down and I gathered my camera bag and lenses. Melanie said she wanted to come with me on this trip. I next assignment for my photography class was to interpret the phrase "Stillness of Color." I wasn't sure just how I was going to do that but we were going out to find just what that would mean.

"You ready?" I ask, as I slide the last of my stuff into my bag.

"Yep," Melanie said, as she got up from my bed and grabbed her purse. "Where are we going exactly?"

"I have a few ideas where I think I can find something that fits... the lake is one, and possibly the arbortem. We'll hit the arbortem first as it is closest. After we're done, you wanna grab a bite?"

Melanie eagerly agreed, "Yes, please. I've hardly eaten all day."

We ran out of my apartment and hopped in my trusty Honda Civic. It had seen better days but it still ran great and got me where I needed to go. The gas mileage couldn't be beat for a standard combustion enging either.

It didn't take long before we got to the college's arbortem. Thankfully, it wasn't that busy. As we walked around, I took a few photos of interesting things I saw but nothing really stuck out at me. Melanie even tried to help by pointing out a few things she saw that caught her eye, but nothing was working. Nothing was It. We had gotten about halfway through the arbortem when I realized that I wasn't going to find what I wanted there.

"Come on, Melanie. It's just not working here. Let's try the lake."

"Really? There are so many beautiful things here," she replied, looking around with a smile. Melanie loved the arbortem, which was fitting since she was studying to be a botanist.

"There are," I agreed. "But not what I need for this assignment."

The drive to the lake took a little longer. We chatted easily about our plans for later that night. Melanie and I both had dates from guys from our Ethics class, the one class we both had together. This was my first date with Jason but her third with Matt. She was eagerly looking forward to how the third date shenanigans would go.

"You are such a slut," I tease.

"What? He's hot!" she retorted.

"Yeah, but still, that doesn't mean you have to give it up just because it's the third date."

"I know that, mom, thanks," she said sarcastically. "I really like him so we'll just see where it goes."

I nodded, knowing that nothing I said would disway my friend from her goal of getting into Matt's pants. He was a good lucking guy and all but there was more to life than sex. Not much, but there was.

Finally, we pulled up at the look-out point for the lake, which was also blissfully empty. The sun had just set and colors were streaking across the sky.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Mel, this is perfect."

I barely remembered to park the car and shut it off before I was out the door and setting up my tripod. I heard Melanie get out of the car and join me on the bank of the placid lake.

"Wow, that's amazing, Linds," Melanie whispered.

I nodded as I attached my camera to the tripod and dug through my bag for the right lens. The colors were deepening as the sun continued it's trek across to the other side of the world. I only had moments to capture this. With a quiet _snick_, the lens locked into place and I began setting the aperture settings.

Gazing through the viewfinder, I watched the oranges and the blues of the sky streak against the high, puffy clouds. The placid, calm lake mirrored the image, providing a fantastic backdrop to the dead tree that stood off to the side. Finally finding my moment, I focused on the limbs of the dead tree with the last of the sun streaming behind it in glorious golds that contrasted the blues and oranges of the sunset.

_Click._


	29. Chapter 29

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**You may have noticed a gap in my weeks – I was full of fail. LOL**

**Week 48 Pictures**

**Posting Date: April 21, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: Paradise**

I hated this time of year. It was cold and barren and brown. Even the snow only stayed pure for so long. Staying out in this cabin only made me feel more desolate. I brought the cigarette to my lips again and pulled another drag of the sweet tobacco into my lungs.

It felt like spring would never come again. I longed for warm breezes and leaves on trees and even flowers. Mostly, I couldn't wait to see the girls running arond campus in shorts and tiny dresses.

I couldn't help it, I was still a guy... who especially in this cold, forsaken place longed for the warmth of something soft and feminine. All of those soft and feminine things were covered up by thick, downy jackets, gloves, hats, and scarves.

_Sigh._

And yet, my dumbass is standing out on this joke of a balcony in a tshirt. The joys of being a smoker.

Maybe I should quit.

Maybe I should just put on a sweatshirt before I go outside.

Perhaps it was time for a road trip to someplace warm.

Shivering, I flicked my cigarette out into the snow covered grass below and shuffled back into the cabin. My roommate was sprawled across the couch mashing his thumbs on the controller of his game system.

"Dude!" I said as I plopped down beside him.

"Sup?" he asked, somewhat distracted as he graphically dismembered his enemy on the screen with sprays of blood going in several directions.

"When's your last final?"

"Tomorrow," he replied, and executed another series of hacking and slashing.

"Awesome. It's time for a road trip."

"Where?" 

"Somewhere south. I don't care where as long as it's warm and has pretty girls."

My roommate looked back at me with a big smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about. There's a game I would much rather be playing."

He high-fived me and I laughed as I started making plans for our winter break road trip away from this desolate, cold, hellhole.

_Paradise, here we come._


	30. Chapter 30

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**You may have noticed a gap in my weeks – I was full of fail. LOL**

**Week 49 Pictures**

**Posting Date: April 24, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 2**

**Title: Breaking the Ice**

The water was clear, but cold. The frigid temperature stung my skin but I waded in anyway. It was technically a little early for such forays into the water but I couldn't resist. I had been waiting all winter to be able to wade into this pond. It was sunny out which made it feel warmer than what it really was, but did nothing to improve the water temperature. I didn't care. I just had to get into the water. I craved it. My body was so tired of winter that even the bracing water didn't make a difference. It was sunny out and I was in the water. That was all that mattered.

My short dress hung loosely, just inches above the surface. I loved the floral print and couldn't wait until it was warm enough so I could wear it. Today was the perfect opportunity.

My fingertips dragged along the surface of the water, sending out long lines of ripples. I walked further into the pond, the waterline rising and touching the bottom of my dress. The bit of cloth began to billow out along the surface of the water until enough of it had gotten wet and sank into the water. Goosebumps erupted along my arms as the cold water crept up my torso. My legs had adjusted to the temperature of the water and it was actually starting to get comfortable. It certainly was no sauna but it was comfortable.

"Danny! Hey Danny!"

I turned around at the sound of Peyton's voice, the water sloshing around my chest. I didn't think anyone else was out here today, especially not Peyton. I waved at him but stayed in the water.

"Danny, what are you doing out there? Isn't the water freezing?" he called from the bank, a hand shading his eyes as he stared out at me.

I shrugged. "I'm enjoying myself. The water isn't that bad, you get used to it," I answered, throwing my voice across the rippling water.

Peyton put his hands on his hips as he continued to look at me. "How can you enjoy yourself in freezing water?"

"Its not that cold, you big baby," I hollered and turned my back to him. I really didn't want to go any deeper but I wasn't going to allow him to spoil my day in the water.

Before I knew it, I heard a splash followed by a surprised shout.

"Jesus Christ, Danny! The water [i]is[/i] freezing!" he cursed as he plowed briskly through the water to me.

I turned towards him again and looked at him drolly. "I didn't make you get in the water, now did I?"

He glared at me and continued to approach me, purpose in his stride. When he finally caught up with me, the water was only up to his belly button. However, I couldn't fail to notice that the cold water had made his nipples poke out against the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Why are you out here?" he asked again, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why are you?" I countered. I didn't have to answer to him. He had no claim on me and this was where I lived. Not in the pond, but the house up on the hill. The pond was a part of the property.

"I came by to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he asked with a smirk.

I huffed in exasperation. "Would you just answer the damn question?"

"Why?"

I pressed my lips together in a thin line as I glared at him. After holding his gaze for a minute while he continued to smirk at me, I turned from him again and began walking farther into the pond.

"Wait! Danny, please!" he said finally, reaching out and grabbing my elbow before I was out of reach.

When I stopped but didn't turn around towards him, he pulled me towards him. I slipped on a rock and lost my balance. I would have gone under if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. His hands shot out into the water and grasped me quickly around my waist, steadying me. Before I could pull out of his grip, he brought me up against his chest. Peyton hissed as the wet and cold material of my dress pressed against his dry t-shirt. He held me there longer than necessary, but I couldn't bring myself to extricate myself from his embrace.

"Peyton," I whispered softly.

Letting go of one hip, he leaned down and pushed some of my hair away from the nape of my neck. Ever so slowly, he ran his nose from my neck to up behind my ear.

"I cam here because I wanted to see you," Payton whispered into my ear. "I wanted to see you because I like you, a lot actually. You are the smartest, most unique person I know, and I want to get to know you, the real you."

I shuddered, closing my eyes, hoping that this wasn't a dream. When I re-opened them, he was still there, gazing at me with hope in his eyes.

"You don't know what you are asking," I whisper. There were things about me I knew he wouldn't want to know. No one did. I had learned that the hard way already.

"Yes I do."

I scoffed and tried to pull away. His hand that was still on my hip, still underwater, tightened and kept me from moving very far.

"Don't push me away," he whispered.

"You don't want to get to know me. You don't know the things I've-"

Peyton cut me off with a kiss. It was gentle but firm. I was too shocked to respond. When he pulled away, he looked at me tenderly.

"I want to get to know you. I prove it to you every way I know how, and maybe even some I don't know... but I'll figure it out along the way. Whatever you've seen or done, it doesn't matter."

"It does!" I insisted.

"It doesn't," he argued gently. "We all have our secrets. You have yours, I have mine. We've all done things we regret, seen things we wish we hadn't, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is now. Here and now."

I blinked at him, stunned.

"And right now, I want to get to know you."

"What if you end up regretting it?" I ask.

"The only thing I could ever regret about you is not asking, of not getting to know you." He thought a moment before continuing. "Although, I do have one regret at this moment."

Trepidation filled my heart as I looked up at him. "What's that?"

"Getting into this damn pond! This water is freezing, woman!" he said briskly. He took my hand in his and tugged me back towards the bank. "Come on, let's get dried off and get to know one another."

I smiled softly and let him pull me out of the water. I shivered as a wind gust hit my chilled skin, which just made me move faster. Maybe there was hope for me after all.


	31. Chapter 31

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**You may have noticed a gap in my weeks – I was full of fail. LOL**

**Week 50 Pictures**

**Posting Date: May 5, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 2**

**Title: The Wishing Wall**

The first thing students did upon moving on campus was run to the local office supply store and clear out the shelves of sticky notes. Seriously, all the stores in the area that carried sticky notes were sold out the first weeks of school every year. Some entrepreneurial students would actually order them by the case then sell them at exorbitant prices to their fellow students after all the store shelves were cleaned out. Usually it was the Freshmen who were the last to know about the importance of sticky notes and therefore were the ones who suffered the most from the hustlers.

Thankfully, Michelle and I had already done our time as lowly freshmen and bought our supply of sticky notes way in advance.

Anyone outside of our school would wonder why sticky notes were so important. They certainly didn't look that important… just little squares of paper with adhesive on the back so you wouldn't lose them. But here, here they were quite important. Only here were they used for more than mere notes. Here they were used on the Wishing Wall.

The legend of how the Wishing Wall started is shrouded in mystery and rumor, but regardless, the end result was still the same. Wishes, confessions, secrets, and silly thoughts were all posted on a seemingly innocuous wall in the middle of the Student Center for everyone to see, to read, and discover. People posted their wishes in hopes that they would come true.

Sometimes the wishes were for something simple like a good grade on a test but the wishes could also be about a crush noticing the wisher, or even in one case, that a student's mom would kick breast cancer.

She did.

The mother's cancer remission just strengthened the power that the Wishing Wall had. People who may have been skeptical before were now believers. Beforehand, there may have been bare parts of the Wall that weren't covered in sticky notes. After that, the Wishing Wall was coated with sticky notes.

A full Wishing Wall brought the question on how a prospective wisher would place their sticky note on the wall. A wish could not be removed from the Wall except by the person who placed it there, or if it fell naturally once the adhesive dried up. So the potential wisher had to wait until a spot cleared up.

Websites had been created, just to watch for clear spots on the Wishing Wall. At any time during the day, someone could log into the video feed of the Wall and see what was there. Sometimes a person would get lucky and would be able to get to the Wall without a crowd, but that didn't happen often especially when it was nearing the week of finals. Really desperate people would camp out in front of the wall, studying or hanging out, while they waited for a sticky note to fall.

Thankfully Michelle and I had planned our trip to the Wishing Wall well. We had our stack of stickies loaded and ready to go. Approaching the Wishing Wall, we examined the best place to put our wishes. Several stickies were lying on the ground, having fallen off during the day at some point. Their absence left some rather choice places to put new sticky notes.

Our strategy was sound. We had determined that the stickies that were closest to the middle of the wall had the highest chance of coming true based on months of careful observation. So we wrote our wishes and carefully placed our stickies in the spots we could find closest to the center. Michelle and I giggled as we pressed the adhesive as tightly as we could to the wall. We didn't want to take any chances that our wishes would fall prematurely, before they had a chance to come true.

"How long till you think they will start to work?" Michelle asked me in a whisper.

I shrugged my shoulders as we walked back to our dorm. "I have no idea. Hopefully soon."

Michelle nodded and hip checked me as we entered our building. Standing in the foyer was the object of my wish. He was tall with dark hair, clean shaven, and hopefully mine... soon. Our footsteps alerted him to our presence, and he turned, slowly, towards us.

"Dani?" he asked, his face breaking into a smile.

"Hey, Masen, how are you?" I asked, feeling suddenly nervous.

"I'm good. How are you?"

I blushed, hoping he didn't know where I just came from. "Fine. Have you met my friend, Michelle?"

Masen smiled at Michelle and she nodded at him.

"I have now," Masen said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Michelle replied with a friendly smile. She turned to me and smiled wider. "Hey, Dani, I'll meet you back up at our room, okay?"

"Uh, sure," I said, my heartbeat pounding. Michelle winked at me as she walked by.

"So, what are you up to today?" he asked, after Michelle had turned at the corner and out of sight.

"Nothing really. We were just walking around to get some fresh air."

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up in a delightfully, adorkable way. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

I tapped my finger to my chin to try to keep them from shaking. The wish couldn't have come true this quickly, could it?

"Hmmm, I don't think so. What about you?"

"Well, I was hoping, if you weren't doing anything, if you wanted to do something tonight."

I almost dropped my bookbag in shock. "Really?"

Masen smiled softly at me and walked closer, close enough to where I could smell his cologne. "Yes, really. So what do you say?"

"I think it's a date," I replied with a huge smile.

He hands his phone to me. "Great! Here, give me your number and I'll call you later to make definite plans."

My smile couldn't get any larger as I typed my number into his fancy touchscreen phone. We parted ways with a promise to talk soon to make our plans. I floated up to my room, so incredibly happy.

In the Student Center, a sticky note floated down to the ground, having only been on the wall less than a day, but it's purpose was fulfilled. The wish came true.


	32. Chapter 32

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 51 Pictures**

**Posting Date: May 12, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: I Agreed To What?**

Colton and I were trying to find new cool place to go one weekend when he suggested the new modern art museum. Now, I love art, but I wasn't sure about this particular museum ... it seemed maybe a little too modern. It had lots of clean lines, stark coloring, and was completely and totally devoid of any warmth.

_Joy._

But we both agreed to it, and maybe it woudln't be so bad once we were inside. I could only hope. I really hoped. I really, really, really hoped.

That Saturday, we stood outside the museum, examining the grounds. There were several outdoor installations that seemed to bring a bit more warmth to the museum but still seemed a bit too minimalist for my taste. Colton seemed equally ambivalent on how he felt about the pieces. Neither one of us meant any offense to the artists, but it just wasn't our bag. However, we were here, so we were going to still go inside.

Entering the museum, we were struck by how under dressed we seemed. It was the weekend, so we were in jeans and t-shirts. Plus, it wasn't like there was a grand opening of a display or installation; it was just an ordinary Saturday. Apparently, not everyone felt that casual dress was appropriate for a day at the museum. Most of the patrons were dressed in skirts and suits and glared down their noses at us as we passed.

Not letting the snobbish attitude bother us, we continued through the museum. There were a few pieces that we didn't even realize [i]were[/i] pieces of art. We were standing there, holding hands, looking at two glossy bits of wall, when a security guard came over. He told us to let the art breathe. The [i]piece[/i] looked like part of the building.

I sighed as we walked into another portion of the museum, which was even more minimalist and cold. Literally. It was literally forty degrees in the room. A placard when you walked in stated that the temperature was a part of the [i]art[/i].

Whatever.

And the big important thing that was in this specially chilled room? A metal sculpture in the middle of a blue spotlight. Nothing else. It wasn't even an interesting sculpture, and I liked metalwork.

I turned to Colton. He had an equally bored look on his face.

"You ready to get outta here?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said with relief.

Laughing, we found the nearest exit and left a museum that was puffed up on its own awesomeness.

Whatever.


	33. Chapter 33

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 52 Pictures HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO THE PIC PROMPT BLOG!**

**Posting Date: May 19, 2011**

**Picture Choice: Both**

**Title: The Call**

The desert mountains that pushed out of the Mojave desert called to me. I had been told by a rancher that the peak that dominated the local skyline was named 'Spirit Mountain' by the Indian tribes that used to live out here. The legends were that the Indians' spirts resided in that mountain, to shield and protect the tribes from danger, and help them when they needed direction. If I ever needed direction, it was now.

I was at an impasse in my life, unsure of where I was supposed to go next. I hoped that the rumors and legends of this mountain were true, and the spirits that lived here would give me guidance, even if I was just a mere [i]paleface[/i]. With a well-stocked backpack, hiking boots, and any visible skin slathered with sunscreen, I parked my jeep in a turnabout near the base of the mountain and got out with my gear. Looking up at the mountain, I tried to judge the time it would take me to get to my destination. Smiling, my heart full of hope, I began my trek.

Many people would think that the desert was a desolate, dry place devoid of life, but they were wrong. I could see life teeming everywhere in the short, scrubby grasses and Joshua trees to the small critters and animals that moved in the shadows and at night. It was definitely hard to see if you weren't from the desert, but I could see it.

I wasn't born out here, in the dry heat of the American desert, but I had lived here long enough to seem like a native. I'm not sure really where I was from. I was adopted from out east but that was all I knew. I had very vague memories of when I was small but nothing definite. My parents said that if I wanted to know more, they'd tell me, but it didn't matter to me. Who gave birth to me wasn't important. Who raised me were. My parents were great people and helped mold me into the person I was today.

I lost them far too soon, shortly after I graduated from college. Their loss was of the reason for my floundering now. Mom and Dad had always been my rock. I felt adrift without them. A part of me hoped that I'd find a piece of them here, among the spirits of Indian ancestors.

The hike was hard. Before too long, I was sweating and digging out a bottle of water from my backpack. It was a typical hot Arizona day but I was prepared. I took frequent breaks and found shady spots to rest in. By lunch time, I was halfway to my destination. I found another cool spot and stopped to eat a light meal of tuna and a granola bar. It was an odd combination, but it lean protein and carbs that I needed to continue.

Occasionally, I'd see a handprint painted on a rock, the old red ocher fading with age and sun exposure. There was one that caught my eye that was hardly blemished, its color shaded by an outcropping of rock. I stopped and stared at this message from another century, this sign that someone else had been here before. It was comforting as I continued on my way.

The sun began to hang on the other side of the sky as I was reaching the escarpment of Spirit Mountain that I planned on staying at overnight. While I climbed, I felt such calm and peace, that this was the right decision for me, that I'd find my answer on this mountain. It reminded me of those old Ziggy cartoons where Ziggy climbs to the top of the mountain to talk to the guru. I laughed to myself as I pulled myself up the last final steps.

The escarpment was small but was enough to serve my purpose. I quickly set up my tent, which was really no more than a tube long enough to fit my sleeping bag –with me in it—and my gear. These kinds of tents kept a low profile but still offered all the protection. Dinner was another simple meal, something I could prepare easily without the use of heat.

After I cleaned up the bits of wrappers of my meal, I wiggled into my tube tent feet first so I could look out and watch the world for awhile. As the sun finally set and stars started to peak out, the wind picked up. The wind was warm, the air still heated from the sun. The nocturnal desert creatures and bugs began to come out. I heard scrabbling along the rocks as pebbles and bits of debris were loosened.

As I listened to the various noises, I thought I could hear something else. It sounded like the tinkling of bells and the clanking of animal bones, like an old Indian wind chime. I looked around and couldn't see anyone or anything that could've made those noises. The tinkling got a little louder and I heard someone speaking. It was a woman's voice, soft and melodious, but speaking a language I didn't know.

As I started to listen, I realized that she was saying the same phrase over and over again. The repetition and the tone of her voice was hypnotic and my eyelids started to droop, until they finally swung shut and I fell asleep.

When my eyes opened, I was soaring, like an eagle. As foreign as it was to be [i]flying[/i], it felt completely natural. I was far above another mountain range, quite unlike the ones in Arizona. They were covered with trees, the tallest with white caps of snow. In the valley of two peaks was a wide, placid lake. I wondered if the water was cool year around from the rain and snow runoff. As I flew, I felt called, like the peaks were speaking to me, that my future was there.

Sometime later, I woke up back in my tent. The sun was just starting to break over the horizon, casting the world in a golden glow. My memory went back through that strange dream and those mountains. I shifted, stretching out any kinks and stiffness from sleeping. As I moved, I noticed that there was something in my hand. Startled, I looked down and found a small dream catcher in my right hand.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as my eyes darted around, looking to see who intruded upon her camp and put the dream catcher in her hand. There weren't any footsteps in the dust on the ground besides my own.

"Weird," I said softly.

Startled by the dream and the dream catcher, I quickly packed my gear up to prepare to head back down the mountain. Despite the shock, I wasn't that scared. I actually felt fairly calm, like something about those green, wet, mountains was calling out to me.

When I got back to my apartment later that night, I poured through maps and pictures of northern mountain ranges to see if I could find where I was in my dream. My fingers idly played with the feathers attached to the dream catcher as I studied. Finally, I found the right sequence of pictures and realized that the mountains in question were in Washington State.

With nothing left to lose, and no family remaining to keep me in Arizona, I bought an airline ticket to Yakima, Washington and prepared to see what was calling me.

A/N – Spirit Mountain is a real place in Arizona south of the Western Rim of the Grand Canyon. The first picture is not Spirit Mountain but it looked a lot like it from the pictures I have from when I was there. I embellished the legend a little bit, but I was told by the ranchers at the Diamond Bar Ranch that the local Indian tribes believed the spirits of their ancestors resided in the mountain.


	34. Chapter 34

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 53 Pictures**

**Posting Date: May 26, 2011**

**Picture Choice: Both**

**Title: Hearts So Deep Part 1**

The journal was a roadmap, of this Casey was certain. It was a roadmap of the life of a troubled young woman trying to find answers to questions she was prepared for yet. The journal was the story of Casey's mother, a woman that she barely knew. How she came in possession of her mother's story seemed to be a part of the puzzle.

Casey sat on a bench in that park, quite possibly the same bench that her mother sat on all those years ago, near the Penn State campus with the journal in her hand. She hoped that the journal would shed some light on her mother's death. It all started there, in the park by the playground. Even the time of year seemed to match. The first entry in her mother's journal was from when she was a freshman in college at Penn State, experiencing life on her own for the first time. It was filled with her thoughts, her dreams, her memories, the people she met, the people she wish she never met, and the ones she was running from.

Casey was just a child when her mother disappeared and was later found dead, her murder never found. Her mother's last will left most of her belongings to Casey but the journal was not a part of that. The journal was mailed to her a few months after she graduated from Penn State in an envelope without a return address.

It sat there in the envelope for a week or so until Casey was able to open it. She was curious about it, but she had a lot going since she finished school. Casey had just landed a killer position at a PR company in State College. She had worked there as an intern for several years while she was in college and got to know the staff and their clients. Casey looked forward to building a deeper relationship with them now that she was an employee.

As she read through the pages, Casey was overcome with sadness. Her mother, Susan, was so sad but had hope in what the future held being away at college. It was a fresh start, one she sorely needed.

Susan's first entry told of her youth, of being emotionally abused by her parents, never feeling like she was good enough. This was startling to Casey. She didn't have a close relationship with her grandparents, but she never would have thought that they were capable of such things. She wondered if Margaret and Leonard were even aware that Susan had written about it.

Casey also learned she had an aunt that she never met or heard of, named Julianne. Susan was much younger than Julianne, but only had wonderful things to say about her older sister. From what Susan wrote, Julianne had also been the victim of emotional abuse by their parents, but had gotten out as soon as she could. The day that Julianne graduated from high school, she packed up and left without telling Margaret or Leonard where she was going.

Periodically, Susan would get a postcard from her sister, or a phone call to see how she was doing. Julianne expressed her remorse at having to leave her baby sister to fend for herself, but she had to get out of there before it was too late for her. Julianne always encouraged Susan to stay strong, and if Susan ever chose to leave, Julianne would be waiting for her.

Susan held onto that thought, that one last hope that she had some place to go. It is what helped her get through every day of high school and every night at home. When Susan started her senior year, she tried to reach her sister frequently, but when she called the last number that Julianne gave her, she was told Julianne was gone.

The man that answered had a rough voice that scared Susan. He swore at her, telling her that her sister was a no good whore and he finally kicked her out. Susan burst into tears and hung up the phone, afraid for her sister and heartbroken as her hopes dashed to the floor.

Casey's cell phone buzzed, pulling her out of the story. It was the alarm she set so she could get back to work on time. Sighing regretfully, she closed her mother's journal and stuffed it in her bag. She desperately wanted to read more but work came first. Reading the journal wouldn't bring her mother back to life, but maybe it would give her some answers... and maybe she could find her aunt.


	35. Chapter 35

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 54 Pictures **

**Posting Date: June 2, 2011 (Happy Birthday to me!)**

**Picture Choice: 2**

**Title: Hearts So Deep Part 2**

Work that week was slow for Casey. All she could think about was her mother's journal. She read when she could but it never seemed enough. After each page, just when Casey thought she was getting somewhere, she was left with more questions. Once Friday rolled around, Casey was looking forward to relaxing at home for a bit before heading out with some friends. Their weekly venture out for drinks and a few laughs was something that made some weeks bearable. She loved her job, but everyone needed a break now and again.

Casey threw on some jeans and a thin sweater with some ballet flats and ran out the door, hoping to beat the night traffic. The only bad thing about living in a college town was when you wanted to go out during the school year. If alcohol was involved, then it was a good idea to get there early. Space became limited the later it got. Casey lucked out and was able to make it to the bar without too much trouble.

A few of her friends had already arrived and had a table reserved in the back of The Drunken Clam.* Kira and Morgan sat with drinks in front of them, as well as a coupe of shots, and a few more drinks on the other side of the table. Casey recognized her preferred drink: vodka and cranberry juice. The girls knew her well.

"Hey there," she said as she slid into the chair in front of her drink and dropped her purse on the table.

"Love the sweater, Casey," Kira said.

"Thank you. I bought it last week," she replied, smoothing the fabric as she settled into her seat. "So what's new with you, Morgan? I haven't talked to you much this week."

"Oh sweet Jesus, I've been balls to the wall busy," Morgan said wearily. "My boss has been running me ragged. I swear, if it wasn't for the money he paid me, I'd tell him to shove it."

"And I'm sure the fact that he's drop dead gorgeous doesn't figure into the equation at all," Kira teased.

Morgan blushed and took a sip of her beer. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Suuure," Casey joined in with a smirk. "Wasn't it last week you were regaling us about how blue his eyes were, waxing poetic over how they reminded you robin egg shells or the sky or some other kind of crap like that?"

"Shut up, you bitch," Morgan retorted, laughing.

"Make me."

The table burst out in laughter, drawing the attention of some of the surrounding tables. This is why Casey loved this group of girls. They could tease and pick on one another about everything and anything. She would need them in the coming months as she unraveled the mystery of her mother's journal.

The giggles had just started to slow down when the forth and final member of their group waltzed in. Lea was the glamazon of the group and never failed to garner attention wherever she went. It also helped that she was nearly six feet tall.

"What's up, broads?" she drawled, pulling up a chair and easily folding her long frame into the chair.

"We were just discussing the color of Morgna's boss's eyes," Kira supplied with a grin.

"Again?" Lea asked with a snort.

"No, not again," Morgan said. "Anyway, what are we drinking to tonight?"

"Men?" Lea offered.

"One night stands?" Kira said hopefully, as her eyes gazed across the target rich environment of the bar.

"Mysteries," Casey said quietly.

The other three women all turned and looked at her, startled by her sudden seriousness. Casey stood up straight and held her glass up, waiting for her friends to join her.

"To mysteries," Lea agreed.

The other two friends joined in, all brimming with curiosity on what prompted Casey to bring that up as the toast. They clinked their glasses together and chucked back their drinks, finishing by slamming their glasses on the table with a flourish.

"Soooo, Casey," Kira began, "are you going to tell us just why we toasted to mysteries?"

Casey looked down at her glass and pushed the ice cubes around with her straw. "Erm, not yet. I will soon, I promise."

"And this doesn't involve a man?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure," Casey replied honestly. "There's a lot I don't know about this yet."

Kira shook her head slightly and moved on to another topic. The rest of the night passed easily for the group as they talked about their jobs, men, boys, and everything in between. Casey didn't speak any more about her mystery and just enjoyed the company of friends, something she thought that her mother was lacking when she was young.

The next morning, Casey was sitting at her kitchen table with a cup of coffee and continued to read the entries that her mother wrote from her senior year of high school. Susan, heartbroken that she had no idea where her sister was, searched where the phone number she had was from. It didn't take long. It was a Pittsburgh number. That alone posed a problem as Pittsburgh was a large city, quite unlike State College. Susan's parents had taken her to Pittsburgh a few times over the years but still, the city was quite unknown to her.

Casey sat back and thought about how many times she had gone to Pittsburgh over the years: trips to the University of Pennsylvania to visit friends or to Heinz Field to watch the Steelers. Either way, the big city was much more familiar to her than it ever was to her mother. She wondered if that would help her in her search for information on her mother's death or her missing aunt.

Flipping through the pages, she came across an entry about a trip that Susan made to Pittsburgh, on her own and completely scared. She was determined to search for Julianne, no matter what. Susan remembered how much Julianne liked football and decided that she'd hang out around the university to see if she could find her sister.

What Susan found at the University of Pittsburgh's Pitt Stadium was not what she was expecting.

*The Drunken Clam is the bar featured in the fine animated program, _Family Guy_


	36. Chapter 36

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 55 Pictures**

**Posting Date: June 9, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 2**

**Title: Hearts So Deep Part 3**

The Sunday after Casey went out with her friends, she found herself curled up with her mother's journal again. She kept going back to the entries about Pittsburgh. Something happened there. Something that Casey knew could only be found by a trip to Pittsburgh and to the university.

Pitt Stadium was no longer in existence, but perhaps there were other places she could go to try to find information. At the very least, there should be something in the school's archives about the old stadium, perhaps even something at Heinz Field, the field that the University of Pittsburgh Panthers and the Pittsburgh Steelers played.

Casey popped open her laptop and decided to do some sleuthing from the comfort of her home before making a trip into Pittsburgh, something she wouldn't be able to realistically do until the next weekend. On the website for Heinz Field, she found the field tour schedule. Conveniently, they did tours on the weekends too, at least when there wasn't a home game. Since it was currently in the middle of football season, the weekend tour availability was scarce. Casey lucked out that both the Panthers and the Steelers had away games next weekend. It was a perfect opportunity.

She did another serach of any photos from Pitt Stadium from around the tiem that Susan was there. Google Images was a godsend but there was a lot to sift through. Casey adjusted her search to narrow the results. It only had limited success.

Frustrated with her lack of success with the Google search, she turned back to her mother's journal. Idly, she flipped through the pages randomly, not really sure what she was looking for. Casey noticed some variations in Susan's handwriting based on her mood when she wrote in the journal. Towards the middle of the journal, Susan's handwriting was a lot more jagged, like she was angry or upset. It must've been resolved at some point because her writing smoothed out until the very end.

Casey turned to the last page and it appeared that the final entry was incomplete. It was also dated the week that she died, well after Casey was born. The last sentence was written in scratchy, hurried script, the pen pressed far into the paper, almost tearing it. Casey realized the last sentence wasn't even complete. The pen line scritched out, like it was dragged. A few flecks of something brown dotted the bottom of the paper. Casey held the corner of the page up closer to her face to try to examine the specks.

It looked like old, dried blood.

Could this be her mothers?

Feeling suddenly ill, Casey tossed the journal on the table. She had put more force in her arm then she realized as the journal went sliding across the table and tumbled to the floor on the other side. Sighing, she walked over and picked up the journal by its spine. As she lifted it, a couple of pictures fluttered to the floor.

Puzzled, Casey knelt down and picked them. When she had flipped through the journal earlier, she had not seen any pictures tucked into any of the pages. The first picture looked like it was overexposed, but what Casey could see was a long haired woman in a seventies-esque fringed jumper. The woman did not look familiar. She flipped the picture over and the name "Julianne" was written across the back.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

She finally knew what her aunt looked like. Casey reverently touched the photo, trying to be careful to not leave finger prints. Gently, she slipped the photo back into the journal and turned to look at the second photo.

Casey couldn't help but laugh, it was not the most flattering picture of a guy. The picture also looked a little old but not as old as the picture of Julianne. The name written on the back of the picture was Jack. She flipped the picture back over the front and stared at the picture again.

"Dad was never that skinny, was he?" she whispered to herself.

She left the picture out so it would remind her to ask her dad about being with mom out a lake when they were young the next time she talked to him.

The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. The phone skittered across the table as it vibrated when it rang. Before it could follow the same path of the journal, Casey picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?"


	37. Chapter 37

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 56 Pictures**

**Posting Date: June 16, 2011**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: Hearts So Deep Part 4**

Casey walked around the campus of the University of Pittsburgh, trying to imagine her mother here, frantically looking for Julianne. The college had changed since then, buildings had been renovated, new buildings had been built. She knew it would be almost impossible to find any information about Susan or Julianne, but she had to try. If there was any chance that her aunt was still alive, Casey had to try.

When Casey first arrived on campus that morning, she went to the college archives, located in the basement of the Student Center. There, records and pictures of the campus since its founding could be located. Thankfully, she had the foresight to call ahead and make an appointment; otherwise she never would have been able to get in.

She lucked out and had found a few pictures of Julianne, who was a student before disappearing. There wasn't anything about Susan. Casey's mother was never a student there so that made sense. The pictures of Julianne were out front of the old Pitt Stadium with some other students. It still didn't explain where she went, or who she was living with at the time, like the person who hung up on Susan when she tried calling in high school.

Searching through Julianne's official transcripts, Casey discovered that one of Julianne's teachers was still alive and still teaching. Excitedly, Casey jotted down the teacher's office information and set out to find him.

The campus was much bigger than Penn State, but Casey managed. The map she clutched in her hand was easy to follow. She found herself distracted by the scenery, specifically the male student body scenery. A good amount of the student population was out and about, playing touch football, catch, or Frisbee in the quad outside of the Student Center. She laughed and continued on to the Information Sciences building where one Arlen Enger taught.

When Professor Enger taught Julianne, Information Sciences hadn't existed yet, according to what Casey was able to turn up from the Archives. At that time, he taught general studies and freshman English. After the Information Sciences building was built, his office was reassigned there. He now teaches classes that were cross disciplines: management information systems, healthcare information sciences, and so on.

The halls of the Information Sciences building were quiet. There weren't a lot of classes on Saturdays so most of the classrooms were empty. Casey made her way to the second floor where the offices of the department's educators were located.

She was lucky. Professor Enger was in his office grading papers when she knocked on his open door.

"Professor Enger?" Casey asked softly.

The man jumped, his pen skidding across his desk. Casey bit back the giggle that threatened to leak out as he whirled around in his chair, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said, standing nervously in the doorway.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting anyone today. What can I help you with?" he asked, as he stood, looking over Casey's face, probably trying to see if he recognized her as a student.

Casey took a step inside his office and held out her hand. "My name is Casey Thomas. I am not a student here, but my aunt was at one time, and you were one of her teachers. I was hoping you might remember something about her."

Professor Enger took her hand and shook it firmly before releasing it. "I can try. I've been teaching for a long time now, probably longer than you've been alive, so I can't make any promises. Please sit down." He gestured to an empty chair next to his desk.

Casey sat down quietly and waited for the professor was settled in his chair. He moved the stack of papers off to the side, cleaned his glasses quickly, and returned his attention to the young woman sitting next to him.

"So tell me about your aunt," he prompted, running a hand through his wispy white hair.

Casey looked over at the older man, appreciating the patience and kindness in his eyes. She was unsure of what his reaction was going to be to her barging into his office unannounced. This was a pleasant surprise. She reached into her purse and pulled out the one picture she had of Julianne, the one she found in her mom's journal.

"This was her. Her name was Julianne Turner." Casey handed Professor Enger the photo. "She was only a student here for one year, in 1975."

"Was? Has something happened to her?" he asked, his forehead creasing in concern.

"I don't know," Casey answered honestly. "Until a few weeks ago, I didn't even know I had an aunt. I came across my mother's journal recently and there were several entries about Julianne when she came to school here, but nothing afterward."

Holding the picture gently in his hands, he stared at it, his lips fighting a smile. "Julie, yes I remember her. That year was my first year teaching. She was a good student, troubled, but smart."

"How well did you know her?"

"Probably better than I should have. We were so close in age that it was easy to develop a friendship."

"You were her friend?" Casey asked in a whisper, staring at him with hope. Perhaps he could help more than she realized.

"Er, yes." Professor Enger shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The patience in his eyes gave way to anxiety. "Ms. Thomas, I'm sorry but I need to go. I have an ... appointment that I cannot be late for," he said hurriedly. he stood and put the picture of Julianne down on his desk.

"Wait, please, just a moment. How well did you know Julianne?" Casey asked desperately, seeing her chance at finding her aunt slipping away.

"I have to go, I'm very sorry," he said glancing at his watch as he rushed out of the room. In his wake, a photo fluttered to the floor,

Casey sat there stunned for a moment before she knelt and picked up the photo. It looked like a woman wearing a white dress, but only her lower half was visible. Small flower buds were scattered around her and on top of the skirt. Casey flipped the picture over find a tiny mark in the lower right hand corner.

"J 76"

Casey quickly snatched the photo of Julianne off the desk and shoved both photos in her purse. Something strange was going on indeed. As she turned to leave Professor Enger's office, she spied a stack of his business cards sitting on top of a file cabinet. She grabbed a few of them and tucked them in her purse next to the photos. Casey thought it was best if she left for now, having spooked the professor. She did not believe that he had anything going on at all that he needed to leave to attend. Casey's question about their friendship scared him. Instead of getting answers about her aunt, now she had more questions.


	38. Chapter 38

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 57 Pictures**

**Posting Date: June 23, 2011**

**Picture Choice: Both**

**Title: Hearts So Deep Part 5**

Casey stared at the picture that she took from Professor Enger's office and compared it to the other picture she had of Julianne. It was hard to reconcile the sweetly sexy picture that the professor had compared to the hippy chick depicted in her photograph of her aunt.

What was more puzzling was the code written on the back of the picture from Professor Enger. It had to refer to something but she had no idea what. Her first thought was that it was Julianne's initial and the year that the picture was taken, but the picture didn't seem that old. It definitely wasn't a new photo, but it didn't have the paper or exposure quality that photos printed in the 70's did.

Since she had already spent several hours that morning at the university's archives, she decided to do some online sleuthing. Casey checked the nearest campus map and headed towards the university's library and computer labs. She hoped she wouldn't need to be a student to use a computer for awhile, although if she had to, she could always show her Penn State identification.

Thankfully, they did allow for guests, as some of the members of the community used the university's resources. She signed in and got to work trying to find what J 76 meant. Google wasn't much help, not that she expected it to be, but thought it was the best way to start. After several minutes of scanning useless search results, she sat back in her chair puzzled.

Casey looked around the room, trying to focus her thoughts. She froze when her eyes landed on a map of the campus. A map that had letter and number designations for the columns and rows. Could it be that easy?

She scrambled out of her chair, startling a few students that were quietly working around her. Her fingers danced over the map, lining up the lettered columns with the numbered rows. Casey huffed in frustration when the numbers stopped at twenty-five.

"Gotta find a bigger map," she muttered to herself. Feeling inspired, she looked up where history classes were taught. The building wasn't far from the library. This would work out to her advantage nicely.

Racing across the campus, she ran into the History building and stopped as soon as she got into the entryway. Running through the halls would make her look like a bigger loon than she already was. As she caught her breath, she walked down the halls, peeking in the empty class rooms for an easel of maps. Finally, she hit pay dirt.

At the end of the hallway was an empty open classroom. The lights were off and a large easel with a stack of maps hanging from it stood in the corner. Before she walked in, Casey looked down the hallway to make sure no one was coming. In the clear, she stepped as quietly into the room as she could. Thankfully, the room had windows so she didn't need to turn on the lights, which she didn't want to do.

Casey carefully flipped through several of the pages of the maps that depicted the world in different eras until she got to the state maps. Finally she found one of the state of Pennslyvania, Eagerly, she ran her index fingers along the rows and columns until she got to "J 76." In the square that was J 76 was a suburb of Pittsburgh called White Oak.

"What's in White Oak, Professor Enger?" she whispered.

As she was leaving the building, she ran into the professor again. His eyes bugged out of his head in surprise, clearly not expecting to see her there.

"Ms. Thomas, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice tight.

"I was looking at a map, Professor."

His face paled as he looked between Casey and the building. "Why?"

"I wanted to find my aunt. I am hoping I can find a clue in White Oak." Casey thought quickly about not telling the professor her intentions, but she felt she should and she wanted to see his reaction.

He did not fail to disappoint. Professor Enger's already pale complexion turned a sickly shade of green when she said where she was going.

"White Oak?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I am hoping to find some clues there that can answer some of my questions."

Casey stood there and merely looked at the professor. He made it clear earlier that he was not going to divulge any further information voluntarily, so she was going to have to find what she was looking for herself unaided. Professor Enger closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a slow breath.

When he opened his eyes, his gaze was steady. There was some doubt there, but it was apparent that he had come to some kind of decision. He reached into his bag and delicately pulled out a dog eared book. It was water-stained and dirty, but was clearly a prized possession by Professor Enger.

"Ms. Turner, I can't talk to you about this, but perhaps you will find some answers in this book. It may help you in White Oak."

Before Casey could reply, he turned on his heel and walked away quickly. She held the book in her hands, running her fingers over the rough cloth texture of the cover. With as much care as Professor Enger used, Casey put the book in my bag and pulled up directions to White Oak. By the time she made it to her car, Casey knew exactly how to get out of the clusterfuck that was downtown Pittsburgh and into the suburbs.

A half hour later, Casey was in White Oak, but no idea where to go from there. She stopped at a park and decided to check out the book that Professor Enger gave her. She wasn't sure what to make of the old book.

Casey looked up when she saw movement out from the corner of her eye. A woman was walking through the park, older with long white hair, the front pulled back with a bow. Casey couldn't see her face quite yet but something seemed familiar about the woman.

Casey closed the book and watched the woman as she walked. The woman turned towards Casey's car and if Casey had been standing at that moment, she would've collapsed.

It was Julianne.


	39. Chapter 39

**The photos for this prompt can be found on the blog: picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to Kimmydonn for running the blog and letting me play. Inspiration came from the pics but the story is my little drabble. :)**

**Week 58 Pictures**

**Posting Date: June 30, 2011**

**Picture Choice: One**

**Title: Hearts So Deep Part 6**

I sat in my car in White Oak completely in shock. Was it really this easy to find my aunt? It couldn't be. Something had to be wrong about this. Maybe it really wasn't her. I couldn't take that chance, not after how far I have come. If there was a chance it was Julianne and if there was a chance she knew what happened to my mother, then I had to approach her and hope I don't come across like a crazy person. I took a deep breath and got out of my car, holding the book that Professer Enger gave me and my mother's journal.

The older woman was up the trail several yards ahead of me, strolling through the park with ease. She was here clearly for the enjoyment of the day. I almost hated having to break her peace but I had to know.

The leaves on the ground crunched under my feet, breaking the serenity of the park. I could hear a dog barking in the distance, on a nearby trail. I tried not to rush, but it seemed like I wasn't gaining on Julianne's retreating figure at all. As I increased my pace, the dry, brittle sounds of the leaves sounded like glass shattering. It seemed very disruptive to me.

Julianne must've felt the same way because her back stiffened as I approached. I cleared my throat before I spoke, trying to settle my nerves.

"Julianne? Julianne Turner?"

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Who is asking?" a soft but gravely voice asked.

"Um, her niece, Casey Thomas," I said softly, coming to a stop a few feet from her.

"Niece?" the older woman said tentatively, turning slowly.

It was like looking at an older version of my mother. I covered my lips with my hand in shock. Her eyes widened as she looked at me from head to foot.

"My God, you look just like Susan," she whispered. After getting over her shock, she took a step back. "How did you find me?"

"Mom's journal spoke of you, an aunt that I had no idea I had. So I did some research to find out what I could about you. Where you lived ... where you were from ... if you still lived. Those questions let me here."

Julianne stood in shock, as she continued to look at me as if she was memorizing my apperance.

"I can't believe how grown up you look. When did your hair color change?"

I shook my head, surprised by her questions and growing irritated. "What? What about my hair? I have never met you and you ask me about my hair?" I asked incrediously. The dam broke and more questions burst forth. "Why have I never met you? Why did you stay away? Did you and my mother get into a fight?" I paused before the last question stumbled from my lips. "Do you know who killed my mom?"

Tears began to well in my eyes as I started at a woman that looked so much like my mother but was a stranger. My childhood memories floated around my head of my mom, my mom who was alive and well, happy but always with a hint of saddness.

"Oh, Casey," Julianne said, rushing to me and taking my hands in hers. "I wanted to, for so long, especially after Susan died, but I couldn't. It wasn't safe."

I pulled my hands away and wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly chilled. "Wasn't safe? Safe for whom?"

"For me, for you and your father, for our family, anyone I cared about. Especially after Susan's death, I knew I had to stay away. It was the only way to protect you."

"What happened? What did you get involved in that would make you fear for your safety?"

"This isn't the place to talk about this," Julianne warned, looking around nervously, fear tinging her eyes.

"You know who killed her," I stated numbly. For the majority of my life, I had lived with the knowledge that my mother's killer remained unpunished for his or her crimes. Finding out now that someone knew, someone that was supposed to be family, was hard to grasp.

"I had an idea, but no proof," Julianne said sadly. "If I had pushed for the truth, they would've continued to try to hurt my family. I couldn't risk that."

"Will you tell me what you know? I need to know. I need to find who killed her."

Julianne sighed softly. "Casey, those people could still be out there, waiting for me to slip up, waiting-"

"It's been over fifteen years!" I cried. "Please! I need to know. I won't do anything, I just need to know." Tears streaked down my face. I brushed them aside quickly as I tried to reign in my emotions.

Jualianne looked at me for several seconds, considering. Finally she nodded slowly. "Promise me that you won't pursue this."

"I-"

"Promise me!" she insisted, grabbing my upper arms with more strength then she appeared to have.

I nodded and she relaxed her grip on my arms. I hoped I could keep the promise.

"Come, I'll show you my house and tell you a story that I have never spoken of before."

-hsd-

The trip to my aunt's house didn't take very long. She lived on the other side of White Oak in a small, modest cottage. I quietly followed her into her home through a side door. She led me through to her kitchen where several pictures were tacked up on a corkboard hung on the wall. I recognized several of the people in the pictures. Most were of my parents and myself. What surprised me was how current some of them were, like my high school and college graduation pictures.

"How do you have these?" I asked.

"Um, your father sends them to me," she admitted.

"Wait, my _father_ knows where you live? What was all this crap about protecting our safety?" My voice rose as I got agitated again.

"He sends the pictures and any other bits of news to a post office box in Pittsburgh. He has no idea where I really live, only that I do live."

Only slightly mollified, I looked at the rest of the pictures. One stuck out, bringing up a memory that I had forgotten.

"I did meet you, didn't I?" I asked softly. "At least once, anyway. You came to my tea party." I fingered the picture of my much younger self sitting at a child's table with my favorite stuffed animals and a blue teapot.

Julianne sighed softly, standing behind me. "Yes, I did. It was the last time I saw you until today. It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to evade the people that were after me, so I told Susan that day that I wouldn't be back." Tears filled her eyes as she continued. "I just never thought it would truly be the last time I saw her."

Julianne took a deep breath and gestured towards the table. "Come, sit. I'll make some tea and I'll start at the beginning. How much did your mother's journal tell you about our childhood?"


End file.
